Diworks high
by ymke1000
Summary: (DIsneydreamWORKS high) (reader POV) follow the story of ymke, a girl born with fire powers as she goes to a new school called diworks high. she meets a lot of disney and dreamworks characters. pairings: elsaXreader(ymke), annaXkristoff, hiccupXastrid, jackXtooth(fairy), rapunzelXflynn and some more. rated T for language, smut :3 and possible violence in later chapters.
1. new school

**AN: hey guys! This is a new story I made! I hope you guys like it! It's about Ymke( the reader) who is the same oc my first story! Only this is a AU! She gets transferred to diworks high. (DIsneydreamWORKS high) there are many characters from movies in here. Also a few pairings: (as I promised: ) elsaXreader(Ymke) annaXkristoff, hiccupXastrid, jackXtooth(fairy), rapunzelXflynn. **

**Also: Ymke is 18 in this story! Please review, share and follow! (ages of the characters are tweaked a little bit **

**Another important note: Ymke HAS fire powers, as it's a AU from my previous story and it helps the plot I guess. With that said: have fun!**

* * *

'Ymke! get up! You don't want to be late on your first day!' I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 7:15.

'It's too early! I'll get up in a few minutes!' I turned to my phone and grabbed it. My room was still full of boxes. I moved to arendelle 2 days ago. It was a small town. The town's surrounding it were called: Berk and Corona. I checked my phone for messages. My friends jade, Maya and lise promised to text everyday. We were the 4 best friends. I missed them. I think I can never find such good friends ever again. They hadn't texted yet. I checked tumblr. 4+ followers, 1- follower, new reblogs from: disneyfanforever, #dreamworks, taidstick, celerysticks4life and directioner4live. I scrolled through my dashboard before I got out of bed.

I grabbed my red sweater and some jeans. I got dressed and put on some perfume. I looked at my face and shrugged. Ugly face as always. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

'are you nervous for your first schoolday?' my mom was preparing her lunch. By little brother sat by the table and was on his phone.

'a little.' I grabbed an apple and took a bite. I grabbed some bread and made lunch.

'I am.' Bram looked up from his phone and towards me.

'good for you.' I said sarcastic. My mom gave me a angry look.

'what!?' I put my hands up in the air and walked over to my bag.

'be nice to your little brother!' I nodded. Yeah right.

'yeah, yeah.' I walked over to the bathroom and did my hair. Usual ponytail I guess. I looked at the red highlight in my hair. Will anyone notice? I go through the bangs in front of my face with my hand and sigh. I hope not. I grab my bag and walk towards my mom.

'I'm off to school.'

'do I need to come with you?' I shake my head.

'I'll be fine mom. I'm 18.'

'and please, conceal your powers.' I sigh.

'I will.' I look at my hands. I've had fire powers ever since I was born. We needed to move because I accidently burned someone at my previous school. My friends knew I had them but the rest of the school didn't. I walk to the garage and unlock my car. I stepped in and waited on my brother.

'Bram! Come! We're gonna be late!' Bram ran over to my car and stepped in.

'I'm here!' Bram threw his bag in the back and sat down. I started my car and drove to school.

* * *

When we arrived I parked my car. I grabbed my bag and got out. Diworks high was pretty big. Bigger then my last school.

'you coming sis?' I nodded and followed Bram. When we stepped into the school I looked around. It had the school mascot all over it. An ice dragon. Nice choice I guess. We walked over to the administration. When we arrived we saw a guy with white hair having a argument with a administrator.

'what do you mean I can't skate of the stairs!?'

'mister frost! Other students could get hurt!'

'I said look out!' I walked over to the administrator.

'um, excuse me. my brother and I are new here and we would like to know our classes.' The woman behind the counter looked away from the boy and at us.

'ofcourse dears. What are your names?' the boy looked at us too.

' Ymke and Bram north.'

'north? Are you family of mister north or something?' the boy looked at me.

'em, no.' he had a grin on his face.

'alright then.' He looked back at the woman.

'here you go.' The woman gave us a piece of paper. It had our classes, locker number and pupil number on it.

'thank you miss..' I looked at her questioning.

'bulda.' I nodded at her.

'also, jack.' She looked at the guy with white hair.

'as detention, why don't you show our new students to their lockers and classes for today.'

'do I have to?' he didn't seem to like it.

'or would you like to clean the chewing gum from under the tables?' his eyes shot open wide.

'no! nevermind! This is fine!' he jumped up.

'let's go then!' he pushed me and my brother out of the room.

'just so you guys know, I didn't hurt anyone.' I chuckled at what he said.

* * *

'so what are your locker numbers?' jack walked us towards the lockers.

'mine is 1807' Bram looked up from his paper.

'mine is 2503' I looked at jack.

'alright then. Bram, your locker is down there. And what is your first class?'

'French with Mr. lumiére in classroom 002.'

'lucky you, that is down that hallway.' Bram nodded and walked over to his locker.

'Ymke, your locker is over there. Luckily it's close to mine.' Jack walked infront of me to my locker. After a while we arrived there.

'hey Anna!' jack waved his hand at a girl. She had two braids and strawberry blond hair. She looked over to jack and waved.

'hey jack!' she looked next to him to me. 'who's this?'

'this is a new student I need to show around.' He pointed at me.

'hi, I'm Ymke.' I waved at the girl.

'hi Ymke, I'm Anna. Nice to meet you.' I looked around and spotted my locker.

'this one is mine right?' I look at jack who nods. I use my code and open it. I look at my schedule to see what books I don't need. I put those in my locker and close it.

'so, what class are you in anyway?' Anna looked at me questioning.

'uh, 6A2.' Anna and jack look at each other.

'looks like you're in our class!' Anna jumps up in excitement.

'haha sounds fun.' I look at my schedule.

'I have German from Mr. Wesselton first.' Anna grabs my arm.

'we too! Come on, I'll walk with you!' Anna pulls me along.

'wait.' Anna stops. I look at her confused.

'something wrong?'

'no, I just need to say hi to my sister first.'

'who's your sister?'

'the girl with really blonde, almost white, hair over there.' Anna points over to a girl.

'okay, go on then. I'll wait here.' Anna shakes her head.

'just come along, she won't bite.' Before I can argue Anna pulls me along.

'Elsa!' Anna screams as she runs over to her. I run after her. the girl looks up to her sister. Her hair is tied in a bun. She wears a blue coat over a white shirt. She has skinny jeans on and neat ballerina's. she looks different from her sister who has a beany on her head. She has a lose purple coat and a turquoise shirt on along with some short pants and short black boots. She also has a necklace with a heart.

'oh, hi Anna.' Her sister waves at her.

'Elsa, are you coming to sit with us at lunch?' Anna looks very excited.

'I don't know Anna..' her sister looks at her hands. I notice she's wearing gloves. Strange.

'oh come on Elsa! Please!' Anna let's go of my arm and grabs her sister's arms. Her sister's eyes go wide and she pulls away.

'I'm sorry Anna. I'm..busy.' she then looks at her sister and walks away. Anna's face goes from happy to sad.

'you okay?' I put a hand on her shoulder. She nods.

'yeah, my sister is always like this.' She takes a deep breath and then looks at the clock.

'come on, we need to go to class.' I nod and walk next to Anna. I look to the right and see Anna's sister look at us. She looks very upset. She looks me in the eye and she then looks at my hair. She looks questioning.

* * *

I look back to Anna as we walk into the classroom.

'ah, you must be the new kid.' A short man who looks like a weasel walks over to me.

'yes I am.' I nod at him.

'go sit down somewhere and grabs your books please.' I nod and look to Anna.

'could I sit next to you?' Anna looks at me and nods.

'sure!' she walks over to her place and we sit down.

'is it just me or does he look like a weasel?' I whisper at Anna. Anna stars laughing and nods.

'you're not the only one.' I laugh with her as I grab my books.

'welcome class! Today we have a new student here!' he points at me and the whole class looks at me. before he could continue the door slammed open. A guy with a small beard and a girl with long blonde hair ran into the class room.

'ah, mister rider and miss corona. why are you two late?' Mr. wesselton looks at them angry.

'we got lost sir!' the boy spoke up.

'yeah, in each other's eyes!' a boy with sloppy brown hair and a hat spoke up.

'shut your mouth snotlout!' snotlout? What kind of name is that!? I looked at the him.

'Flynn!' the girl gave the boy a slap against his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Blondie.' The girl walked over to her seat. The guy shrugged and followed.

'Anna, who are they?' I whisper to her.

'that's my cousin rapunzel and her boyfriend Flynn.' She whispers back. I nod and look back at the teacher.

'alright class! Grab your workbooks at page 135 and make the questions 3.1 to 6.4!' I open my workbook and grab a small sketchbook from my bag. I lay it under my workbook and I start drawing.

* * *

'what are you making?' Anna spoke up after a while and looked at my drawing. I drew my character from skyrim.

'just a doodle.' Anna looked at me.

'is that a skyrim character?' I looked at her confused.

'yeah.. how did you know?'

'merida and astrid play it.' She points at the redhead and blonde who are sitting behind us.

'something wrong Anna?' the redhead says with a scottish accent.

'no, just telling Ymke something.' She then points at me.

'about us?' Anna nods.

'okay then.' Merida shrugs and goes further with whatever she is doing.

'Anna, can you tell me something about all the people from our class?' Anna nods.

'those 4 are snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut and tuffnut.' I look at her strange.

'what kind of names are that?' Anna just shrugs.

'I have no idea. Anyway, behind them are Flynn and jack, then rapunzel and tooth. In the row beside them a empty space. Infront of that is kristoff, he's my boyfriend. And in front of him are bunny and sandy, and before them are adam and phillip. Then infront of us are eric and ariel. Then us and behind us are astrid and merida and behind them is hiccup.' I look at Anna.

'okay then.' As I'm about to begin to work the bell rings. I sigh in relief and put away my books. I stand up and grab my back.

'I have art now from miss Pocahontas.' Anna nods.

'same. Come.' Anna and I walk over to the classroom.

* * *

As we enter we go and sit down next to Anna's boyfriend kristoff. The tables we were sitting at were made for 4 persons. I look around the classroom to see if I notice anyone I know. Some people from my class weren't sitting here. They must have chosen another subject. I look back at Anna to see her flirting with kristoff. I sigh and look away. I'm an ugly forever alone girl. I look at my hands. They are still slightly burned from the accident. The fire burned my hands when I lost control.

'wow! Where did you get those burns!?' I look up to Anna who grabbed my hands. I quickly pull away.

'accident with cooking. I fell and I grabbed the counter to stop but I ended up grabbing the stovetop and I burned myself.' I look at her nervous. Anna looks at me with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.

'hahaha! How did you manage to do that?' I look at her.

'wow, thanks!' I give her a light tick on the back of her head and turn towards the teacher. She appeared to be from a native American background.

'okay class. Today we're going to make a drawing with all your hobbies in it.' She then pointed at me and Anna.

'could you two give everybody a piece of paper?' Anna and I nodded and walked over to the front of the classroom. We each grabbed around 10 papers. We walked around and gave everybody a piece of paper. When we were done we walked back to our places. tuffnut looked at me and stuck out his foot. I stumbled over it and fell. I placed my hands in front of me to catch me. I forgot my hands were burned and I screamed in pain. I accidently burn the floor a bit before I landed on my side. I looked at my hands who were hurting very badly. Anna ran over to me.

'oh my god! Are you okay! What happened!?' I looked up to tuffnut angry.

'you bitch!' he looked at me.

'you can't call me that! I'm not a girl!'

'then why is your hair so long?' I gave him a smirk before I stood up.

'HEY!?' before he could do anything his sister smacked him.

'it's true!' she started laughing. I looked at the ground and saw It was a bit burned. I quickly brushed it away with my feet as I stood up. Hopefully nobody saw it. I walk over to my place and sit down.

* * *

In the hallway somebody saw it. She stood frozen as she saw a bit of fire come out of my hands.

'does she has powers too?' she whispered to herself quietly.

* * *

**AN: first chapter! Hope you guys like it! I'm trying to make the chapters twice as long as in my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as fire can melt even the hardest ice! (I will continue that story aswell! Don't worry!) **

**Please share, follow and review!**


	2. friend group

**AN: chapter 2! I hope you guys like it so far! Please leave a review on all my chapters! Follow my story please too if you read it! It gets me even more motivated!**

* * *

'are you sure you're okay?' after I fell in art class Anna kept asking me if I was okay.

'yes Anna! I just fell on my hands who are still a bit burned!' Anna looked at me before nodding. We walked into the canteen to get some food. Anna led me to a table where kristoff, jack, hiccup, Merida, Astrid, rapunzel and Flynn already sat. as we sat down Anna jumped up when Elsa walked over to the table.

'Anna? Could I sit wi...'

'OFCOURSE!' before Elsa could continue Anna had already jumped up causing Elsa to jump back a bit. Elsa sat down next to me as Anna sat down next to kristoff.

'guys! This is Ymke.' Anna pointed at me.

'she hadn't really introduced herself yet. I wave at them.

'hey Ymke, I'm kristoff.' Kristoff waved at me.

'you already know me.' jack stuck out his tongue to me and smiled. I smiled back.

'I'm hiccup. Nice to meet you.' Hiccup waved.

'I'm Merida, but you already heard of me. right Anna?' Merida looked to Anna and stuck out her tongue to her.

'I'm Astrid, nice to meet you too.' Astrid waved too.

'I'm rapunzel. But my friends can call me punzie or Blondie.' Rapunzel waved too.

'I'm Eugene, but everybody calls me Flynn.' Flynn sat lousy in his chair and looked at me.

'well, I'm Ymke. nice to meet you all.' I looked to everybody at the table.

'so where you from?' kristoff spoke up first.

'a small town faraway from here. Not very much there.'

'why did you guys move here?' rapunzel spoke up happy. My eyes went wide. Shit! What should I say!?

'something very personal happened and we moved to get a new start.' Everybody looked at me understanding.

'so Ymke, what's up with the highlight in your hair?' Anna pointed to my hair. I looked at her.

'you have one too you know.' I stuck out my tongue to her.

'good point.' Anna held out her hand for an high five. I shoke my head.

'no high fives right now.' Anna then looked at my hands.

'ow, right. Sorry.' Anna put her hair behind her ear.

'it's okay.'

'what's wrong then?' jack spoke up.

'oww, well.. I burned my hands a while back and I fell on them today because of tuffnut.' Everybody looked at me confused.

'how did you manage to burn your hands?' hiccup asked.

'I fell in the kitchen and grabbed the stovetop that was pretty warm.' Everybody except Elsa started laughing.

'you sound just as clumsy as Anna!' Astrid said between laughing.

'gee, thanks!' I stuck out my tongue to her.

'hey Ymke, wanna hang out with us today after school?' Merida asked.

'I would love to but I need to bring my brother home and unpack my stuff. Sorry, maybe tomorrow.' I put an apologizing smile on my face.

'okay then.' Anna pouted a bit.

* * *

'so what do you have next?'

'mythology from miss dunbroch in 305.' Merida then put a hand on my shoulder.

'I have that too, just so you know, my mother is horrible.'

'nobody is as horrible as my mother, trust me.' I look at her.

'then we have both horrible mother's I guess.' She smiled and pushed me.

'ah Merida, have you made a new friend?'

'bye mom.' Merida walked passed her mother and pulled me along. Guess their relation was even more horrible. As we sat down in our seats Elsa walked into the classroom. What is she doing here? Does she have this too? I shrug and grab my stuff. She sits down in front of us as we sit as far away from the teacher in the back of the room.

'hello class. Today we are going to have it about mystical powers.' my eyes go wide.

'yeah, something interesting.' I whisper to Merida.

'bleeeh.' She fell with her face on the table.

'if you hate it, why did you choose it?' she looked me dead serious in the eye.

'my mother choose it! She wanted me to have her subject too!' I chuckle.

'sucks for you.' She gives me a light smack against my shoulder.

'you bitch.' I Grinned at her.

* * *

'and as we all know there are many stories bout peo.. Merida!' I looked next to me to see Merida doodle her mother.

'no doodling in my classroom!' her mother grabbed her doodle and crumbled it.

'mom! It's just a doodle!' Merida grunted and slammed her head into the table.

'it's miss dunbroch here young lady! And a good student doesn't doodle. Stop being so ridiculous.' Her mother turned around and walked over to the front of the room.

'do I need to become like you!?' Merida stood up and pointed at her mother.

'Merida!'

'I'd rather DIE than be like you!' Merida then slammed on her table, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

'Merida dunbroch! Come back here this instant!' her mother walked out of the room behind Merida. I sat with wide eyes as the whole scene played.

'wow..they really have a horrible relation.' I look at the door like everyone else.

'they are always like this you know.' I look next of me to see hiccup speak up.

'they are? Wow. That sucks for them.' hiccup turns to me.

'trust me, they have had worser fights. One time miss dunbroch slapped Merida infront of everyone in an accident.' My eyes go wide.

'sounds horrible. Luckily my mom and I don't have such horrible fights. Well, sometimes, but they don't end like that.' Hiccup stands up and sits down next to me.

'be happy, why do you think Merida is so rebellious. Her mother wants her to act like a proper lady.'

'then she has a VERY long way to go with Merida.' Hiccup grins.

'you have no idea. I know Merida very good and trust me. she's far from being a lady.' I grin back.

'I think they will kill each other if they don't stop.' Hiccup nods.

'they probably will yeah.' Miss dunbroch then walks back into the room.

'class.. you're dismissed.' She doesn't look at us and just points at the door. I shrug and grab my bag.

* * *

'she's just such a bitch!' I see Merida talk with Anna by the lockers.

'hey guys.' I walk over to them.

'hey Ymke! give me your phone.' Before I could react Anna grabbed my phone out of my hand.

'um, why?' Anna starts fiddling on it before grabbing her own phone and going further.

'there!' she then throws my phone back to me. I catch it just in time.

'what did you do?'

'I gave you my number and I put your number in my phone!' she smiles happily.

'okay..?' I shrug and open my locker. I put all my books in my bag and close it.

'soo.. you sure you can't come and hang out with us?'

'sorry, I can't.' Anna sighs.

'I will put you in our group on our group btw. That way you can get everyone's number' Anna cheered happily.

'okay!' I smile at her.

'you guys coming too?' Merida shoke her head.

'I have detention again.'

'I'll come!' Anna grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

'bye Merida!' I waved at her.

'bye!' Merida waved at us before she opened her locker.

* * *

_Ymke: you coming you little shit?_

_Bram: yeah! I'm on my way okay!_

_Ymke: you better hurry or you can walk home!_

_Bram: last time I drive with you_

_Ymke: good. Then I can chill with my new friends_

_Bram: what friends?_

_Ymke: you're gonna walk home now_

_Bram: OKAY! I'M SORRY! JEEZ! I'm coming!_

* * *

I turn of my phone and lean against my car. Last time I drive my brother to school. I sigh and look at the school building.

'hey new kid!' I turn around to see snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut and tuffnut walk over to me.

'yeah?'

'you should know a few things. 1. We are the four coolest kids in school. 2. You don't want to get into trouble with us. And 3. Remember those 3 things!'

'there are only 2 things to remember.' I look at them with a annoyed look.

'so! Just know that we are the coolest around here.' I look at them.

'I've met cooler people here.'

'ohyeah! Who then!?'

'we ofcourse!' Anna, kristoff, jack, a girl I didn't know yet, hiccup, Astrid, rapunzel and Flynn walked over to us.

'pfft, then why is hiccup with you guys.' They started laughing at him.

'hiccup is cooler then you four combined you know.' I looked at my phone while saying it.

'hey Ymke!' I looked up and saw Bram run over to me.

'finally! Step in.' I stepped into my car and started it. Bram jumped in too and threw his bag into the back of my car.

'bye guys! See you guys tomorrow!' I waved out of my window and drove away.

* * *

When we got home I went up to my room and started unpacking. After a while I unpacked most of my stuff and my room was looking more like a room. I sat down at my desk and opened my pc. I grabbed my phone and saw I had new messages.

_Friends4ever: 4 new messages._

They finally texted! I quickly pressed it and looked.

_Jade: hey Ymke! how is your new town?_

_Maya: yeah! Tell us!_

_Zoë: any hot boys there?_

_Lise: got a nice class?_

I started typing

_Yeah! It's very cool here! I have a lot of new friends already! There is Anna, kristoff, Merida, Astrid, hiccup, rapunzel, Flynn and jack. They are all very nice. _

'Ymke! dinner's ready!'

'I'm coming!' I stood up and ran downstairs. Mom promised we would eat pizza.

'pizza!' I jumped in my seat and took a bite.

'I'm home!' I heard my dad come in.

'hey dad!' I said with my mouth full of pizza.

'how was your first school day?'

'it was okay'. I have a nice class.' Bram spoke up.

'it was fun. I made a lot of new friends.'

'and your powers?' my mother looked at me.

'I fell during art class and let out a small bit of fire, but nobody saw it luckily.' My mother sighed in relief.

'and your hands?'

'they're recovering.' I grabbed another slice and ate further.

'okay then.' My father nodded and sat down.

* * *

_Zoë: who calls their kid hiccup!?_

_Ymke: hiccup's parents. And trust me, some kids from class have even weirder names!_

_Maya: like?_

_Ymke: snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut and tuffnut._

_Jade: WTF!?_

_Maya: WHAT!?_

_Zoë: dafuq!?_

_Lise: you're right. Those are even worser then hiccup._

_Ymke: told you_

_Jade: so, any hot guys in your class or friend group?_

_Ymke: kristoff, jack, hiccup and Flynn are all pretty hot I guess, but they are all dating someone else :p_

_Jade: poor you! (send us pictures!)_

_Ymke: hahaha XD_

*bling* hm?

_#reindeers are better than kristoff: 1 new message _what is that for name?

_Anna the amazing person!: Ymke! say hi! _Did she seriously name herself that?

_Ymke: hi_

_Kristoff: Anna! Change the name!_

_Anna: no :3_

_Merida: hey!_

_Jack: how was detention?_

_Merida: horrible as always :)_

_Tooth: hahaha XP_

_Ymke: who's tooth?_

_Tooth: I'm tooth :D_

_Jack: my girlfriend 3_

_Tooth: yes 3_

_Astrid: gross ._

_Jack: says the girl who is smooching all over hiccup all day and night._

_Astrid: I don't!_

_Hiccup: she doesn't!_

_Flynn: hahaha XD_

_Rapunzel: just so you know Ymke, this is how it always goes here._

_Ymke: great XD_

_Anna the amazing person!: do you like my name?_

_Ymke: I'm changing it you know._

_Kristoff changed the group name to: Anna is a chocolate addict._

_Anna the amazing person!: truth ^.^ _

_Merida: XD _

_Flynn changed the group name to: Flynn is the hottest person on the person!_

_Jack: don't lie Flynn! I'm the hottest around here ;)_

_Tooth: truth :p_

_Ymke: guys. Seriously?_

_Ymke changed the group name to: crazy mofo's!_

_Rapunzel: I agree, best name :p_

_Anna the amazing person!: yeah! _

_Jack: hell yeah!_

_Astrid: jack is the craziest mofo XP_

_Jack: hey!_

_Tooth: truth again XP_

_Rapunzel: hahaha XD_

_Flynn: and I'm the sexiest mofo_

_Ymke: sureee you are :p_

_Hiccup: hahaha :p _

_Ymke: hey guys, I need to go. See you guys tomorrow!_

_Anna the amazing person!: you are going to hang out with us right?_

_Ymke: yeah yeah! Byee_

_Merida: bye!_

_Astrid: bye! _

_Rapunzel: bye bye!_

_Jack: later!_

_Kristoff: dont let the frostbite bite!_

_Flynn: kristoff stop saying that!_

_Tooth: bye!_

I put my phone down and changed into my sleepwear. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. I already love my new friends. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: like it so far? Also I will continue to update fire can thaw even the hardest ice ofcourse :p just not daily. (maybe weekly :P) I will focus on this story now I guess. Also, please share ,review and follow! I hope you guys read these Author Notes :p **


	3. school day

**AN: for those wondering: hiccup looks like his design in httyd 2. Anyway! New chapter :D hope you guys like it! Also to the guest who said: Elsa is not lesbian! I know -_- in this story she's bi because it can okay! (Anna is in this story also bi :D) I make the rules mortal!**

* * *

'hey guys!' I walk over to Anna, Merida and rapunzel.

'hey! What lesson do you have?' Anna was as happy as always.

'um, economy from Mr. westerguard.'

'uhh, success!' Merida put her hand on my shoulder before walking away.

'is he that horrible?' Anna nodded.

'he's new here and flirts with all his female students! Her even flirted with me, rapunzel and Elsa!' I look scared.

'what a pedophile!' I walk to my locker and put some books in it.

'luckily you're not alone there. I have it too.' Anna put her hand on my shoulder.

'let's survive it together then.' I put my hand on her shoulder and shake it a bit. She does the same with me. we then burst into laughing.

'come on, let's go. We don't want to be late for pedonomy.' Anna looks at me with a happy face.

'hahaha okay then.' Anna grabs my arm and pulls me along.

'you're gonna pull my arm of me one day you know.'

'I know.' Anna grinned and held her head high.

'tsss.'

* * *

As we went to our class I saw a man with sideburns stand by the door.

'ah Anna, welcome and you must be new.' He held out his hand to me.

' I'm your teacher, Hans westerguard. And you are?' I shook his hand awkwardly.

'Ymke north..' I quickly walked inside the door behind Anna and looked at her.

'you were right. He is creepy.' I whispered in her ear.

'told you.' she grinned at me as we walked to our places.

'hang on a sec!' as I sat down Anna jumped up and ran to the entrance of the room.

'Elsa!' ofcourse. I grabbed my books as Anna talked to Elsa.

'please!?' I looked up to see Anna pull Elsa's arm.

'fine.' Elsa followed Anna and sat down in front of us.

'yes!' Anna sat down happily and grabbed her stuff.

'what did you do?' I looked at her questioning.

'I just convinced her to sit in front of me.' Anna smiled happily.

'okay then.' I shrug and look to the front of the room.

'hello everyone.' Hans looked around the class.

'today we're going to work in groups of three on a project. You're going to choose a product and make a slogan. I will give all groups a project book to start.' Anna pointed to Elsa and me.

'we're a group!' I nodded.

'sure.' Elsa turned around and nodded too.

'is that the reason I needed to sit here?' Anna nodded happily.

'here you go ladies.' Hans handed Anna the project book and leaned against the table.

'you're all looking good as usual.' He winked at Elsa and walked away.

'what a creep.' I look at Anna scared.

'indeed he is.' Elsa grabbed the book and opened it.

'so, what product are we gonna choose?' I look at them questioning.

'how about chocolate?' Anna looked at us for reactions.

'what kind of chocolate?' I asked.

'chocolate that doesn't melt so you can take it everywhere without it melting.' I start laughing.

'sounds great!' I hold my thumb up to her. Elsa nods.

'sounds like a good idea.'

'chocolate that doesn't melt it is!' Anna writes the idea down on our paper.

'what should we name our product?' Elsa asks.

'unmeltable chocolate?' I look at them questioning.

'sounds okay.' Anna writes it down.

'next thing.. what will your slogan be.' I look at Anna.

'NEW! UNMELTABLE CHOCOLATE! TAKE IT EVERYWHERE WITHOUT IT MELTING! BUY IT NOW FOR … 2,50 BY A STORE NEAR YOU!' Anna had jazz hands up and looked goofy at us. I burst into laughing.

'hahahahahaha! Brilliant!' I look at Anna who bursts into laughing as well. Elsa laughs as well but puts her hand over her mouth. She and her sister are really different.

'let's use it then.' Anna stops laughing and writes it down.

'mister westerguard! We're done!'Anna holds up the paper and waves with it.

'great girls. Perfect as always.' He grabs the paper and winks at us again. I shiver. Creep.

'you three are dismissed, have fun.' He motions for us to leave.

'okay.' I grab my bag and put away my stuff.

'bye ladies.' Hans waves at us as we leave the room. When I close the door I speak up.

'what a CREEP!'

'I know right!' I walk next to Anna and nod as she answers.

'well, should we go and check if the rest of the group is done with their lessons? We have no lessons for like another 2 hours.' Anna nods.

'you coming too Elsa? Pleaseee?' Anna put on puppy eyes and looked at Elsa.

'alright alright! Stop with the puppy eyes!' Anna jumped into the air and cheered.

'yay!' Anna grabbed our wrists and pulled us along.

'I swear you're gonna pull my arm of once!'

'that's my plan!' Anna grinned at me.

* * *

'so, you like different hair colors I see.' I pointed at tooth's hair.

'yeah! It makes everything just so much happier.

'nice.' After we found the rest of our group we went to spent our 2 free hours on the grass field next to the school. We all sat down by some trees and talked while kristoff and Flynn went to buy some food over at the supermarket.

'so.. everyone here is dating someone Else from this group except me, Merida and Elsa?'

'looks like it yeah. And if you want to date someone you could go for Merida or Elsa.' Jack stuck out his tongue to me.

'neh, I don't need a boy or girlfriend.' I put my hands behind my head and leaned back against a tree.

'you like both then?' rapunzel asked curious.

'I guess so yeah.' I looked back at them.

'luckily you're not the only one then.' Anna looked at me with a grin.

'what do you mean?'

'Anna, hiccup, tooth and rapunzel are also bi. It's normal here in our group you know.' Jack pointed at them.

'hahaha great. I'm not the only one then.'

'so, what were you're friends back at your old town like?' hiccup spoke up.

'I had 4 good friends. One of them went to another school but we were still very good friends. The other 3 and me were the craziest kids in my class. We used to laugh about the most stupid things and have fun about the most silliest things.' I smile at the thought of it.

'sounds like true friendship to me.' Anna looks at me.

'it is yeah.'

'so, you're gonna hang out with us today right?' Merida asked.

'yeah.'

'great! anyway, where are we going anyway?' rapunzel asked happily.

'mine!' Anna stuck her hand in the air.

'Anna you can't. gerda and kai told us we couldn't invite so many people over to our house.' Elsa spoke up calmly.

'aww, come on Elsa! I'm sure they'll think it's alright! I'm 18! Not a little kid anymore!'

'you sure we won't get in trouble with them? Even though they're your caretakers they are still your boss.'

'Caretakers?' I spoke up without thinking. Everybody looked at me.

'sorry!' I quickly looked away. 'shouldn't have thought out lout.'

'no, It's okay.' Elsa spoke up. 'you'd find out eventually.' I look confused at her. Anna then speaks up.

'our parents died 3 years ago in a car accident leaving Elsa, me and our little brother Olaf under gerda and kai's care.'

'that sounds horrible.. I'm sorry for bringing it up.' I look at the ground and awkwardly put my hair behind my ear.

'it's okay. We should have told you eventually anyway.' Anna looks at me.

'but anyway, we're gonna hang out at our house. No buts!' she looks at Elsa.

'fine, but if they get mad it was your idea.' Elsa points at Anna who stuck out her tongue.

'pff sisters.' Everybody turned around to see Flynn and kristoff stand behind us.

'shut up Flynn!' Anna sticks her tongue out to him.

'no food for you then.'

'okay! I'm sorry!' Anna quickly put on a puppy face.

'we've got food.' Kristoff opens his bag to show a few bags of crisps and a lot of redbull.

'hell yeah!' jack jumps up as Flynn and kristoff throw the food in the middle of the circle.

* * *

'I can go days without food now!' there were empty bags of crisps laying around and empty cans of redbull everywhere.

'you could say that Anna. But knowing you, if someone would offer you food you'd probably eat further anyway.' Kristoff teased her.

'hey lovebirds! Get a room already!' Merida pointed at kristoff and Anna and at rapunzel and Flynn.

'someone's jealousss.' Tooth and jack teased her. Merida fell with her face into the grass.

'shut up guys.' I drunk some of my can of redbull.

'hahaha, you jealous too?' I looked Flynn dead serious in the eye.

'I might be alone, but I'm alone and free.' I take another sip and look back at Flynn.

'good point.' He puts his arm around rapunzel and grins.

'but being in a relationship is way better.' I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

'do I suddenly need to be in a relationship then?' Flynn smirks.

'maybeee' I take a last sip and throw my empty can at his face.

'shut up eugeneeee.' I stick out my tongue as I see that his face becomes irritated.

'you are all going to clean this up right?' we look up to see Hans stand behind Elsa whose face is creeped out.

'yeah Hans, don't worry!' Flynn looks at him at grins.

'it's Mr. westerguard to you.' He looks at him firmly before looking to Elsa.

'only certain people can call me Hans.' Everyone's face becomes creeped out. Elsa looks at Anna with a irritated expression.

'what are you even doing here 'Mr. westerguard'?' kristoff looks at him irritated.

'I just came to check on some of my favorite students.' He looks to Anna, tooth, rapunzel, me and Elsa. I look at Anna with disgust.

'well you did, bye!' Astrid waves at him before taking another sip of her drink.

'well I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodbye girls.' He winks at Anna before walking away. When he is out of sight I grunt.

'what a fucking creep!' I shiver when I say it.

'I told you! Right Anna?' kristoff looks at Anna with his eyebrow raised.

'I didn't know that then okay!' I look at her questioning.

'what happened?' kristoff smirks.

'our little Anna here had a crush on Hans before she heard what a pedophile he was.'

'tsss, I didn't!'

'then why were you crushing all over him?'

'I wasn't!'

'Anna, you dumb little Anna. Love on first sight doesn't exist.' Anna slapped him.

'yes it does! Only he wasn't the right one!' I burst into laughing.

'this just keeps getting better.'

'let's just shut up about it and pretend it never happened!' kristoff smirks before nodding.

'yeah right.' I can't help but grin.

* * *

After the 2 hours where over I headed for class. Ofcourse I had no class with Anna or Merida, so I sat alone. I had biology from Mr. porter. I looked around the class. Fishlegs was in this class. He was writing down some notes even though the lesson hadn't started yet. ariel, eric, aurora and phillip were having fun together. Hiccup was doodling dragons as usual. Rapunzel and tooth were talking about jack and Flynn who were sitting behind them. Kristoff was talking with shang. eep and her boyfriend guy playing with a flashlight. Behind them were alex and marty having fun. Infront of me was a guy named milo reading about atlantis and next to him sat tarzan. A guy who looked like a monkey. I grabbed my stuff and grabbed my sketchbook. I started sketching some lions.

'hey, can I sit here?' I looked up and saw Elsa stand by the table next to me.

'yeah, sure.' I grab my bag from her chair and put it on the ground. As Elsa sits down Mr. porter comes in.

'hello class. Today we're going to start with a new part of the chapter we're in. we're going to talk about the natural elements: water, earth, fire and air.'

'sounds interesting, don't you think?' I look at Elsa who looks to me questioning.

'yeah.' I open my book and go to the page written on the board.

'so class, what element do you guys want to know about first?' most people raise their hands.

'guy?' he quickly speaks up.

'fire!' everybody nods acceptable.

'okay then. Fire is as we all know a heat source. It's living and breathing just like us and can't be controlled. It is a strong force which can do a lot of damage. Has anyone here ever burned themselves?' I raise my hand along with some others.

'you're new here right?' he points at me. I nod.

'good, tell me, how did it feel when you burned yourself.'

'it was.. warm? And it hurt a lot?'

'and where did you burn yourself?' I open my hands.

'on my hands?' he looks at them and nods.

'alright then, and after you got burned and tried to touch something, how did that feel?'

'it hurts?'

'correct. Good job.'

'thank you?' I look at him confused and see Elsa giggle.

'does he think that I can't feel correct how it feels to get burned?' Elsa shakes her head.

'he's always like this. He thinks we're all monkeys or something.' I chuckle.

'some are.' I nod in tarzan's direction causing Elsa to giggle again. She laughs cute. Wait what?

'indeed he is.'

'okay class! I want you all to work together with your neighbor and make question 15, 16, 17, 18 and 19.

'okay then.' I open my workbook and start writing.

'do you know the first question?' I look to Elsa who looks to me questioning. She has icy blue eyes.. wait, what?

'um.. what is the fuel of fire.' Anger and to control it love.

'air?' I look at her with a questioning look. She nods and writes it down.

After a while we finished the work and started talking.

'so your brother has a sun allergy?' Elsa nods.

'he always sings about summer. He really wants to go outside and be a happy kid in summer but he can't.'

'sounds horrible.' I put my hand on her shoulder.

'how about your family?'

'I have 2 brothers, one is 21 and lives still lives in our old town and my other brother is 14 and moved along with my parents and I to arendelle.'

'sounds like a normal family.'

'we are yeah.' Except me ofcourse.

'but what's with you and Anna. Your relation doesn't seem like that of you and Olaf.' I see Elsa's eyes become wide.

'well, Anna and I were very close when we were little but well… we just grew apart. Anna was a social butterfly and I was rather alone.'

'that happens sometimes. But you should try to become close again. You two are sisters after all.' Elsa shakes her head.

'it's complicated.' Elsa holds her hands to her chest and looks at them. She's still wearing gloves. Odd.

'okay then.'

* * *

'hey kristoff! Hiccup! Rapunzel! Tooth! Ymke! Elsa! Jack! Flynn!' as we all walked out of the school building we saw Anna was waiting on us along with Astrid and Merida.

'hey babe.' Kristoff kissed Anna on her head. I rolled my eyes.

'you guys all ready to go?' we all nodded.

'hop into your cars and follow me!' Anna jumped into her car. I shoke my head and went to mine. As I started it I followed Anna's car behind some others. As we arrived at her house my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. It was a huge mansion. We parked our cars on a grass field and all stepped out. Anna ran over to me.

'wadda ya think?'

'you live in a freaking mansion!?' my eyes were still wide.

'yup, my father came from a long line of royalty and was very rich.'

'that explains why you're so bossy sometimes.' I stuck my tongue out to her as she slaps my arm.

'just come inside!'Anna grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

'Anna and Elsa Andersen! What did we say about inviting friends!?' a lady stood in the door opening and looked at them.

'don't look at me, it was Elsa's idea.' All heads turned to Anna after she said that.

'uhum?' Elsa raised her eyebrow at her.

'okay! It was her idea!' she pointed at me.

'whaaa?' I look at her.

'Annabel Andersen! Stop blaming others!' everybody started to laugh.

'Annabel?' kristoff looked at her.

'ugghh! Okay my idea! Can we go inside now?' gerda nodded and stepped aside.

'welcome to my house Ymke.' I looked around the giant mansion.

'woooow. It's so BIG!' Anna grinned proudly.

'come on! Let's go and have some fun!'

* * *

'catch!' jack was throwing cookies at Flynn and rapunzel.

'catch yourself!'Anna threw cookies at jack.

'why are you guys wasting cookies?' hiccup stuffed his mouth with cookies.

'because this is more fun!' Merida threw some more cookies at him. I sat on the couch watching them. I was laughing along them. I looked to the chair next to the couch to see Elsa chuckle. She looked adorable. Wait what? Why do I keep thinking this?

'Ymke catch!' I snapped out of thought to see a handful of cookies fly at me. as reflex I threw my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. When I lowered them I saw everyone look at me with wide eyes. I looked down to see a pile of burned cookies on my pants.

**_Oh no.._**

* * *

**AN: cliffhanger! Please follow this story if you like it and review it! Please give me suggestions for future characters! As always: share, review and follow!**


	4. revealed

**AN: new chapter! Reactions? Dramas? You'll see :3 please share ,review and follow!**

* * *

'oh no..' I looked at them scared for reactions.

'I..eh..well…' I nervously put a strand of hair behind my ear and brush the cookies of my pants.

'well.. say it.. I'm a monster.. aren't I? a freak.' I look at them. Anna is the first to speak up.

'that…was… AWESOME!'

'what?' I look at her confused.

'how long have you been able to do that!?' Anna jumps of the couch and runs over to me.

'all my life?' I look at her with wide eyes as she jumps on the couch next to me.

'awesome!' jack speaks up.

'you guys.. don't think I'm a freak or a monster?' the all shake their heads.

'no! why should we!?' Merida speaks up.

'well…you guys know I moved here because of something personal right?' they all nodded.

'on my previous school.. only my 4 good friends knew about my powers and well… someone found out and told everybody.. and they all called me a monster and a freak… my powers got out of control and I burned someone… and myself.' I open my hands and look at them.

'so, that's how you burned them?' kristoff spoke up.

'yeah.. and my parents told me I should never tell anyone Else again to be sure. But.. well… now you guys know so… oops?' I smile awkwardly.

'we won't tell anyone.' Hiccup spoke up.

'yeah, you can trust us.' Rapunzel spoke up. They all nodded.

'you guys will?'

'we promise.' Flynn nodded.

'thank you guys.' I smile at them thankfully.

'soo…. Can you show us you powers again?' Anna put up puppy eyes and looked at me.

'um yeah sure.' I opened my hands and made a flame appear.

'woow.' Everybody said at the same time. I grinned.

'watch this!' I started swirling the flame and created a fire tornado in my hands and I let it spin trough the room. I then let it go to the center of the room and let it explode into a few fireworks.

'AWESOME!' everybody started clapping.

'thanks.' I grin. Anna grabs my shoulders.

'that was freaking brilliant!' I look around the room to see everyone's reactions. Kristoff, Flynn, Astrid and tooth's mouths are all hanging open. Hiccup and jack are catching the falling ashes. Merida and rapunzel are looking around in awe and Anna is jumping around. One person is missing however. It's Elsa. She must have left when everyone looked at my fire tornado. I stand up.

'I'm going to the toilet really quick.' Anna nods. I walk out of the room. Something is not right.

* * *

After a while of searching I come by a room with a white door with blue snowflakes on it. This must be Elsa's room. I look inside and see her walk around looking at her hands.

'but how…?' I see her talk to herself.

'how what?' she quickly looks up to me as I lean against the door.

'how I have my powers?' she looks at me scared.

'don't worry. I won't hurt you with them if that's what you're thinking.' I walk inside the room towards Elsa.

'how long did you have them?' she looks at me still scared.

'since I was born.' Her eyes lock onto her gloved hands.

'how did you control them?' she looks to me questioning.

'love.' She looks back at her hands.

'love..?' I nod.

'why is this so important to you?' I cross my arms.

'no reason..' she looks at her hands before cupping them and holding them to her chest. I shake my head and grab her hands. she flinches away but I hold her hands.

'please let go.' She tries to pull away. I let loose a bit and she pulls away without her gloves.

'give me back my gloves.' I hold them behind my back.

'first tell me why you wear them.' She freezes and cups her hands.

'you can trust me you know. You know I have fire powers. what secret is greater than that?' she shakes her head. 'I can't tell you.' She looks away.

'please give me back my gloves..' I shake my head.

'no.' she looks to me with pleading eyes.

'please, I need them.'

'do you have a thing about dirt or something?' she shakes her head.

'please, I don't want to hurt you.' I look confused.

'hurt me? why would you hurt me over some gloves?' she takes a deep breath.

'I need them… to control myself..'

'why? Are you a sociopath or something and the gloves make you calm?' she shakes her head.

'this isn't a joke! Give them back!' she tries to grab them from behind my back but I jump around her.

'first tell me what's so important about these gloves and why you wanted to know how I could control.. my.. powers..' I start to grin at her causing her to freeze.

'control yourself? Needing gloves. White hair. It all makes sense now.' She looks at me terrified.

'it's not what you think!' she tries to grab her gloves again.

'I think it is. Admit it!' she takes a deep breath.

'fine!' she walks up to me and whispers in my ear.

'I have powers too.' I look at her.

'I wouldn't have known if you wouldn't have told me.' I grin causing her to look to me in shock.

'what!' I grin even more.

'I knew you were hiding something but I wouldn't have guessed you had powers too you known. I'm not that smart.' She looks at me terrified.

'but.. you.. how.. what?'

' I just pointed out some facts. I seriously thought you were some sort of vampire that could control her powers with gloves.' She looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

'are you serious?'

'yeah, now show me your powers.' I cross my arms with her cloves between them.

'fine. You know anyway now.' She takes a deep breath and holds her hand out. She looks around and makes a snowflake appear.

'ice powers huh.' She nods. I give her back her gloves and put my hand on her shoulder.

'your secret is save with me. as long as you don't tell anyone mine.' I hold out my hand. She hesitates but grabs it and shakes it.

'promise.' She then pulls away and puts on her gloves.

'why are you afraid of your powers?' she freezes in place.

'what?' I look at her.

'you said you needed to control it. Did something happen causing you to lose control?' she looks at me terrified.

'something happened yeah.' I shake my head.

'tell me, I can help. I have experience with my powers.' she looks at me and shakes her head.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I nod.

'you can tell me if you're ready.' She nods to me.

'come on, let's go back. Otherwise Anna thinks I got lost on my way to the bathroom.'

'okay.'

* * *

We walk out of Elsa's room back to the living room.

'hey there you guys are! I though Ymke got lost on her way to the bathroom!' I look Elsa.

'told you.'

'Elsa, where did you go anyway?' Anna looks to Elsa.

'I went to the bathroom before her.' Anna nods.

'come sit down.' I sit down on my place on the couch and Elsa in her chair.

'so Ymke? what sort of stuff can you do with your powers?'

'eh, I can burn things, make fire, fly, make fireworks, heat things up and I'm working on making magma that instantly chills down into rock so I can sculpt things.'

'you can fly!?'

'yeah want me to show you guys?' they all nodded. I stood up and jumped in the air. Fire shot out of my feet and I flew around.

'WOW! AWESOME!' everybody jumped up. I landed on the ground and laughed.

'I know right!?' the rest of that afternoon I showed them what I could do and they were all amazed. Elsa most of all.

* * *

'how was school today?' I was eating dinner with my parents and Bram.

'it was okay. One of my teachers flirted with my friends. What a creep.' My mother looked at me confused.

'okay, and something else?' I shoke my head.

'nope.'

'okay.'

* * *

_Anna the bitch: why did you change my name into that?_

_Ymke: because I can!_

_Anna the bitch: you're a Meany!_

_Ymke: :) I know_

_Rapunzel: I think Anna the chocolate freak would have been a better name :p_

_Tooth: or Anna the clumsy _

_Anna the bitch: I'm not clumsy!_

_Jack: says the girl who fell over her own feet today._

_Kristoff: Annabel sounds fitting too._

_Anna the bitch: THAT IS NOT MY NAME OKAY!_

_Ymke: yeah right XP_

_Hiccup: hahahaha XD_

_Astrid: Annabel, no shouting!_

_Merida: HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Anna the bitch left the group._

_Flynn: she'll come back soon._

_Anna the bitch joined the group._

_Anna the bitch: you're all meanies!_

_Anna the bitch left the group._

_Ymke: hahaha XD_

_Kristoff: I'll go talk to her._

* * *

*bing* hm?

_1 new message from Elsa. _huh?

_Elsa: hey..could you come to the park near school? I want to talk about something._

I looked at the time. 7:21

_Ymke: yeah sure, I'll be there in a few minutes_

_Elsa: okay_

* * *

I stood up and put on my shoes. I grabbed a jacket and walked downstairs.

'I left something at Anna's house. I'll be back soon.' My mom stopped me.

'can't she bring it to school tomorrow?' I shoke my head.

'it's important. I'll be back soon okay.' My mother hesitated but nodded.

'fine just hurry up.'

'don't worry!' I'll be fine!' I walked to my car and drove to the park.

* * *

I parked my car at school and walked into the park.

_Ymke: where are you?_

_Elsa: by the lake._

I put my phone in my jacket and walked over to the lake. I looked around to see if I could spot Elsa. It was dark but I could see bright thanks to all the stars and the bright moon. In looked beautiful. I looked at the lake to see the reflections of all the stars and the moon. I couldn't help but smile.

'it's beautiful isn't it?'I turned around to see Elsa sit on a bench.

'yeah.. so, what did you want to talk about?' I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

'about what you said today… about me being able to tell you about what happened…about how I became afraid of my powers..' she is still looking at the ground.

'yeah, if you want to you can tell me.'

'and.. you could help me learn to control them..right?' she looks to me with red eyes.

'wait, where you crying before I got here?' I look at her concerned.

'I just needed a moment alone…' she looks at the ground. I pull my hands out of my pocket and lay a hand on hers.

'just know that I will help you. I promise.' Elsa looks at me before she suddenly pulls me into a hug. I process what's happening and hug her back.

'thank you.' She whispers quietly into my ear. I just nod. As she pulls away she takes a deep breath.

'when Anna and I were little, we were very close.' I nod.

'the reason why we grew apart..were my powers..' I see she has a difficult time so I put my arm around her.

'we always used to sneak out at night and build snowmen. But one day… it went wrong.'

'what happened?'

'Anna was jumping on piles of snow I made…but she went too fast… I slipped and….I hit her… with my p-powers…' I rub her shoulder with my hand.

'where?'

'her head… that's why…she has… that blonde streak of hair..' so that's where she got that..

'in order for her to be okay… she needed to forget… about…my powers…'

'Anna doesn't know..?' Elsa nods slowly.

'but, she got hit with your powers. does that mean there got ice in her head?' Elsa nodded again.

'who removed it then?' Elsa looked at me.

'my parents toke Anna to some friends. They removed it. I don't know how but..they did, and her memories aswell.' A tear fell on her cheek. I look at her sadly and pull her into a hug.

'and my parents.. told me I needed to conceal my powers… to be safe..' I pull away and wipe away her tear with my thumb.

'concealing it isn't right. It's a part of who you are. You need to accept it, otherwise you become afraid of yourself and your powers.' Elsa looks at me.

'is that what you did? You accepted it?' I nodded.

'it was a part of me.' I open my hand and hold it between us. I made a small flame.

'it is me. every flame I make is an extension of myself. When I'm happy the flame is big. when I'm sad the flame is small. I found out powers work on emotions aswell. When I lost control I was scared..terrified and angry. The flames hurt me just as my emotions did.' I look at Elsa who is listening carefully. I make the flame disappear and grab her hand. I lay it open on mine.

'with you it's the same. When you were young your powers were still trying to be controlled. When you hit Anna it was an accident. Nothing more. you were scared and concerned. Your powers tried to safe her just like you tried. Think about what happens when you're sad.' I pointed at the bench that was covered in a small layer of frost.

'they are out of control and hard. But when you're happy.' I held her hand out.

'they are in total control and soft.' Elsa relaxed and made a small snowflake appear. I looked at her.

'see?' Elsa looked so happy. She was shining in the moonlight. I couldn't help but smile.

'yeah.' She looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

'thank you..' she pulled away but held her hands on my shoulder and looked deeply into my eyes. I was smiling at her happily.'

'Ymke?' I nodded.

'will you help me.. control them fully?' I smiled at her softly.

'ofcourse' I nodded while saying that. Elsa stood up and pulled me of the bench aswell.

'I should go home.' I nodded.

'me too.' Elsa hugged me again.

'thanks for listening.' I nodded.

'no problem.' She pulled away a bit and faced me. she was very close causing me to become red a bit. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. She then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I became bright red and my eyes went wide. She pulled away and saw my reaction. She couldn't help but giggle.

'see you tomorrow fury.' She winked and turned around.

'yeah, see you tomorrow…snowflake.' She turned around and I stuck my tongue out to her. she did the same.

'bye.' She waved and I waved back.

'bye.' As I turned around I walked to my car. Did all of that seriously happen? I was smiling like an idiot while walking away.

* * *

Elsa walked into the other direction.

'she's so cute when she's shy.' She whispered to herself.

* * *

Unknown to both of us somebody had witnessed the whole thing.

'this is very.. interesting. Let's keep an eye on those two.'

* * *

**AN: the first official elsaXreader scenes XD hope you guys like it! And who could be the person that witnessed it all? You'll see next time :p **


	5. movie time

**AN: new chapter! :D be happy! I love writing this story you know :p I'm too happy XD anyway, please share ,follow and review! Please tell me what you guys like about it. Also maybe a few small spoilers for the movie divergent in this chapter :s**

* * *

When I came home I headed upstairs quickly. I came into my room and started on my homework.

*beep*

_Crazy mofo's: 1 new message_

_Anna joined the group_

_Elsa joined the group_

_Anna: hey guys! We should go to a movie tomorrow! All of us!_

_Ymke: which movie?_

_Hiccup: divergent?_

_Jack: yeah!_

_Tooth: sounds great!_

_Merida: I can't . I'm grounded _

_Ymke: sucks for you!_

_Elsa: sounds fun_

_Kristoff: so divergent it is?_

_Astrid: sounds great!_

_Flynn: everyone's coming except Merida?_

_Rapunzel: I think so_

_Anna: yup. So 10 people?_

_Ymke: yeah._

_Jack: I'll make reservations for our tickets._

_Hiccup: is everyone driving to the cinema themselves?_

_Elsa: I think so._

_Anna: I'm smart right!_

_Ymke: no Anna, just having one good idea doesn't make you smart._

_Anna: you're still mean!_

_Ymke: I'm evil! Muhahahahaha XD you'll all burn!_

_Kristoff: hahahahaaha!_

_Flynn: XD_

_Jack: XP seriously?_

_Merida: she's a villain! _

_Hiccup: oh no!_

_Anna: someone save us!_

_Tooth: is it a bird?_

_Rapunzel: is it a plane?_

_Jack: no! it's jack frost! Tututuuuu!_

_Ymke: hahaha XD hey guys, I need to finish my homework. Bye!_

_Elsa: bye_

_Anna: byeeee_

_Kristoff: later_

_Jack: yeah run you coward! I'll get you anyway!_

_Astrid: jack! _

_Jack: XP_

* * *

'hey guys' as I walked over to the lockers I saw Anna and Elsa talk.

'hey Ymke.' Anna grinned at me. not good.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' I heard jack from behind me and jumped out of the way. Jack ran past me and into the lockers.

'uugghhh!' he fell to the ground. We all burst into laughing.

'looks like the hero failed.' Tooth walked over to him and hang over him with her head.

'I won't give up that easy!' jack jumped up and tackled me.

'AAAH!' we both fell onto the ground. Jack sat on top of me.

'surrender!' I grinned.

'never!' I poked his side causing him to jump up. I then grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground.

'looks like I win!' he grunted. Tooth then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'I thought you were very brave.' Jack smiled at her.

'what's this frost? Getting your ass kicked by a girl!?' we all turned around to see a guy with pitch black hair stare at jack.

'shut up pitch.' Jack got up.

'pitch! Are ya even working lad? Get back to work ya small bag o bones.' The janitor gobber appeared from behind him.

'gobber!' gobber grabbed pitch and pulled him away.

'that'll teach that little bitch.' Jack smirked.

'jack!' tooth gave him a slap on his shoulder. He grinned back.

'hey guys, we need to get to class.' Hiccup spoke up.

'what class do we have?'

'music class.' I look at Elsa.

'sounds fun.'

'it is, we have the best teacher there is. Mr. Sebastian.'

'sounds good.'

'Elsa! Ymke!' we both look up to see Anna run towards us.

'I just heard we're going to sing in music class! How great is that!' I grunt.

'something wrong?'

'I can't sing Anna. I sound like a dying whale while singing.' She shakes her head.

'nonsense! I'm sure you'll be fine!' she then pulls Elsa and me along.

* * *

'c'mon c'mon c'mon!' as we enter the class Anna insists we sit down somewhere in the front.

'you guys go sit there, I'm going to sit in the back.' As I try to walk away Anna grabs me.

'oh no you're not!' I grunt as she pushes me In a chair and sits down next to me.

'I hate you.' Anna grins proudly.

'sure you do.' Then a short man walks into the room.

'ello class, today we are all going to sing karaoke!' most of the class looks happy. I cover my face.

'who'd like to start?' Ariel raises her hand as first.

'I do!'

'ah ariel, always first aren't we, why not let someone Else start first… like…. Elsa?' Elsa's eyes shot open wide. I can't help but grin.

'm-me?' Elsa points at herself. Sebastian nods.

'okay then.' She stands up and walk to the front of the class.

'pick any song you like and start.' Sebastian sits down in his chair and leans back.

'okay, I'm ready.' Elsa presses a song on the pc and grabs the microphone. She looks to Anna and me as we hold our thumbs up. She holds her breath as the song starts to play. I've heard it before but I can't remember the title. Elsa takes a deep breath and begins singing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits__  
__'cause someone says they're so__  
__Some things I cannot change__  
__But till I try, I'll never know!__  
__Too long I've been afraid of__  
__Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love__  
__It comes at much too high a cost!__  
__I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__And you can't pull me down_

_So if you care to find me__  
__Look to the western sky!__  
__As someone told me lately:__  
__"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"__  
__And if I'm flying solo__  
__At least I'm flying free__  
__To those who'd ground me__  
__Take a message back from me__  
__Tell them how I am__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I'm flying high__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And soon I'll match them in renown!__  
__And nobody in all of Oz__  
__No Wizard that there is or was__  
__Is ever gonna bring me down! _

when Elsa started that high note my mouth fell open. She had a amazing voice.

_Bring me down! _

This note was even longer.

_Oooaahhh! _

The whole class started clapping as she hit the last high note. When she was done she looked back at us and giggled at my reaction. My mouth hang open and my eyes were wide. I'd never known she could sing this amazing. She walked back to Anna and me and sat down.

'your mouth is hanging open.' She giggled as she looked at me.

'I know. I just didn't know you could sing like that.' She looks at me with a grin.

'why thank you.' She stuck out her tongue.

* * *

'yeah Elsa, we didn't know you could sing like that!' after music class was over we went and sat outside with all our friends.

'hahaha, thanks again.' Everybody kept complementing Elsa. Jack speaks up.

'but anyway, everyone except Merida is coming to the cinema with us?' Merida grunts.

'stupid mom.' I laugh at her.

'everyone is going there on their own?' Flynn asks. everybody nods.

'okay, but Elsa and I are riding together, right Elsa?' Anna looked at her sister.

'yeah, ofcourse dummy.' Elsa stuck out her tongue. She suddenly became closer to her sister.

'how much money are you guys taking to the cinema?' I looked at everyone.

'like 20 bucks I guess.' Hiccup answered.

'yeah, same.' Rapunzel nodded.

'okay then.' I leaned back against a tree and looked around as everyone nodded. I looked at Elsa who was smiling happily. I look at her hands and notice she has no gloves on. She has them in her hands instead. I smile at it and look up to her. she saw me and nods as she already knows what I was thinking.

* * *

_Jack: I'm leaving right now, see you guys at the cinema!_

_Tooth: I'm going too, bye!_

_Kristoff: me too_

_Ymke: I'm going too I guess, see you guys at the entrance!_

_Anna: see you guys there!_

* * *

I grabbed my jacket and wallet. I put on my shoes and walked outside. I put on my red with black blouse with a black t-shirt underneath it. It was warm in the cinema so I put on something different.

'I'm going to the movies! Bye!' I heard my mom say goodbye and walked outside. I stepped inside my car and drove to the cinema.

When I stepped out of my car I saw Anna, Elsa, kristoff, jack, rapunzel and hiccup stand at the entrance.

'hey guys.' I waved as I walked over to them.

'hey, you're here.' they all turned to me as kristoff heard me.

'hey everyone!' I turned around to see tooth and Astrid arrive.

'now only Flynn is missing.' Rapunzel spoke up.

'he probably forgot the time and will arrive 2 minutes before the movie starts. Let's go inside and get our tickets.' Jack turned around.

'yeah, if we wait on him we'll miss the movie.' Kristoff agreed.

'hey, that's not true!' we all turned around to see Flynn run over to us.

'let me guess. you forgot the time?' hiccup crossed his arms.

'maybe, but I'm on time!' he said while catching his breath.

'hahaha, that's a first.' Tooth said. Everybody started laughing.

'oh shut up!' he grunted.

'let's just go and get our tickets.' Astrid spoke up.

* * *

'1 ticket for divergent.' It was my turn to buy a ticket.

'here you go.' I paid for my ticket and walked to the rest.

'do you have the right ticket?' I looked at it.

'yeah. Now just wait for Elsa, Flynn, rapunzel, hiccup and Astrid to get their tickets.' Anna looked at me and nodded.

'what kind of snacks are you buying?' jack looked at Anna.

'chocolate, Pepsi, gummies and kristoff kisses.' She looked at kristoff and winked. I rolled my eyes.

'pss, get a room lovebirds.' She stuck out her tongue to me.

'get yourself a lovebird then.' I shoke my head.

'at least I'm gonna watch the movie. You guys are probably gonna kiss the whole time.' Jack laughed.

'we all are probably.' He put his arm around tooth.

'tss.' I stuck out my tongue to them.

* * *

As the rest got their tickets we got our food and walked over to the room our movie got played. The room was divided in 3 rows. A big one in the middle with like 30 seats next to each other and then two rows beside them with 4 seats next to each other. We sat down in right row. Hiccup, Astrid, jack and tooth sat down in the first 4 seats. Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna and kristoff in the one behind them and Elsa and me sat down in the one behind them. We didn't want to "interrupt'' their kissing moments.

'you guys sure you want to sit there?' Anna looked at us.

'it's fine, you two have a nice time kissing instead of watching the movie.' I stuck out my tongue and grabbed some popcorn.

'alright then.' Anna turned around. I then looked at Elsa and whispered to her.

'I see it's going better with your.. things.' She nodded.

'thanks to your advice.' She smiled at me.

'I'm glad it's going better. And have you told Anna yet?' she shoke her head.

'I can't… it's complicated.' I put my hand on hers.

'she'll accept it, I'm sure.' Elsa nods.

'thanks.' She sat back in her seat as the movie started.

* * *

'I'd like to be in dauntless.' I whispered to Elsa during the movie.

'I don't know which one I'd like to be in.' Elsa whispered back.

'maybe abnegation?' she nodded.

'or erudite, because I love blue.' I nodded. I then pointed at the rest of the group.

'they're not even watching, except hiccup and Astrid.' Elsa giggled. Anna and kristoff were kissing. Rapunzel and Flynn were sharing food and kissing and I couldn't see what jack and tooth were doing but I guess they were kissing.

'must be great.. loving someone that much.' I nodded.

'food is better.' She looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

'what? It's true.' I ate a piece of popcorn.

'you're so stupid.'

'shut up.' I threw a piece of popcorn in her hair. She had a loose braid instead of her bun. She looked at me and threw a piece back.

'tss.' I stuck out my tongue and leaned back in my seat. I put my hands on the side of the chairs and leaned on one of them.

* * *

After a while the two main characters had a deep talk. I felt a cold hand on mine. I looked to my hand and saw Elsa's hand without a glove on mine. I looked at her to see her look at me. I felt I became a bit red and looked back at the screen.

As the main characters started kissing I saw Anna and kristoff make out, Astrid and hiccup kiss softly, rapunzel and Flynn were making out too and jack and tooth were probably making out too. I looked at Elsa who was looking at the ground. her hand was still on mine. I grab her hand softly causing her to look up. I look at her with a smile. She then leans over to me and whispers something.

'can I show you something?' I look at her a bit confused but nod. She faces me and looks into my eyes. She then leans in for a kiss. As she comes towards me I feel my heartbeat raise. I lean in a bit. The moment our lips touch I feel as I can fly. Her lips are soft and warm. I can't help but smile. As she pulls away I open my eyes to see her look at me shyly.

'I..I wanted to tell you first but..' before she could talk further I leaned over to her, pulled her over to me and kissed her softly. She was frozen at first but relaxed anyway. As I pulled away I could see that she was a bit surprised. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me.

'it's okay.' Elsa smiles at me before she looks at our hands. their still holding each other.

'do you..like me too?' she looks at me shyly again. I nod.

'I do.' She smiles before she leans in for another kiss. I happily return it.

'hihihi..' we break the kiss and look at the chairs before us. We see Anna, Astrid, hiccup, kristoff, rapunzel, Flynn, jack and tooth all look at us with wide grins.

'soo, how long has this been going on?' Anna grins widely while asking that. I look at Elsa who is frozen and bright red.

'pff, shut up Anna. Go back to kissing kristoff.' I stick my tongue out to her and look back at Elsa with is fiddling with her braid.

'don't mind them.' I then pull her hands away from her braid and hold them. She looks to me. I cup her face and give her a soft kiss. She leans into the kiss and hold my other hand.

'awww' I open my eye and look at Anna who is holding her hands up in a heart shape. Without breaking the kiss I give her a shut up look. As I pull away from the kiss I sit back in my seat and grab Elsa's hand. She leans over to me and rests her head on my shoulder. This evening just got a whole lot better.

* * *

'so, you two a couple now or something?' after the movie ended Anna kept asking Elsa and me about our kiss. I look at Elsa.

'I'd love to, what about you?' Elsa looked at me questioning. I nod and put my arm around her.

'I'd love to.' Anna jumps up and cheers.

'yes! I knew it!' I looks at Elsa and me and makes another heart shape.

'then it's official I guess.' I look at Elsa.

'yeah it is.' Anna runs over to the rest of the group.

'THEY'RE NOW A COUPLE!' I look at Elsa and grin.

'she's our number 1 shipper now, isn't she?' Elsa nods.

'looks like it.' Elsa gives me a kiss on my cheek before walking over to Anna.

'let's go home.' She waves at me as I wave back.

'so, is she a good kisser?' I look next to me to see jack look at me.

'very funny.' I walk over to my car and look around as they walk away.

'jack!' he turns around.

'she is!' after that I stuck out my tongue and got inside my car.

* * *

**AN: they kissed :3 yay! Shippers go wild! (and Anna is their number 1 shipper I guess XD) hope you guys liked this chapter! Please share, review and follow!**


	6. training

**AN: new chapter! More fluffyness! :D and some more plot things! And maybe some dramaaa! Please share, review and follow! Also I do ship jelsa for those wondering, but I ship jackXtoothfairy more XP**

* * *

The next morning I arrived on school I was the first one. I walked over to my locker and put away some books.

'hey Ymke!' I turned around to see Anna and Elsa walk over to me. Elsa had her hair in her braid again.

'hey, you two are happy.' They were smiling happily.

'yeah, especially Elsa after the movie.' Anna grinned at us as Elsa walked over to her locker.

'number one shipper over there.' I close my locker and stick out my tongue to Anna.

'oh shut up, I'm just happy for you guys.' She opens her locker and puts away her books.

'why thank you.' I say sarcastic. I look at Elsa who chuckles at me.

'hey feistypants!' kristoff walks over to Anna and wraps her in a hug from behind.

'hey reindeer king!' Anna turns around and gives him a kiss. Kristoff lives on a farm where they have horses and reindeers. He's usually around the reindeers or his dog Sven.

'hey guys, how are you all doing?' hiccup and jack walked over to us.

'were all doing good.' Anna answered.

'and the two new lovebirds?' rapunzel and Merida came walking towards us. Elsa blushed and hid her face in her locker. I smiled at her.

'were doing good.' I stuck out my tongue to them.

'wait, what happened?' Merida looked at us questioning.

'they kissed yesterday during the movie and now they're a couple.' Anna grinned at us as Elsa closed her locker and looked at her.

'how did that happen?' Merida looked even more confused.

'ask them, I just looked over to them and saw them kissing. I then told the rest.' I looked at Anna.

'why did you even look at us?'

'because I wanted to see your reactions! Even though I didn't expect that to happen.' She grinned even more.

'Anna is always curious.' Astrid, tooth and Flynn walked towards us.

'you can say that.' Kristoff put his arm around her.

'oh shut up already!' Anna gives him a soft slap on his shoulder.

'what lesson do we have?' I ask.

'pedonomy from Hans.' I grunted as Anna said it.

'I can't stand that asshole.' Elsa raised her eyebrow at me.

'what! He is!' she nodded.

'yeah but still, he's not an asshole. He's a dick.' I grinned at her.

'tsss.' She gave me a light smack on my shoulder as we walked over to the classroom.

* * *

'here are your grades from the project of Tuesday.' He walked around the class and handed us our papers. He handed Elsa the paper and winked again.

'very good ladies.' I looked at him disgusted. Elsa quickly grabbed the paper and looked back at us.

'Elsa, could I have a talk with you after the lesson?' Elsa froze.

'yeah.' She looked at me in panic. I just shrugged.

'okay then.' Hans walked away.

'what does he want from you?' I look at Elsa.

'he's probably gonna flirt the whole time.' I look at her with my eyebrow raised.

'then I'll burn his ass.' She giggled as she looked at our grade.

'a B+, nice!' we nodded.

'yeah.' Anna looked at us.

* * *

'we'll wait for you outside.' I nodded as Ymke and Anna left the room. I walked over to Hans who was sitting on his desk.

'ah Elsa.' He looked at me.

'I wanted to talk a bit over your grades.' Sure you do.

'they have been going a bit downwards haven't they?' I shake my head.

'they haven't sir.' He looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

'they haven't? then I've seen it wrong.' He grinned a bit.

'now that we're talking, how is it going with your social life? You've been making a lot of new friends.' What a creep.

'yes I have. What about it?' he grinned at me.

'are you in a relationship by the way?' WHAT?

'um yes?' his grinned dropped.

'and who is the lucky guy?' I shoke my head.

'girl you mean.' His face became confused.

'why Elsa, I wouldn't have thought something like that of you.' I shoke my head.

'you don't know me enough then.' I grabbed my bag and walked away. When I opened the door I saw Ymke and Anna talking. I walked over to Ymke and hugged her. She smiled at me surprised. I pulled away and looked at her happy.

'hey, you ready to go?' I looked over to Hans who was staring at us weird. I looked back at Ymke and nodded.

'yeah, let's go.'

* * *

'so what did that pedophile want?' I looked at Elsa questioning.

'he was flirting as usual and asking weird questions.' I pull her close to me.

'don't worry, he will never touch you as long as I'm around.' She smiled at me.

'yeah, you'll burn his ass if he even tries to touch me.' I nod.

'hey you two done being all cuddly?' we sat outside by our usual spot. Merida looked at us irritated.

'you're just jelly because you're the only one who isn't dating anyone.' Astrid stuck out her tongue to Merida who grunted.

'shut up!' Merida threw a stick at her. we all laughed at them.

'but about you two, when did you become so close?' Merida looked at us questioning.

'I guess after you guys knew about my powers?' she nodded.

'okay then.' Merida fell backwards into the grass.

'Ymke, can we go to your place after school?' Elsa looked at me.

'yeah sure.' Flynn grinned at us.

'have safe sex.' Everybody looked at Flynn who was laughing his ass off.

'Flynn! What the fuck is wrong with you!?' rapunzel gave him a smack on his shoulder. Elsa became red and hid her face.

'what! I'm just saying they should have safe sex!' I give him a disgusted look.

'we're not gonna have sex!'

'who says that? That was the same thing rapunzel said the first time we hang out together and we- mhphphh.' Rapunzel put her hand on his mouth quickly.

'he's just bluffing!' she was bright red. We all started laughing.

'rapunzel, since when did you become such a bad girl!?' Anna said.

'says the girl who has already done it too!' Anna became bright red as Elsa looked at her with a eyebrow raised.

'I haven't!' she looked the other way while the rest died of laughter.

'okay, who hasn't done it here?' Elsa, hiccup, Astrid, Merida and me raised our hands.

'you five then.' Jack looked to Flynn and grinned.

'and those two are going to be the first to have lesbian sex.' They grinned at Elsa and me. I grunted and facepalmed. Elsa became bright red and hid her face in her arms as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

'but okay then, you guys "aren't" gonna have sex. We get it.' Flynn grinned at us before falling back into the grass.

'oh shut up!' I looked around and shot a small fireball at his ass. He jumped up.

'AAAAAAAAH! HOT HOT HOT!' he jumped around before he sat down on his butt and started scraping his butt over the grass.

'payback bitch!' I grinned before highfiving Anna who held out her hand. He looked back at me with an angry look.

'still doesn't change the fact!' I raised my eyebrow and opened my hand. His eyes went wide as he jumped behind jack. I grinned.

'yes it does! Now shut up about it!' I looked at Elsa who was still bright red. I chuckle at her shyness.

* * *

'so Anna doesn't know?' Elsa nods.

'I don't know how to tell her..' I grab her hand.

'just tell her. she'll accept it, I'm sure of it.'

'who will accept what?' we look at each other in shock as Mr. porter appears from behind us. Not smart to talk about this when you're in biology class. Elsa turns around and smiles at him.

'that Anna will accept that I broke her favorite mug?' I raise my eyebrow at her.

'good luck with that, those things don't always end well.' He then walks away.

'broke her favorite mug?' Elsa looks at me.

'that was the fastest thing that I could come up with!' I grin at her.

'sure you do.' She gave me a small slap and giggled.

* * *

'okay then, now let's try to thaw.' After school Elsa and I went to my home and started working on her powers.

'but there is nothing to thaw..' I take a deep breath.

'I know. That's why we're going to freeze something first.' She looks at me confused.

'how?' I grin.

'let's find out.' I walk over to her.

'what are you planning?' she looks at me scared.

'if your powers work on emotions..then freezing must be powered by.. fear.' I smirk as she looks at me scared.

'what are you going to do?' she started to back away as I smirked and walked closer to her. even though Elsa was longer than me, I somehow stood over her.

'remember what Flynn said?' I lick my lips while saying it cause Elsa's eyes to become wide.

'yes…' she backs away a bit.

'I guess he was right.' I grab her arm and pull her towards me. she looks to me terrified. I look darkly into her eyes.

'I wonder if you still look so good without all this on.' Her mouth falls open when I say it.

'you're joking…right?' I lick my lips again and keep looking darkly into her eyes. I pull her against me and hold my hands low on her hips.

'I'm not.' She tries to push me away but I push her on my bed. She clutches on my covers and starts freezing them. My plan is working. I hang over her and look at her even more darkly causing her to freeze my covers totally. I go over to her neck and kiss it.

'stop.. please…' I look back at her and smirk. I then grab her and roll on my back. As she lays on top I stick out my tongue.

'gotcha!' she looks at me confused before she becomes angry and sits up.

'you meany!' she slaps my arm. 'You scared me!' I nod.

'that was my plan.' I sit up causing her to fall backwards but I catch her in time.

'look at my covers.' She looks behind me and sees they are frozen solid.

'couldn't you have scared me another way!?' I nod.

'this was way more funnier.' She raises her eyebrow at me as I smile at her playfully.

'how would you feel if I suddenly started doing that!?' I smile at her innocently.

'I'd start tickling you.' She looks at me scared. I poke her side causing her to jump up.

'NO!' I jump up and run over to her and grab her from behind and start tickling her.

'AHAHAHAHA STOP! NO! AHAHAHA!' I lift her up and throw her on my bed and pin her onto it. I tickle her even more.

'AHAHAHAHA NO! STOAHAHAOP! HAAHAHA!' he starts trying to make me stop but I laugh t her.

'STOP! AHAHAHAHA! STOP!' she shoots a blast of snow at me causing me to fall backwards on the ground.

'OH NO!' she jumps up and runs over to me as I lay on the floor in a pile of snow.

'are you okay!?' she sits down next to me and looks at me. I just laugh and brush some snow of my face.

'I'm fine!' I grab her and pull her to the ground.

'stop scaring me!' she hugs me and lays on top of me.

'I can tease you.' I stick out my tongue to her as she sits on top of me.

'well don't!' she bents forward and hangs over my face. I smile at her.

'I won't promise anything.' She raises her eyebrow at me.

'oh really?' she pokes me in my side causing me to let out a squeal.

'oh, so you're ticklish too?' she grins at me.

'oh no.' before I know it Elsa started tickling me. I start laughing.

'AHAHAHAHAHAAH!' I grab her and try to get her of me. she just continues tickling me.

'payback!' I pull her towards my face causing her to freeze and blush. I lean in for a kiss and kiss her softly. She pulls her hands away from my sides and puts them next to my face. I go with my hand through her hair. As I pull away she looks at me softly. She rolls of me and I stand up.

'come on, let's thaw my covers.' She nods as I help her stand up.

'think of love. Love will thaw.' She looks at my covers and raises her hand. I stand behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She raises the frost over my covers and forms a snowflake in the air. She then departs it and it's gone.

'good job snowflake.' She turns around and gives me a hug.

'couldn't have done it without you.' She gives me a kiss on my cheek and sits down on my bed. I sit down next to her.

'about the "you know" thing..' I wrap her into a hug.

'don't worry. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it to be honest.' She looks at me and smiles.

'thank you.' She gives me a kiss. I hear the door downstairs open.

'I'm home!' it's my mother. I look at Elsa who raises an eyebrow at me.

'that's my mother.'

'Ymke! hang up your jacket! Is someone here with you!? Put away your shoes!' she starts to giggle.

'it's always like this you know.' She starts to laugh.

'come, let's go downstairs.' I stand up and grab her hand. She walks along with me.

* * *

we walk into the kitchen to be greeted by my mother.

'Ymke, put away your jacket and shoes!' I grunt and walk away leaving Elsa in the kitchen. She waves awkwardly.

'hello, I'm Elsa.' My mother looks at her.

'are you one of Ymke's new friends?' she nods.

'we're very good friends actually..' she looks at her hands nervously. My mother looks at her confused. I walk back into the room.

'I hang up my jacket and put away my shoes. Anything else?'

'wont you introduce me to your new friend?' I look at Elsa.

'okay then, this is Elsa. My…' I look at Elsa. Elsa looks back at me nervous. '..friend.' my mother looks at us confused.

'is she also part of that new group of friends?' I nod. my cell phone then rings. I pick it up.

'hello?'

'_Ymke! come to the hospital! Quickly! Take Elsa with you!'_ it's Anna.

'Anna? What's wrong?' I look at Elsa.

'_it's hiccup!' _

* * *

**AN: cliffhanger! You guys are going to hate me for them :D also Ymke and Elsa aren't gonna frick frack (yet :3) that's up for you guys to decide. I hope you guys like the story so far. Please share, review and follow it if you read it!**


	7. hiccup's accident

**AN: drama! Love? A lot of stuff? You'll see :3 please share, review and follow! Also, if you guys have any questions: just ask them in a review or on my tumblr! (or Deviantart) links are in my profile.**

* * *

As Elsa and I arrived at the hospital we were greeted by Flynn and rapunzel.

'you guys heard it too?' we nod.

'what happened?' Elsa asked.

'there was a fire at the pet shelter hiccup works. He went in there to save all the animals and his own cat toothless but he got stuck. Toothless got the firefighter to hiccup just in time but..' we look at them questioning.

'he was injured badly and lost a foot and a bit of his leg.' Flynn said further. Our eyes go open wide.

'really? That sounds horrible. Come on, let's go and find the rest.' I said.

* * *

We walked towards a hall to find Anna, kristoff, Astrid, Merida, jack, tooth and a big man with a cat sitting.

'there you guys are!' Anna ran over to us.

'did you guys hear it?' we all nod. Astrid had a black cat with a split tail sit on her lap.

'luckily they found hiccup thanks to toothless.' Astrid pet toothless who seemed worried about hiccup too. We all sit down around her.

'don't worry, hiccup will be fine.' Elsa puts her hand on Astrid's leg.

'hiccup will be. I know my son.' We looked at hiccup's father.

'stoick! I heard the news! Is he alright lad?' gobber came walking towards us.

'he's in there gobber. They're operating his leg.' He nodded.

'he'll be fine. He's a Viking, just like you!' he got a small smile on his face.

'you're right gobber.' Then the door opened.

'how's my boy?' the doctor walked over to him.

'he's fine. He damage to his leg is permanent however. He'll need to get a replacement. But other than that, he'll wake up soon.' Everybody let out a relieved breath.

'follow me to the room he's being brought to.' We all nodded and followed the doctor.

* * *

'here is the room. When he wakes up, please call a nurse or a doctor.' Stoick nodded and walked into the room. Hiccup laid in a bed with a dirty face. Toothless jumped out of Astrid's arms and jumped on hiccup's bed. He started sniffling his face and licking him.

'they must be very close.' Astrid nodded.

'I think they even understand each other.' I smiled when I heard it.

* * *

We all stood around the room for a few minutes. Anna and Elsa were talking, kristoff and jack were looking outside, rapunzel, Merida and tooth were talking too, Flynn was leaning against the wall and on his phone and Astrid and I were looking at toothless who was still trying to wake hiccup up.

'why is he called toothless?' Astrid looked at me.

'when hiccup found him it looked like he had no teeth. And well, toothless got used to the name.' I nod and point at his tail.

'and his tail?'

'nobody knows. He was born with it maybe.' I nod. Toothless gives up and walks towards Astrid and me. I hold out my hand and let him sniffle it. He then puts his head against my hand and purrs.

'he's a cutie.' Toothless looks to me with big green eyes.

'he reminds me of my cats.' Astrid looks to me.

'you have cats too?' I nod

'2 to be exact. One of them is called tiger and the other karel. My father chose karel's name.' Astrid chuckles.

'they sound cute.' Toothless his ears stand up and he run back to hiccup. He mews at him. Everybody turns to hiccup and walks to the bed. We see hiccup's eyes open slowly. Toothless sniffles him before mewing again.

'toothless..?' hiccup looks around slowly. Toothless licks him a few times and jumps on hiccups belly.

'oww!' he jumps up and looks at toothless who sits innocently.

'hiccup!' Astrid runs over to him and hugs him.

'Astrid? Guys? Dad?' he looks around.

'glad you're back son.' He put his hand on hiccup's shoulder. A doctor then walks in.

'ah you're awake. Well, the good news is you can go home tonight. The bad news however..' hiccup looks confused and removes his blanket. His eyes go wide as he looks at his leg.

'my..leg..' everybody looks at him apologizing. Toothless sits against him and rubs his head against him.

'aye lad, but don't you worreh, I can make u a replacement.' Gobber points at hiccup's leg.

'thanks gobber.' Astrid grabs some crutches and hands them to hiccup. He takes them and stands up. He first needs to get used to them but quickly understands how to walk. Toothless hops next to him as we all walk out of the room.

* * *

'see you guys all tomorrow.' Hiccup waves as he, stoick, gobber and Astrid walk over to their car.

'I'm going too, see you guys tomorrow.' I wave as I walk over to my car. As I'm about to step in I feel someone poke my shoulder. I turn around to see Elsa stand there.

'could you give me a ride home? Anna is with kristoff's car and they're going to kristoff.' I nod and she steps in. I start the car and we go towards Elsa's home.

When we arrive I park my car and Elsa leans towards me. she kisses me softly. Instead of pulling away she pulls me towards her. she pulls away a bit and she looks deeply into my eyes.

'see you tomorrow.' She gives me a quick kiss before she stepped out of the car and walked to her house. She waved and I waved back. I started my car and drove home.

* * *

_Anna: tomorrow is Friday! Let's have a movie night!_

_Merida: yeah! Do stuff without me you bitch! _

_Ymke: still grounded?_

_Merida: yes!_

_Ymke: sucks for you XP_

_Anna: hahaha! Anyway, I wanna have a movie night!_

_Kristoff: hold on bossypants! We need to see if everyone can come!_

_Jack: yeah! (I can)_

_Flynn: I can come too._

_Ymke: me too_

_Rapunzel: me too_

_Tooth: I can_

_Elsa: me too_

_Astrid: I can_

_Hiccup: I don't know yet. leg issues :s_

_Kristoff: we understand hiccup._

_Anna: I mean, you don't need to come if you want._

_Hiccup: I'll try to come, okay?_

_Jack: kay dude._

_Anna: so everyone except ginger can come?_

_Merida: shut up yourself ginger!_

_Anna: I was joking!_

_Ymke: what movie are we gonna watch?_

_Tooth: a romantic movie 3_

_Jack: no!_

_Kristoff: no!_

_Flynn: absolutely not!_

_Hiccup: guys, seriously?_

_Tooth: pff guys!_

_Ymke: XD_

_Elsa: I think it's a good idea._

_Flynn: btw, did you guys do it or not?_

_Ymke: FLYNN! WTF!?_

_Rapunzel: Flynn, seriously?_

_Flynn: it was a serious question okay!_

_Elsa: no..?_

_Flynn: sure.. :3_

_Ymke: 0.o I'm scared of you_

_Flynn: not even close?_

_Ymke: -_- give up Flynn. We didn't._

_Flynn: no kisses in the neck? No touchy?_

_Elsa: she did kiss me in my neck :3_

_Ymke: Elsa!_

_Flynn: I KNEW IT!_

_Kristoff: AHAHAHA_

_Astrid: XD_

_Merida: BWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Ymke: -_- is this a payback or what?_

_Elsa: maybeee_

_Ymke: you're a stinker._

_Anna: told ya_

_Flynn: anything else to say?_

_Ymke: fuck you Flynn!_

_Anna: GUYS! WHAT MOVIE ARE WE GONNA WATCH!?_

_Tooth: romantic movie!_

_Jack: no! action!_

_rapunzel: what about pitch perfect?_

_Flynn: no!_

_Anna: CHOOSE ALREADY!_

_Ymke: why not watch the hunger games or something?_

_kristoff: sounds good. Action for the boys and romantic stuff for the girls._

_Anna: or both :) _

_Ymke: let's watch that one then :)_

_Flynn: or do you want to have fun with Elsa instead?_

_Ymke: FOR FUCKS SAKE FLYNN! LET IT GO ALREADY!_

* * *

'you guys all ready for the movie?' it was Friday evening and we all sat down at Anna and Elsa's house in the living room for the movie. Before that I met their little brother Olaf. He was asking for warm hugs the whole time. He even sang his little song to me called "in summer".

'yeah!' jack said. Me and Elsa sat cuddled up to each other on a couch. Next to us sat Anna and kristoff cuddled up together too. on another couch sat rapunzel and Flynn hand in hand and next to them sat Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup had a iron replacement as foot and we all helped him if he needed help. Jack and tooth sat in a chair together with tooth on jacks lap. As the movie played all the guys cheered at every bit of violence. Elsa had her head on my shoulder and she held my hand. I looked over to see Anna lean her head on kristoff's chest and her hands were playing with his. Flynn and rapunzel still sat hand in hand. Hiccup had his arm around Astrid and she cuddled up to him. Jack and tooth were sitting happily in their chair while also cuddling.

* * *

When the actual hunger games began in the movie Elsa nuzzled into my sweater. She let go of my hand and hugged my side. I had my arm around her and pulled her towards me. I looked to the other side of the room. I saw Flynn grin widely. I rolled my eyes at him. Today at school he kept asking about if we did it or not.

* * *

After a while most of us weren't even awake anymore. Anna had fallen asleep against kristoff who was asleep too. Hiccup and Astrid were asleep together and looked adorable. Flynn and rapunzel fell to the side of the couch and were asleep. Jack and tooth were still watching the movie. I was sacked away in the couch with a asleep Elsa on me. she was hugging me and had nuzzled into my neck. I brushed a lose bang out of her face and put it behind her ear. She was somehow still sitting on my lap instead of laying on it like Anna on kristoff's.

'is everyone asleep?' I looked to jack and tooth who stood up as the movie ended.

'looks like it.' I say .

'let's wake them up.' Jack grinned at tooth and me.

'how are you planning on doing that?' I asked.

'let's just say that it's going to be a small payback for Flynn.' I grinned. Jack ran out of the room and came back with a bucket of water.

'watch this.' he put down the bucket and pushed rapunzel out of the way slowly. When she laid on the other the side of the couch against Astrid he grabbed the water bucket and threw it at Flynn.

'AAAAAAAH!' Flynn jumped up from the couch and looked around confused. Everyone Else woke up and looked at him confused. Jack and tooth and I bursted into laughter.

'YOU ASSHOLE!' he ran after jack as the rest joined into our laughter. Elsa sat up and looked at me.

'what happened?'

'jack woke Flynn up with a bucket full of water.' She giggled a bit.

'guys…' Anna yawned while saying it. ' I think it's time you guys go.' We nod. Everybody stands up as Flynn comes back with jack under his arm.

'let's see if you like to be soaked with water!' he pulled jack along to the kitchen.

'NO! *blublubublubulbub*' we all started laughing as jack's head was under water in the bucket he used to wake Flynn up.

'let's go.' Hiccup walked towards the door with a bit of help of Astrid. I nodded and walked after them. I put on my jacket and turned towards the door of the kitchen as a soaked jack and Flynn walked into the hallway.

'you guys done playing with water?' they nod as answer. Elsa walks over to me and gives me a hug.

'can I come to your house tomorrow?' I nod.

'sure, just text before you come, kay?' she nods and gives me a quick kiss.

'who are the lovebirds now?' I look at Flynn who looks at us with his arms crossed.

'oh shut up!' I pulled away from our hug and kissed her forehead.

'see you tomorrow.' see waved as I walked out of the door towards my car. I started it up and drove back home.

* * *

'I'M HOME!' I closed the door and walked into the living room.

'how was it?' my parents were watching television.

'it was fun, but everyone except jack, tooth and me fell asleep.'

'was the movie that boring?' my father looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

'no, but everyone was cuddled up with someone Else and I guess they just fell asleep because of that.' He looked at me confused.

'what?'

'ugh, Anna and kristoff were cuddling, rapunzel and Flynn too, hiccup and Astrid were just holding hands, jack and tooth were sharing a chair and Elsa and me just sat on the couch next to Anna and kristoff.' His eyebrow raised.

'you and that Elsa girl have become very good "friends", haven't you?' I nod.

'yeah, what about it?'

'is there something going on between you two?' I turn around and walk towards the door of the room.

'maybeee.' I turn around and wave. I walk upstairs and sit down behind my desk. I start my laptop and start playing skyrim.

* * *

After a while I heard a knock on my door.

'yeah?' I paused the game and put of my headphones.

'Ymke?' it was my mother. She walked into my room.

'I have a question for you.' I swear, if this is about Elsa or something.

'it's about that Elsa girl.' Ofcourse it is.

'yeah, what about her?'

'does she know?' I look at her.

'yes..they all do.' My mother's eyes go wide.

'what did I tell you about it! What if something like the last time happens!?' I shake my head.

'they won't tell anyone. They are true friends and they all promised. Besides, I didn't tell them. They found out on their own.' My mother sighs.

'you know we can't move again if something goes wrong right?' I nod.

'nothing will go wrong mom!' I looked at her annoyed.

'if you say so.' She walked away and closed my door. I grunted and closed my laptop. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes.

_Nothing will go wrong this time. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**AN: hey guys! I'm sorry but I can't update for a couple of days :( sorry :s but anyway! Hope you guys like this chapter! Next one will be up after a couple of days :) please share, review and follow! PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY! It helps me a lot!**


	8. park date

**AN: new chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter! It contains some more fluffyness :3 please share, review and follow! Also why does only one person follow my story? It's weird 0.o if you read it, please follow! I want to see who and how many people read it :s**

* * *

*beep beep*

'ughh' I look up to see my alarm clock go off. It's Saturday! Why didn't I shut it off? I grunt again and look at the time. 7:15.

'too early!' I grab my covers and pull them over me. I tried falling asleep again but I couldn't. after a while I grunt again and roll out of bed falling flat on the floor. I get off the floor and walk over to my closet. I put on my red and black blouse with a black shirt underneath. I put on some jeans and look at my alarm clock again. 7:36. Time flows when you try to fall sleep again. I put my hair in my usual ponytail and walk downstairs and into the

'it's alive!' I look at my father who is teasing me with a ridiculous face.

'my alarm went off okay!' I walk towards the fridge and look inside it.

'there's nothing to eat!' my father looked at me.

'oh no!' I looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

'there is food over there.' He pointed at a counter where all the cookies were in. I walked over to it and opened it. I looked around for a bit before I grabbed a muesli bar.

'oh yeah, Elsa is coming over today.' My father nodded.

'how late?'

'I don't know. She'll text when she comes.' My father nodded again. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My cat tiger walked over to me and sat down on my lap. He looked at me with big eyes.

'you're hungry aren't you?' he kept looking at me.

'DAD! Tiger is hungry!'

'feed him then!

'NO! you do it!' I lifted him from my lap and walked over to the kitchen and put him down.

'he's your cat.' I looked at my father and stuck out my tongue.

'also yours!' I turned around and ran out of the room.

'you'll never catch me alive!' I'm pretty sure my father rolled his eyes. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I toke a bite from my bar and sat down behind my desk.

* * *

'SHIT! ZOMBIES!'

'_where are you!?'_

'in a dark cave being chased by zombies, creepers and spiders! And a few angry endermans!'

'_are you serious!? Dumbass!' _I was playing minecraft with my cousin Edward in a Skype call.

'help me!'

'_no! just get out of there alive! You have the ores and stuff.' _

'am I that useless to you without them?'

'_you're the one getting chased by zombies. It's everyone on his own here.'_

'I saved your ass a thousand times! Help me dipshit!'

'_alright! Alright!' _Edward teleported me back to our home.

'thank you.' I slapped his character.

'_what was that for!?' _

'for being an ass and not helping me!'

'_pfftt' _

'hahaha'

'_so, what's your new town, house and school like?' _

'it's pretty nice.'

'that's all you have to say?' I jump up at the unexpected answer. I turn around to see Elsa look at me.

'Elsa? When did you get here?'

'about 5 minutes ago.' I raise my eyebrow.

'how long have you been standing there?' she smiles at me innocently.

'since you got chased by zombies.'

'_someone there with you?' _I turn around and hang up the Skype call.

'who was that?' Elsa walks over to my desk and leans against it.

'my cousin.' I close my game and laptop.

'sounds like you two had a small disagreement over zombies.' I look at her with a eyebrow raised.

'you're were seriously standing there for like a few minutes?' she nods innocently. I grin and stand up.

'you're a stinker, you know.' She sticks out her tongue at me. I walk over to my bed and sit down. she sits down next to me.

'so, what do you want to do?' I look at her.

'I wanted to show you something first.' She held her hands out in front of her.

'did you learn a new trick?' she nodded. She started creating something with ice. I looked at it with awe. She really works on her powers. when she was done she had made a heart out of ice. She grabbed it and showed it to me.

'very nice.' She smiles brightly.

'you know, it misses something.' She looks at me confused. I heat up a finger and write something in the heart.

'done.' She looks at the heart and smiles brightly. I wrote Y+ E in it.

'aww.' She lays the heart down on my bed and leans in for a kiss. I kiss her back before I pull away.

'I love you too snowflake.' She smiles and rolls her eyes.

'you could just aswell say: hey Elsa has ice powers.' I laugh at her.

'I could just say I call you snowflake because of your hair.' She rolls her eyes again.

'don't roll your eyes like that…snowflake.' She looks at me again and shoots some snow in my face.

'hey! Not fair!' I grab her by her waist and pull her towards me and start tickling her.

'Ahahahaha no!' she tries to break free but I have her in my grasp.

'say you're sorry!' she shakes her head.

'ahahaha never! Hahahaha!' I start tickling her even more.

'say it or I'll tickle you even more!' I put my legs around her to hold her in place.

'okay! Hahahahahaha I'm ahahahahaha sorry!' I stop tickling her and fall backwards pulling her along and kiss her cheek from behind her. she turns around and lays on top of me.

'don't ever tickle me again!' I stick out my tongue. She grabs my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. We both smile. As Elsa pulls away she looks into my eyes.

'so, wanna go somewhere?' I nod

'any place you want to go?'

'the park?' I nod again.

'sounds okay.' She gets up and pulls me along. It was sunny outside so I didn't grab my jacket. Elsa was wearing a blue blouse with a white shirt with a snowflake on it underneath it. We walked downstairs.

'we're going to the park! Bye!' my father looked at us and nodded.

'be home on time!' I nod and wave before I close the door.

* * *

'what flavor do you want?' Elsa and I were at the park and decided to get some ice cream.

'vanilla, and what flavor do you want?' I look at the flavors.

'strawberry is nice I guess.' It was our turn and I grabbed my wallet.

'one ice cream vanilla and one ice cream strawberry.' The person behind the ice cream stand nodded and gave us the ice cream.

'that will be 2,50 then.' I gave him the money and walked away.

'follow me.' Elsa grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

'where are we going?' she looked at me.

'to my favorite spot.' She pulled me along to a quiet piece of the park. She looked around and pulled me through some bushes to a tree surrounded by bushes.

'here it is.' I looked around. It was a quiet place with a few trees surrounded by bushes.

'it's nice.' Elsa sat down next to the tree and motioned for me to sit down next to her. she began eating her ice cream. I smiled and looked at mine.

'Elsa, could you help?' Elsa looked at me confused.

'with what?' I pointed at my ice cream.

'it melted…' Elsa started laughing.

'I guess you're just too "hot" hahahaha.' I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

'can you freeze it back?' Elsa nodded and refroze my ice cream. I gave a kiss on her cheek.

'thank you.' She smiled and leaned against me as we sat against a tree.

* * *

'_I told you, let's wait till they leave or go somewhere. Then we'll get them.' _

* * *

'Elsa.'

'hmm?'

'you know we left the ice heart in the middle of my room, right?' Elsa looked at me.

'yes..?'

'my parents are home and if they enter my room they'll see a frozen heart with Y + E in it… don't you think that's a bit strange?' Elsa leaned back against my shoulder.

'they have a kid with fire powers, I don't think it will surprise them that badly. Besides, I don't think your parents will go into you room if you're not there.' I nod.

'yeah, you're right.' I lean my head against Elsa's.

'Ymke?' I look at Elsa.

'yeah?'

'thank you.'

'for what?' I look at her confused.

'for changing my life.'

'how did I change it then?'

'you helped me control my powers and showed me what it's like to love and be loved.' I shake my head.

'you were already loved silly, by Anna and Olaf. And you loved them back just as much.' She looks at me with a smile.

'remember Olaf's song?' she nodded.

'yes, what about it?'

'the line: the hot and cold are both so intense..'

'..put them together, it just makes sense?' I nod.

'it's the same with us.' She smiles brightly.

'yeah, you're right.' She then grabs her phone.

'what are you doing?' I look on her screen.

'I wanna take a picture, is that okay?' I nod and put my arm around her. she holds her phone out infront of us and opens the front camera. We both smile as she takes a picture.

'looks good.' She opened the picture and showed it.

'it does yeah.' I go through her hair with my fingers.

'you look beautiful in it Elsa.' She looks to me with a smile.

'thank you, you too.' I smile at her and give her a soft kiss. Elsa kisses me back but more passionately. As I start to kiss her back more passionately too. As the kiss becomes more heated Elsa pulls away and looks into my eyes.

'you know, you're actually a pretty good kisser.' Elsa fiddles with my hair.

'did you think I wasn't?' Elsa smiles at me seductively. I know I'm turning bright red.

'I didn't say that.' I look at her with a eyebrow raised.

'but you meant it.' She comes closer to me and whispers into my ear.

'secretly I did.' When she faces me again she looks at me seductively. She sits on my lap. I look back at her and lean in. I go past her face however and for her neck. She instantly freezes again. Looks like this is her weakness. I kiss her neck softly. I go a bit more down towards her shoulder. I hear Elsa let out a very soft moan. She doesn't want to show she enjoys it. I go up and stop just underneath her ear. I hear her let out a soft moan again. I go up to her ear and whisper in her ear.

'looks like you have a weakness for neck kisses.' I look back to her. she has her eyes closed and a smile on her face. she opens her eyes slowly and looks at me seductively again. I smile at her seductively too.

'and do you have any?' I shrug.

'I have absolutely no idea.' Elsa leans in a bit.

'want to find out?' I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

'since when did you become this….' She licks her lips and leans in more.

'seductive? Sexy? Teasing?' I look at her with my eyebrow raised.

'you love to trick me, don't you?' she gets a playful smile.

'you love to trick me too!' I smile back.

'you got me.' she give me a kiss on my cheek before rolling of my lap. She sits up again and looks to me. I have a smirk on my face.

'what..?' she back away a bit before I launch at her, grabbing her arms and push her to the floor. I hold her hand on the ground as I smirk playfully.

'tickle time.' Her eyes become wide and she begins to try and get away. I just laugh as she totally freaks out. I give her a quick kiss on her cheek and roll of her.

'I'm just kidding!' I burst into laughing as Elsa stops and looks at me with a death glare. I put a innocent smile on my face and look at her with puppy eyes.

'stop doing that!' she sits up and sits on top of me.

'you love me anyway.' She grabs my arms and places them on the ground beside my head.

'let's find your weakness, shall we?' I look at her with wide eyes. Oh, oh. Elsa leans in and kisses my neck. I freeze instantly. I get why this is her weakness now! I can't help but let out very soft moan. She lets go of my hands and goes through my hair with her hands. she stops with the kissing and looks at me. I smile at her.

'found it.' She smiles and leans down to kiss me. as she kisses me I get up and sit. Elsa sits in my lap with her legs on the sides. As I pull away I see Elsa smile at me. she pulls me in for a hug that I gladly return.

'I love you.' She whispers in my ear. I whisper back into her ear.

'I love you too.' She pulls away from the hug and stands up.

'let's go back to your home, shall we?' I nod and get up. Elsa grabs my hand and we walk through the bushes. The park was quiet. Most people had left I guess. Elsa grabs her phone and looks at the time.

'it's 16:39.' I look at her.

'so, you still want to go to my place or are you going home?' Elsa hugs me.

'I'm going to your house silly.' She places a kiss on my cheek before pulling away. I smile at her as we start to walk. I couldn't shake of the feeling of being followed. I stopped and turned around. I looked for a bit before Elsa spoke up.

'something wrong?' I look at her.

'yeah, I just had a strange feeling…' Elsa looks at me confused.

'a strange.. feeling?' I nod.

'it's nothing I guess.' As I turn back I see a shadow disappear behind a tree.

'what the..' as I turn back to Elsa I see a man behind her.

'ELSA! WATCH OUT!' before she could react she got hit by something. She fell on the ground. as I try to get to her I get grabbed from behind.

'LET ME GO YOU AS-' before I could finish I got hit with something heavy. As I fell to the ground I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Elsa who had her eyes closed.

* * *

**AN: I'm the master of cliffhangers! Muhahahaha! OH NO! what is going to happen now!? Who hit them? And what is their plan? You'll read it in the next chapter B) please share, review AND FOLLOW! (also, if you guys want them to frick frack, I could write it..but only if you guys want it (and I don't have any experience with that... because im 15 and well... you get the idea :) so, tell me!) also the next chapters are going to be dark..very dark. (from what happens in my head while thinking about it :) **


	9. captured

**AN: new chapter for you guys! And the dark stuff begins :) I'm so evil! Muhahahaha! Please share, review and follow! If you guys have any questions, please ask them :p I'd love to hear feedback! (it will get me to update sooner :3)**

* * *

I woke up with a pain in my head. I was laying on a cold and hard floor, a metal one. how did I…get here? my eyes shot open as all the events shot back into my head. I looked around the room. It was a small room made of a very strong metal. There is a small window with bars that makes some light shine into the room. I looked at my feet to see I had a chain around my right foot. Wait, where is Elsa!

'Elsa!?' I look around to see if I find her but I'm alone in the room. The door suddenly opens. My eyes go wide as a familiar face walks in. I pull my hands into fists

'Hans.' I look at him angry and confused.

'ah, you're awake.' He smirks at me.

'are you the one who toke me here?' he nodded.

'well, my "friends" actually. I'm not the one to get my hands dirty.'

'where is Elsa.' His smirk gets bigger.

'well well, getting straight to the point huh?' I open my fists and make fire appear.

'you don't want to do that.'

'why not?' he motions to the door and a very muscular man walks into the room. He holds Elsa with a blade to her throat.

'Elsa! Let her go!' he shakes his head.

'if you even dare to use your powers, she'll die.' I clench my hands into fist and look at him angry.

'good dog.' My face becomes even angrier.

'let her go.' He motions for the man to let her go. He puts the knife back in his pocket and throw Elsa towards me. before I can get to her Hans kicks me back and holds his foot on my chest.

'not so fast.' He motions to the man again. He grabs another chain and puts it around Elsa's foot. We both have no shoes anymore so the chains fit around our bare ankles. When he lets go of me I rush over to Elsa. She's unconscious. I grab her and hold her.

'why did you bring us here.' I look at Hans.

'because of your powers.' he smirks.

'how did you find out!?' he crosses his arms.

'does it matter? You two are nothing more than monsters and you two don't deserve to stay hidden. That's why we're going to sell you..to science.' My eyes go wide.

'what!? You can't just kidnap us and sell us!' he walks over to me and grabs my face.

'yes we can, monster.' He let's go and walks out of the room.

'goodnight dogs. Tomorrow we're going to teach you some..manners.' he smirks and closes the big metal door. I turn back to Elsa. She's ice cold. I lift her up a bit and sit down against the wall with her on my lap in my arms.

'Elsa..?' I whisper softly at her. I look at her concerned. She still hasn't moved. I hug her tighter and give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

'wake up snowflake…' I look at her again. She lets out a small moan and moves a bit. I begin to smile. Her eyes open slowly as she looks around.

'hmm…Ymke?' she looks at me a bit confused.

'you're alright now.' She looks around the room.

'where are we?' I sigh and look at her with a pained expression.

'something wrong?' she gets up a bit and looks at me.

'we've….been…kidnapped…' her eyes go wide.

'what?' a bit of frost starts to from around her and snow is starting to fall.

'by Hans…he found out…about our powers…' her face is in a panicked and scared expression.

'how..?' I shake my head.

'I don't know. But he..wants to sell us….to science…' Elsa is on the edge of tears. It begins to snow in the room and frost is forming everywhere. As she lets her tears loose I hold her close to me. she cries into my shirt. I rub her arms softly and go with my other hand through her hair.

'why…do such things…always happen…to me?' I look at her and cup her face.

'what do you mean?' she looks into my eyes. Her eyes aren't shining anymore.

'I can't live a normal life…my powers always…get in the way..' I smile at her softly.

'normal is boring Elsa. Besides, you're not alone in this. I will get you safely out of here.' she smiles at me. she hugs me and whispers something.

'I love you..' I lay my finger under her chin and let her look into my eyes.

'I love you too.' I lean in for a soft kiss. It's to calm her down. Elsa kisses me back softly. When I pull away I hold her close to me. Elsa wraps her arms around me and closes her eyes.

'goodnight snowflake.' She nuzzles into my neck and whispers back.

'goodnight fury.' I smile and rest my head against hers.

_I will get her safely out of here._

* * *

'she isn't picking up her phone!' I called Elsa for the 7th time now.

'Anna relax! She's probably at Ymke's house.' Rapunzel was at my home with me.

'it's 21:00! Don't you think it's a bit too late!?' rapunzel grinned.

'maybe they're having too much "fun" and they just forgot the time.' I look at her with my eyebrow raised.

'they are not having sex! Elsa wants to wait till she's married!' rapunzel looks away innocently.

'I did too, but yeah.' I give her a light slap.

'shut up!' she bursts into laughing. I roll my eyes and call her again.

Beep..beep..beep…beep… 'hello, this is the voicemail of Elsa Andersen.'

'ugh! What are you doing!?' rapunzel snorts and I give her a angry look.

'this is serious rapunzel!' I hang up my phone and fell backwards on my bed.

'why don't we go to her house then?' I jump up.

'great idea! Come on punz!' I grabbed rapunzel's wrist and pulled her along.

'I'm so smart sometimes!' I look at her with a eyebrow raised.

'don't get too worked up about it. I'm the smart one.' she bursted into laughing again.

'hahahaha! Yeah right!' I roll my eyes at her and pull her along.

* * *

'wait, they're not here?' when we arrived at Ymke's house her father told us they weren't here.

'no, I thought they might have gone to some friends.' I cross my arms.

'did they say where they went before they left?' her father nodded.

'they went to the park.' I nod.

'okay, thanks.'

'is everything alright?'

'yeah, they…are just a bit late for..something.' I smile at him before walking over to my car.

'and?' rapunzel waited by my car.

'they might be at the park.' She nodded and got in the car.

'let's go to it then.' I nodded and got in the car. I started it and drove to the park.

* * *

'we've been searching for half an hour now! They aren't here Anna.' I shoke my head.

'they have to be! They couldn't have just disappeared!?' rapunzel rubbed her arm.

'try calling them both.' I shoke my head.

'Elsa won't answer and Ymke left her phone at home.' Rapunzel sighed.

'just call her for one more time. To be sure.' I sigh and grab my phone.

Beep..beep..

'Anna!' I look at rapunzel who is looking around.

'what is it?' she looks to me.

'I hear a phone ring!' I look at my phone.

'maybe it's Elsa's phone! I'll keep calling!' I hang up and called her again. We both searched for where the ringtone was coming from.

'found it!' rapunzel jumped up out of some bushes and held a phone.

'but, why was it in the bushes?' I hang up and walk over to her.

'maybe she lost it?' I shake my head.

'Elsa wouldn't lose her phone and it really wouldn't end up in the bushes without her knowing.' Rapunzel handed me the phone.

'last thing she used was her camera and aww! Look at them!' I hold out a picture of Ymke and Elsa together under a tree.

'aww!' rapunzel looked at me.

'but..why is her phone here?' I look at her.

'I have no idea…' I look if there is anything around that could help. After a while rapunzel called me.

'Anna! Look!' I turned to her to see her shine on something with her phone.

'what is it?' she points at the floor.

'the dirt, it looks like something has been dragged through it…over to there.' She pointed to a parking lot. My eyes go wide.

'could it…be that….' I look at rapunzel.

'oh my god! Elsa didn't forget her phone! She and Ymke got kidnapped! And she lost it! But, but…why?'

'Anna! We're not sure they're kidnapped!'

'rapunzel! Isn't it obvious enough!?' rapunzel shoke her head.

'let's go to the police first. They'll be able to help us find them.' I shoke my head.

'NO! something happened to them! And we need to find out what!'

'ANNA! We can't! we don't know what happened to them or if there even happened something! We need to use our brains!' I clench my hands into fists.

'fine. Let's go to the police then.' I grab her wrist and pull her along.

'finally I got through to you.' I look at her annoyed.

'not the time for jokes! I'm worried sick, okay! It isn't something for Elsa to be late home. And IF they were having sex, which they are not, she would still be home on time.' Rapunzel nodded.

'you're right.' I grabbed my phone and called gerda.

'_hello?' _

'gerda, I need you and kai to come to the police office.'

'_why? Did you do something?'_

'no, but we fear Elsa and Ymke.. have been kidnapped.'

'_we'll meet you there.'_

'thank you, bye.'

'_bye.' _She hang up

'come on punzie. Let's go.'

* * *

After a while Elsa had fallen asleep. She was curled up on my lap and had her face in my neck. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her hands were laying on her legs. I had my arms around her and held her close to me. I couldn't sleep. I had my head against the wall and looked at the small windows with bars. I could see a bit because of the stars and moon, but it wasn't much. I could barely see Elsa.

'so? How are we going to do that?' I heard voices from outside the room. They were very soft so I put my ear to the wall.

'punch them, kick them, cut them, I don't know.' What were they talking about.

'and just so you two know, when they're both weak, I'm going to have a bit of fun with the blonde one.' my eyes go wide. Was he talking about Elsa and…raping her!?

'and the brown one?'

'you two can have that one if you want.' What!

'which one will we start with?'

'the brown one, she's the strongest. The sooner she is down, the sooner we can get to the other.' Are they going to…torture us?

'and if she resists or burns us?'

'show her how much pain it is.'

'and if they try to run?'

'break their legs or arms. That'll stop them.' My eyes are wide in terror. I look down at Elsa who is sleeping innocently. I hold her even tighter.

'don't worry snowflake. They're not going to touch or hurt you.' I whisper at her.

'even if it means the death of me.' I kiss her forehead and let my head lean against the wall. I'd better get some rest. I close my eyes.

* * *

**AN: oh no! the drama! Hans! You bitch! (I hate him :) but he's a cool villain. Just a bitch.) please share, review and follow! I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't fit more into it :s I hope you guys aren't going to hate me for the next chapters :$ but anyway, I'm off to bed! Bye bye!**


	10. torture

**AN: if you can't stand torturing things or something like that…your warned :D dark stuff :/ tuh tuh tuuhhh. I hope you guys like (sort of) this chapter! Please share, review and follow!**

**Also are some of you guys not following the story because whenever I update I post it on tumblr? (probably) it's alright :p I see how many people read it and it's nice :)**

* * *

It's been five days since Hans kidnapped us. 5 days of torture. 5 days of pain. 5 days of being called a monster. The first day was just punches and kicks. The second day was a bit more. the third day they wanted Elsa, but I went in her place. the fourth day I took Elsa's place again. And today they wanted me again.

'you're a monster!' one of the thugs that tortured me kicked me in my stomach for the millionth time. I coughed up blood. My whole body was covered in bruises. I could barely breath normally. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. I had left my blouse with Elsa. He grabbed my throat and started choking me.

'you don't deserve to be called human!' I grabbed his hands and tried to stop him.

's-sto..p.' he began shaking me. I grabbed his hands and tried to get him to stop.

'Stop!' my hands accidently heated up and burned his arm.

'AH!' he let go of me and dropped me hard on the ground. I gasped for air.

'you little SHIT!' he kicked me hard causing me to fly back.

'you know how much that hurts!?' he grabbed my jaw and made me look him straight in the eyes.

'n-no..' I looked at him terrified.

'then let's make you feel it!' he threw me on my stomach.

'Ron, hold her still.' The other thug walked over to me and pinned me into the ground.

'where do you think it will hurt her the most?' he grabbed a knife out of his pocket.

'mmh, her back?' my eyes went wide in terror.

'hold her still.' We grabbed my shirt and cut it in half. He stopped a few centimeters Below my bra. My back was exposed.

'let's see if you want to burn us again after this.' He swiped his knife over my back, cutting in it. I screamed out in pain.

'AAAAAAAAAAH!' I clenched my hands into fists before any fire could come out. I closed my eyes.

'don't like it huh?' he swiped again.

'AAAAAAH!' I clenched my fists harder. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to think of something else but it was useless. He swiped again and again.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' I was in tears. The pain was horrendous. He swiped again and again. I was starting to lose control of my powers. I clenched my fists so hard the fire couldn't escape. He swiped another time before laughing.

'and if you ever burn one of us again..' he walked in front of me and grabbed my jaw, causing me to look at him.

'..I'll stab you. Do you understand, monster?' I nodded with all the power I had left. My back was bleeding and all the cuts hurted.

'put it back in its cage. Were done for today.' He let of my jaw and walked away. The other one grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. I was too exhausted to even move. He pulled me along and opened the door. I could barely hold my eyes open. He threw me on my back into the room.

'AAARGH!' I rolled on my side as he put on the chain around my foot.

'stupid bitch.' He turned around and walked out of the room. He closed the door and locked it.

'Ymke! oh god! What happened!?' Elsa quickly came to my side. I was still laying on my side in pain. She looked at my cut shirt and back.

'he…cut…m-my…b-back..b-because…I-I..burned….h-him..' Elsa went over to my face and looked at me with concerned eyes.

'why did you burn him?' I cough before answering.

'h-he..c-choked…me..' her eyes become even wider.

'hang on, I'll take care of you back.' She grabbed me gently and put me on my stomach. I winched in pain.

'sorry.' I shake my head a bit.

'i-it's f-fine.' She puts her hand on a empty spot of my back.

'this..might hurt a bit..' I nod.

'I've had w-worser..these d-days.' Elsa sighs.

'okay then..' she covered her hands in ice and went over my wounds.

'argh!' I winched a bit but I quickly relaxed again.

'the cuts are deep..' I nod slowly. Elsa froze my back so the bleeding would stop.

'it's c-cold..but..relaxing..' Elsa crawled over to me and gently laid me on my back. I winched in pain again but it wasn't as bad.

'thanks..' I could barely hold my eyes open. Elsa put her hand on my cheek.

'why did you take my place..you're becoming weaker every day.' I can see she is on the edge of tears. I use all my power to lift my arm and grab her hand.

'I do it…to..protect you..' she looks at me confused.

'why? You're killing yourself to protect me from get beaten?' I shake my head.

'they..h-have o-other p-plans f-for you..' she looks at me confused.

'what do you mean?' I try to get up a bit but it's useless.

'lay down. rest a bit.' I nod.

'but what plans?'

'I heard them t-talk..about…what they w-were planning t-to do..' she nods.

'and..t-they s-said they wanted to..b-beat me u-up and..have a little f-fun with y-you..' her eyes go wide.

'you mean they want to…rape me?' I nod.

'h-Hans w-wants to..he w-wants you f-for h-himself…t-that's w-why I-I t-took y-your b-beatings…'it's getting harder to keep my eyes open. My body was exhausted. Elsa sees it.

'I understand..now, get some rest..please..' she kisses me softly as I close my eyes. I blacked out before the kiss ended.

* * *

When I pulled away Ymke had already blacked out. She was exhausted after being beaten up 5 days in a row. I go with my hand through her hair. She was breathing hardly. I lift her shirt slowly and look at her stomach. It's blue and full of bruises. I put my hand on it to make it cool. She winches in her sleep a bit. I put a bit of ice on her stomach and put her shirt back. She shivers a bit. I sit down next to her head and lift her head up. I put her head on my lap. Her face is full of bruises. I hold my hand against her cheek. She protected me from being hurt. And now, it's my turn to protect her.

* * *

'but why Elsa!?' after 5 days the police were quite sure Elsa and Ymke had been kidnapped.

'maybe because she's from a rich family?' gerda suggested. We were all at the police station discussing the kidnapping.

'no, why was Ymke kidnapped too then?' kristoff said.

'maybe..because of her powers?' hiccup spoke up.

'powers?' gerda and kai looked at us confused.

'well, you might aswell know. Ymke was born with fire powers.' Ymke's mother crossed her arms.

'then it makes sense! I think I know why they both been kidnapped!' kai spoke up.

'what do you mean?' I looked at the confused.

'you might aswell know now Anna.' Kai took a deep breath. 'Elsa has ice powers.' my eyes go wide.

'WHAT!?' everybody looks at me with wide eyes.

'SINCE WHEN!?'

'Anna! Lower your voice!' gerda spoke up.

'how come I don't know that my own sister has ice powers!?' kai looked at me apologizing.

'you did know, when you were young. But..' I look at her confused.

'Elsa hit you with her powers..and in order for you to be safe, you needed to forget about her powers.'

'and couldn't you have told me before!?' they shoke their heads.

'your parents wanted Elsa to be in control of her powers first.'

'so..is that why…she shut me out?' they nodded.

'so you're saying they got kidnapped because someone found out about their powers?' Ymke's father asked.

'yes, but why?' everybody shrugged.

'no idea. Why would anyone want to kidnap two girls with magical powers?'

'maybe, for..research?' rapunzel spoke up.

'you're right.' Kai said.

'and that means…they're in great danger.' We all look at jack.

'what do you mean?'

'my parents are researchers, and they told me that research doesn't always end good for the subject. It sometimes results in the subjects becoming ill, limb or…in death.' Everyone eyes go wide.

'then we must hurry and find them.' Kai walked out of the room to some police officers. I look outside the window as the sun is going down.

'please be safe..' I whisper.

* * *

When I wake up I felt I was laying on something with my head. I open my eyes slowly to see Elsa look outside while playing with some of my hair.

'hey..' she breaks out of her daydream and looks down.

'you're awake. How are you feeling?' I get up slowly until the pain in my back return.

'I'm fin- argh.' Elsa quickly tries to get me to lay down again.

'lay down. your wounds haven't healed properly yet.' I look at her.

'I'm tired of laying down. sitting straight works too.' I try to get to the wall but fail.

'argh. Could you..help…please?' I look at Elsa. She smiles at me and helps me to the wall. Once I sit against the wall she lets go.

'thanks.' I smile at her.

'can I look at your wounds?' I nod.

'could you turn a bit?'

'if you help, then yes.' She smiles and helps me turn. She lifts my shirt a bit and looks at my back.

'most of your cuts are healed mostly. 2 are bleeding a bit.' I nod.

'it looks bad, doesn't it?' she nods.

'it does..' she let's go of my shirt.

'is my shirt damaged badly?'

'it's cut up to your bra, or a bit underneath it.' She helps me turn again.

'okay then..argh!' I grab my stomach.

'please lay down. that's easier.' I look at her.

'please?' I nod. She helps me lay down and lift my shirt.

'your stomach has been kicked a lot, hasn't it?' I nod.

'yeah..' she put her hand on my stomach and looks at me.

'your hand is cold.' She looks at me with a eyebrow raised.

'ofcourse it is.' I grin at her.

'no need to be so "cold" about it.' She rolls her eyes.

'still making stupid jokes as always.'

'hey!' she sticks out her tongue. I look at her annoyed.

'I'm joking, stop with the angry puppy look.'

'I'm not a puppy!' she laughs and leans on her arm as she lays down next to me.

'but you're as adorable as one.' she plays a bit with my hair.

'you're the adorable one.' I smile at her as she begins to blush a bit.

'hihi, thank you.' She gives me a kiss on my cheek.

'see, you're really adorable.' Elsa blushes again and gives me a kiss. When she pulls away she smiles at me.

'told you.' She rolls her eyes.

The door suddenly opens. Hans walks into the room.

'so, I've heard you burned one of my friends.' My eyes go wide in terror.

'you remember what I told you if you would use your powers, right?' I shake my head.

'well, let's make you remember.' He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and pointed to me.

'if you used your powers.' he pointed to Elsa. 'she would die.' I get up with all my power and put an arm infront of Elsa.

'don't hurt her.' he walked over to me and grabbed my jaw.

'I won't hurt her... but you!' He punched me in my face causing me to fly into the wall.

'Ymke!' Elsa wanted to get to me but got pushed back by Hans.

'if you ever burn anyone again, I will kill her in front of your eyes. And stab you afterwards.' He grabbed my jaw.

'do you fucking understand!? You dirty little shit!?' I nodded quickly. he threw my head back against the wall. He kicked my stomach again causing me to cough up blood.

'you don't deserve to be called human.' He walked away and closed the door.

'Ymke!' I grabbed my stomach in pain. Elsa crawled over to me and grabbed my head.

'you can't go on like this! You need to rest.' I shoke my head.

'I'm fine!' I coughed up blood again. Elsa helped me up and over to a bright area in the room.

'no you're not! Please, rest. For me?' I looked at her.

'alright, alright.' I laid down as Elsa looked at my stomach again.

'I'll put some more ice on it, okay?' I nod. She put some more ice on it. I shiver again.

'brr, I'm freezing you know.' Elsa rolled her eyes. It was beginning to become darker. I move to a wall with all my power and lay down. Elsa crawls over to me and lays down next to me. I shiver again. I look around for my blouse.

'Elsa, where's my blouse?' Elsa sat up and lifted her shirt. She had my blouse tied around her waist.

'here.' she untied it and helped to put it on.

'I kept it close to me.' I smile at her.

'it's warm.' she rolls her eyes again.

'stop rolling you eyes!' she grins at me.

'go to sleep already.' I roll my eyes back at her and lay down. the fabric of my blouse touches my wounds and I jump up and winch in pain.

'argh, not a good idea.' Elsa looks at me confused.

'something wrong?'

'the fabric touches my wounds.' she nods and helps to take my blouse of.

'here, use it as a blanket.' She put it over me as I lay down.

'okay then.' She lays down again next to me as I close my eyes.

After a while I felt Elsa cuddle up to me. I opened my eyes a bit to see that the room was extremely dark. I could barely see Elsa. I look to see Elsa nuzzled into my neck with her arms around me. I turn a bit and put my arm around her. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

* * *

**AN: I'm torturing my own oc who is sort of me….:/ damm I'm evil :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please share, review and follow! Next chapter will be darker :) (maybe) I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! Please leave feedback on my newest chapters!**


	11. protecter

**AN: drama! And a bit of fluffyness :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Or well, won't kill me for it :) you'll see… anyway! Please share, review and follow! :o sorry I couldn't update a few days! My brother turned 18! My grandma had her birthday the day afterwards and well, today was motherday so…yeah. Sorry!**

* * *

When I woke up I felt warm. I opened my eyes to see someone's neck. I looked up to see Ymke sleep peacefully with her arms wrapped around me. she had a small smile on her face. Her blouse had fallen between us and was covering her stomach. Her back was exposed due to the fact that her shirt was cut behind in a straight line upwards, causing her shirt to fall in the front. She is breathing better now. I wring my way out of her hold and sit up. She's laying with her back to the wall so I can't look at the wounds on her back. I lift her shirt in the front and look at her stomach. The ice has done its job and helped cooling the bruises. her whole body is becoming weaker everyday. The food that we get is 2 pieces of bread and a bottle of water to share for a whole day. I'm afraid that if she takes my beating today she might die. The door opened and one of Hans thugs looked inside.

'here's your food.' He threw in two pieces of bread and a water bottle.

'thank you.' He looked at me before closing the door. I grabbed the bread and water bottle and sat down next to a sleeping Ymke. I went through the bangs in front of her face with my hand. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes slowly.

'hmm?' I looked at Elsa who was sitting next to me.

'good morning.' She helped me sit up.

'how are you feeling?' I look at her.

'my wounds still hurt, but not as badly as yesterday.' She nods.

'can I look at your back?' I nod and she helped me turn. She lifted my shirt a bit and looked at my back.

'your cuts are all closed, but I'm afraid if you use your back to much they'll open again.' I nod as I sit back with her help.

'here.' she handed me a piece of bread.

'thanks.' I took it and took a bite. We both ate our bread and drank some water. I looked at Elsa.

'do you think…they're searching for us?' she looks at me confused.

'you mean our families and friends?' I nod.

'ofcourse they are. I bet they're worried sick.' I look at her with a pained look.

'if I never burned someone at my old school this all wouldn't have happened.' She shook her head and hugged me.

'if that never happened you would never had met me or any of our friends.' I look at her.

'you're right but.' She put her finger on my mouth.

'no buts! I don't care that all of this happened. At least I'm here with you and not alone.' She then leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her back happily. As I pulled away she had a happy smile on her face.

'thanks snowflake.' She looked in my eyes.

'no problem fury.' I grinned at her. as the door opened Elsa sat down next to me.

'time for your lessons.' Hans walked into the room towards me. Elsa suddenly held her hand in front of me.

'no!...I'll go.' My eyes went wide.

'what!? No!' I grabbed her shoulder. Hans grinned.

'then it's finally your turn.' He walked over to Elsa's foot and released her from her chain.

'come.' He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the ground. I tried to stop him with all my power but I wasn't fast enough. Elsa looked at me with apologizing eyes.

'sorry…' she got pushed through the door and Hans closed it behind him. I crawled towards the door and slammed my fist against it.

'no!' I screamed in anger. Why did she do that? Did she do it..to protect..me? I crawl back to the wall and lay down. I put my hands on my face. I just hope she'll be okay.

* * *

'can't Sven track them?' we were all in the park helping the search to Elsa and Ymke.

'I don't know Anna. Sven might be able to find them if they're close but..we don't know if they are.' I grunted.

'maybe my dog maximus can find them!' everybody looked at Flynn.

'he might not be the smartest dog, but maximus is very good at tracking people.' Rapunzel nodded.

'it's true. When Flynn and I got lost in the woods maximus found us.'

'how did you manage that?' jack looked at them confused.

'Flynn can't use maps.' Flynn looked at rapunzel.

'that had nothing to do with it!'

'yes it did! You said: let's go for a walk and then we got lost and slept in the woods!' everybody bursted into laughing.

'oh come on!' he waved his arms around and looked at rapunzel annoyed.

'guys, can we get back on the topic?' hiccup spoke up. Everybody nodded.

'we can try both Sven and maximus, right?' kristoff said. Everybody nodded.

'okay then, Anna and kristoff go and get Sven and rapunzel and I go and get maximus. Are you 5 gonna wait here?' the rest nodded.

'okay then, we'll be back soon.' I said before I walked after kristoff.

* * *

It's been nearly an hour since they took Elsa. I've never been more concerned in my life. My wounds didn't hurt anymore as my whole mind was focused on her being alright. I sometimes heard a weak scream from Elsa. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at the door in hope she would return soon. After a while the door opened. My eyes went wide. One of the thugs had Elsa by her braid and pulled her along. Her blouse was gone and her shirt was ripped. It was not doing its job anymore and was basically just a piece of cloth around her. her eyes were wide open and were red. She had cried. She had multiple bruises all over her arms. Her pants were unbuckled and her underwear was showing. Did they..rape her? he threw her on the ground where she immediately curled up. He chained her ankle and grinned.

'that was..fun.' he walked away and closed the door.

'Elsa!' I crawled over to her. her eyes were still wide with fear. When I touched her she recoiled away. She looked at me with fear before realizing it was me. she started crying and threw her arms around me. I hug her tightly. She cries into my shoulder. I rub her arm and back softly.

'it's okay, I'm here for you now.' I kiss her head as I try to calm her down. after a while she is calmed down a bit. I grab my blouse with one of my hands and cover her. she had basically no shirt anymore. I lift her up a bit and sit down against a wall. I let her sit on my lap and help her put on my blouse. I put my arms around her and pull her towards me. she is still sobbing a bit. I go with my hand through her hair and look at her concerned.

'I'm here now. You're save.' I kiss her forehead softly and look her in the eyes. Her eyes were staring straight infront of her and shaking. What did they do to her? her eyes start to move and she looks into my eyes. Her eyes scream out how scared she was. I look at her with a soft look. She takes a few deep breaths before resting her head on my chest. I go through her hair softly.

'they didn't….rape you…did they?' she shakes her head slowly. I sigh in relief. She opens her mouth shakily.

'n-no…t-they..d-d-didn't…' I hold her tightly and grab her hand.

'what did they do then?' I see her eyes widen in fear.

'it's alright if you don't want to tell..I understand.' She shakes her head slowly.

'i-it's a-alr-right…' I stroke her hair gently.

'you can tell me whenever you want, okay?' she nods slowly.

'first calm down a bit. Here, let me help you.' I let go of her a bit and start buttoning my blouse. When it's closed leaving a few buttons unbuttoned I put her pants on normally and make sure they're in place. I turn my attention back to Elsa who has calmed down a bit. I cup her face and kiss her forehead gently. I face her and wipe some of her tears. I look at her warmly. She manages to form a small smile on her face. She looks at me and starts to speak.

'they…didn't t-torture me..like you..' she's still sitting on my lap as she looks at me.

'they didn't? but your arms..' she shakes her head.

'they didn't punch or kick me but…they…touched me…everywhere..' my eyes go wide.

'what?' I grab her hands and looked her into the eyes.

'they ripped my clothes…and..hans..he…they…held me in p-place and…he…wanted….my..body…for hims-self…a-and…he w-was so….rough a-and r-rude…and..' she was on the edge of tearing up again. I pull her in for a hug and rub her back.

'he won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you.' She pulls away and looks at me.

'n-no..y-you almost d-died..protecting m-me' my eyes go wide.

'is that why you went? To protect..me?' she nodded.

'oh Elsa..' I look at the ground.

'I almost got you raped..' she cupped my face and made me look at her. she leaned in for a kiss and kissed me softly. When she pulled away she looked me into my eyes.

'you protected me…and I wanted to protect you.' I smile at her.

'that's not an excuse Elsa..' I look back at the ground. 'you almost got raped…because of me…and I would never be able to forgive myself if you got…I-I was worried sick the whole time…' I looked her in the eyes. She looked at me sadly.

'that's how I felt whenever they…were torturing you..' she grabs my hand.

'I heard you scream….and when you returned..you were so..weak..and…all because of..me' I shake my head and pull her in for a hug.

'I toke your place because I love you. And love is putting someone else's needs before yours.' She pulls away and looks me into my eyes.

'I love you too.' I smile at her and kiss her softly. I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her. when she pulls away she rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

'nobody is going to touch you ever again.' I then whisper into her ear.

'except me ofcourse.' She looks at me with her eyebrow raised as I stick out my tongue with a playful grin on my face. She rolls her eyes and whispers something back.

'it's alright with me.' my eyes go wide and I become red. She looks at me seductive and playfully at the same time. I smile at her.

'get some rest.' She nods and rests her head on my shoulder again. She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. I go through her hair with my hand.

'sleep well snowflake. I'll protect you.' She smiles and nuzzles into my neck. I kiss her head and lean back against the wall. I look at Elsa and smile. She's cute when she's asleep. I hold her close to me and look out of the small window. I hoped we would get out of here soon..and alive.

* * *

'come on maximus, don't you smell anything?' Flynn was holding Elsa's phone in front of maximus. I sniffed again but didn't smell anything.

'uugh! Come on you stupid fleabag!' maximus looked at Flynn and growled.

'oh shit.' He started running as maximus charged at him and tried to bite him. Everybody bursted into laughing as Flynn ran for his life.

'let's try Sven instead.' Everybody nodded.

'come on buddy. Let's see if you can find something.' Sven sniffed Elsa's phone and then the air. His ears stood up and he started sniffling the ground.

'I think he smells something.' Everybody nodded and started following Sven. He stopped by some bushes before barking.

'I know this spot.' I spoke up.

'what do you mean Anna?' rapunzel looked at me questioning.

'this was the place Elsa and I used to play when we went to the park when we were kids.' I smile at the thought of it.

'so, could it be that they have been here?' Merida asks.

'I think so.' Flynn came walking towards us with maximus chewing on his leg.

'ugh, we still have nothing besides that! We need to know where they are now!' I grunted.

'Anna, calm down!' jack spoke up.

'no! we need to find them!' I looked at them desperately.

'we will Anna. But only if you stay focused!' hiccup spoke up.

'hiccup is right Anna.' Kristoff crossed his arms.

'I know..' I looked at the ground.

'I just…want my sister back..' kristoff wrapped me in a hug.

'we know feistypants. We all want them to be safe.' I hugged him back and nodded.

'let's go search further.' Astrid said. I nodded at her.

'yeah.'

* * *

Elsa had been asleep for a few hours now. It was starting to become a bit darker outside. I moved a bit to sit straighter. Thanks to Elsa my wounds had stopped hurting. I look at her to see that her eyes start to open.

'good evening.' She looked at me sleepy and blinked a few times.

'how long have I been asleep?' she asked in a raspy voice.

'a few hours.' She stretches a bit and yawns.

'it felt like ten minutes.' I chuckle at her. she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss her softly and wrap my arms around her waist. When I pull away I face her.

'you feeling better?' she nods slowly.

'yeah, thanks to you.' I smile at her. she goes with her hand through my hair. She rolls of my lap and sits down next to me. I stretch my legs and lean back against the wall. Elsa leans her head on my shoulder and looks at me. I smile back at her before we hear the door open. Both our heads go to the door to see Hans and one of the thugs walk inside. Hans has a smirk on his face.

'you know, I had so much fun today with you.' He pointed at Elsa. 'that I decided I wanted more.' her eyes go wide and she grabs my arm. Hans looks at the thug and nods. The thug grabs Elsa's chain and pulls her towards him. She holds onto me for dear life and I hold her too. Hans becomes annoyed and walks towards Elsa. She shakes in fear. He grabs her arm and pulls her up.

'if you struggle this much I'll hurt you.' Elsa looks at him in absolute terror. The thug released her chain and opened the door. Hans starts to pull Elsa along. I jump up and try to pull her back. Hans looks at me in complete anger and looks at the thug. He walks towards me and punches me to the ground.

'you bitch. Ron, why don't you teach her the same lesson I'm going to teach Elsa here. and let john help you.' He smirks at me.

'I'd like to. John!' the other thug walked in as Hans pulled Elsa along. He smirked at me before looking at the thugs.

'have fun boys. I'll have my own.' He smirked at Elsa and exited the room. The two thugs walked over to me as I backed away. I looked at them in anger. I couldn't just let Hans rape Elsa and let them rape me!? I clenched my fists in anger. I felt my anger started to fill me. I've never felt more anger in my whole life. The thugs smirked and spoke up.

'you're only going to make it worser for yourself.' I look at them in anger and stand up. I feel my power grow. I grab the chain around my foot and rip it off. It's melted as I throw it away. The thugs expression changes into a more scared one. I look them straight in the eyes. I open my hands and make fire appear. It's way bigger than normally. They start to back away a bit. I see my red locks in my hair light up. they look at each other and back at me. as they try to grab me I jump up and grab their heads. I heat my hands up and burn their faces. The scream in pain and jump back. I walk towards them and kick them against the wall. my power has grown a lot because they fly against the wall by just a simple kick. I walk over to them and smash their heads against each other and knock them out. I walk over of the door and close the door. I melt the lock so they can't open it. I look around to see if I can see where Elsa and Hans are.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' my head snaps to the left as I heard a scream I didn't want to hear.

'Elsa!'

* * *

**AN: cliffhanger! And what happened to Elsa!? You'll read it in the next chapter! Also Elsa hasn't been raped by Hans (yet :/ muhahaha!) sorry for not updating sooner! I try to update as fast as possible! But school is starting tomorrow for me again! Nooo! Well, that's it! Please share, review and follow!**


	12. exhaustion

**AN: new chapter! Have you guys seen the once upon a time season finale!? ELSA IS IN FREAKING STORYBROOK OKAY! But she's probably evil…:) like me! muhahahaha! Anyway, as always! Please share, review and follow! Okay I'll try to update every two days! Cause daily is getting too hard :/ **

* * *

My anger only grow stronger as I ran over to the room the scream came from.

'stop struggling you!' I heard Hans scream. I quickly turned and ran to the voice. I stopped by the room the noise came from.

'I said STOP STRUGGLING!' I heard a hard sound that sounded like a slap. I heard Elsa scream in pain. I didn't waste another moment and kicked open the door. The first thing I saw was Elsa sitting in tears on a desk while Hans was holding her arms and screaming at her. Hans turned towards me with a angry face.

'you!' my face turned even more angrier when Elsa looked at me desperately. I walked towards Hans and punched him in the face. The flew to the ground and grabbed his jaw.

'what the..' before he could continue I kicked him in his stomach flying against the wall. Elsa looked at me in fear. I looked at Hans in anger and disgust. When he tried to get up I grabbed his jaw and made him look into my eyes. His face was in terror as he faced my fire red eyes.

'if you ever come close to her again.' I grabbed his jaw harder and looked him dead serious in the eyes.

'I will not let you live.' I then grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall, knocking him out. I stood up and looked at Elsa. She was still in tears and looked at me terrified. I was still looking angry. As soon as I realized it I looked at her in shock before running over to her. my anger was gone instantly and turned into concern.

'Elsa! What did he do!? Are you alright!?' I grabbed her hands and looked at her concerned.

'what..h-happened?' she looked at me still in shock. I looked at the ground.

'I don't know..I was just so angry..and concerned about you…that..I lost myself.' I look back at her to see her look at me concerned.

'you…scared me a bit..' I walk towards her and hug her. she was still sitting on the desk.

'I'm sorry…' when I pulled away I stood back.

'come on, now that they're knocked out we can finally escape!' as I turn around I notice Elsa is still sitting while looking at the ground. I look at her concerned and grab her hand.

'something wrong..?' she looked at her leg before speaking up.

'h-Hans…broke..my leg…' my eyes shot open wide as I looked at Hans. I shot a small fireball at his ass and looked back at Elsa. I stood up and smiled at her.

'I'll carry you.' I turned around and bent down a bit. 'climb on my back.' I looked back to see Elsa hesitate a bit before wrapping her arms around my shoulder and hopping on my back. When she was sitting right I gently grabbed her broken right leg and looked at it.

'hold on tight.' She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my neck. She was pretty light to carry.

'let's go.' I walked out of the door and we looked for an escape. Elsa pointed at a door.

'there!' I nodded and walked towards it. Elsa pushed it open with her left leg and I pushed through it. When we looked around we saw we were in some sort of old factory.

'so this is why nobody found us.' Elsa nodded as I said it.

'there is a hole in the wall.' she pointed to a hole in the wall. I nodded and walked towards it. It was too high to carry her through it. You could only climb through it.

'what now?' I was thinking while Elsa looked around.

'got it!' Elsa looked at me confused.

'what is your plan?' I looked at her with a grin.

'hold on tight.' She hold on more tight as I jumped up. I created fire under my feet and flew. Elsa's eyes were open amazed as she looked at me.

'hold your arms and legs close to me.' she nodded and pulled all her limbs closer to me. I flew through the hole and landed outside of the factory. Elsa looked at the sun that was going under.

'it's getting dark.' I nodded.

'let's get out of here quickly then.' She nodded as I started walking.

* * *

'Anna, it's already dark! We should search further tomorrow!' I shoke my head.

'no way! We finally got something! We should search further!' kristoff grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

'it's getting too late Anna.' I shoke my head.

'we need to keep searching!' I pushed him away and walked away. I needed to find my sister.

* * *

I've been walking for hours now. Elsa helped pointing me towards arendelle. My feet were hurting horrendously. Walking on my bare feet wasn't nice at all. The chain was still around my foot and hurting. I was walking on a hard road. My body was losing all of his power but I walked further.

'Ymke, are you alright?' I looked up from the ground and towards Elsa to see her look at me in concern.

'you're beginning to breath harder..' I shake my head.

'I'm..fine.' I look back at the road to see arendelle is getting closer.

'are you sure we shouldn't rest? You've been walking for hours with me on your back..' I shake my head again.

'I'm fine. We'll rest when we're home.' I take short breath between each word. Elsa kisses me on my cheek softly.

'please rest…for me?' I look at her but shake my head.

'we're almost there Elsa. Resting would be pointless now.' I look back to see we're like a mile away from arendelle.

'it's another mile walking, I'll be fine.' She looks at me doubting but agrees.

'if you say it.' She rested her head against mine. I continued walking, but my power seemed to get less every minute. My feet where starting to hurt even more and it got harder to lift them. There were all kind of rocks on the ground that hurted my feet even more. my breaths were getting shorter and harder. After what seemed like forever we reached the edge of town. Luckily the school and park were close to the edge. I needed to rest so I walked into the park. The gravel underneath my feet made walking hard. Elsa saw this.

'there is a bench.' She pointed at a bench 20 feet away from us. I nodded and walked over to it. I helped Elsa sit down on the bench and stood up. My feet were shaking and my head was becoming light.

'you okay?' Elsa looked at me as her eyes went wide. I stepped back as I started to lose balance.

'y-ye…' before I could finish that sentence I collapsed to the ground. the last thing I heard was Elsa scream my name before everything went black.

* * *

'Ymke!' I fell off the bench and accidently fell on my broken leg.

'AH!' I grasped my leg and shut my eyes close. I removed my hand and opened my eyes again to look at Ymke. I quickly crawled over to her and looked at her. she had her eyes closed and was unconscious. I knew I should have let her rest.

'HELP! SOMEBODY!' I scream as loudly as I can. I look back at Ymke and start crying. If it wasn't for me all of this wouldn't have happened. I sniff before crying out for help again.

'HELP! Please…'

* * *

'Anna, let's go home. It's 21:30 already.' I kneeled down next to Sven and petted him.

'rapunzel please. Just a little bit longer.' Astrid, hiccup, Merida, jack and tooth had already gone home. Sven's ear's suddenly sprang up. Everybody looked at him.

'something wrong buddy?' kristoff kneeled down next to him.

'AH!' everybody jumped at the sudden scream. I narrow my eyes. That voice…could it be?

'HELP! SOMEBODY!' I jump up and my eyes go wide. It was..ELSA!

'ELSA!' I start running towards the scream. Sven runs out in front of me while kristoff, Flynn and rapunzel followed.

'Anna! Wait up!' I didn't listen. I just heard my sister scream for help.

'HELP!' I heard her again and ran towards the voice. When I ran past a tree my eyes went wide when I saw Sven and 2 familiar girls. Ymke was laying on the ground while Elsa was sitting beside her getting licked by Sven. I gasped and tears formed into my eyes as Elsa looked towards me. her eyes went wide.

* * *

I suddenly looked up to see a familiar dog run towards me.

'S-Sven..?' Sven started licking my face happily. He licked away my tears and after that he licked my whole face. I couldn't help but feel happier. I heard someone stop walking and gasp. When I looked up I saw Anna stand frozen looking at me with wide eyes. Tears started forming in her eyes.

'A-Anna..' I saw her eyes go even wider. She started crying and ran over to me. before I could react she fell to the ground and wrapped me into a tight hug.

'Elsa! You're…safe!' she started crying into my shoulder. I was still staring straight in front of me with my hands frozen in the air. Kristoff, Flynn and rapunzel suddenly appeared too. They froze when they saw me.

'Elsa, what happened!?' Anna pulled away and grabbed my shoulders. I looked at Ymke with sad eyes. Anna followed my eyes and gasped when she saw her.

'oh my god! Ymke!' kristoff, Flynn and rapunzel ran over to us too. I put my hand on her back.

'she saved me…' Anna looks at me confused. I sigh.

'I'll explain later…but now, please call 911.' flynn nodded and grabbed his phone. He walked away to call 911 and get them over here.

'let's get you two to a safer place.' kristoff walked over to Ymke and carefully lifted her up. Anna stood up and tried to help me stand up. I looked at the ground.

'something wrong..?' Anna looked at me.

'my right leg is..broken.' her eyes went wide.

'how did that happen?' she kneeled down next to me and grabbed my hand.

'Hans broke it..'

'wait..Hans!?' I look at her.

'yes, Hans and 2 thugs kidnapped us.' Anna looks at me.

'because you two have powers, right?' my eyes go wide.

'wait, how do you know..'

'about your powers? gerda and kai told me.' I look at the ground.

'sorry for not telling you..' she shakes her head.

'it's alright.' Flynn appears from behind some trees.

'let's go to the edge of the park. The ambulance is coming.' We all nod. Anna helps me stand up.

'let's hop over there sis.' I smile at her and she helps me get over there. Ymke is being carried by kristoff and rapunzel and Flynn walk infront of us with Sven.

'but..what happened to Ymke? did she collapse? Was she already unconscious?' I shake my head.

'she carried me all the way to the park… she walked for hours without rest and..her body was already weak..and..' tears starts to form in my eyes.

'she did all of it..to protect me..' I look at her blouse that I was still wearing. It had her scent. Anna looks at me and rubs my arm.

'she really loves you..' I nod.

'yeah..she does..' we look up when we hear sirens come from the edge of the park. We see a ambulance stop and some people get out. They see us and rush over to us.

'did you call?' he pointed at Flynn.

'yes. These are the two girls I was talking about.' He pointed at Ymke and me. the woman nodded and motioned for two others to come and help. The man took Ymke and laid her on a brancard. The second woman walked over to me and started talking.

'are you alright?' I look at my leg.

'my leg is probably broken and I might have some injuries because of the torture the kidnappers put me and Ymke through.' She nodded and helped me hop into the ambulance.

'we'll drive after you guys to the hospital Elsa.' Anna looked at me. I nodded as the woman closed the door. I sat down next to Ymke and grabbed her hand when the man put on a mask for air.

'can we ask your names?' I looked at the woman who sat down next to me.

'Elsa Andersen and Ymke North.' She nodded and wrote it on a notepad

'what happened?' I take a deep breath.

'we got kidnapped. Everyday Ymke got tortured..they kicked her, punched her.. and yesterday they cut her whole back open…' she woman nodded as she wrote it on the notepad.

'and today they molested me and..tried to rape me.' the woman put her hand on my shoulder.

'sounds horrible. How did you two escape?' I look at her with pain in my eyes.

'when the leader tried to rape me Ymke escaped and fought him. She managed to win and we escaped. She carried me because of my leg and..when we got to the park after walking for hours…she collapsed.' I look at Ymke sad.

'okay then. And do you know who the kidnappers were?' I nod.

'Hans westerguard and 2 thugs of him.' The woman wrote it on the notepad.

'and Hans was the one who tried to rape you?' I nod again.

'we'll send this to the police and try to capture them. They will not get away with this.' I nod as the ambulance stops. The brancard with Ymke goes out of the vehicle and into the hospital. The woman helps me stand up and helps me walk.

'come, let's get you to a doctor for your leg.' I nod.

'and Ymke?' she looks at me.

'she's going to go to a doctor to look at her and heal her injuries. She'll probably need a surgery for her back or other things.' I look at her and nod sadly. I look at Ymke before looking back infront of me.

_Please make it…_

* * *

**AN: im of to bed bye! Please share, review and follow! I managed to upload it really quickly! (fuck you school!) byeee!**


	13. hospital

**AN: new chapter! Yeah! Man I hate going back to school after 2 weeks of doing nothing.. bleh! Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please share, review and follow! And for those fire can melt even the hardest ice fans: I will make a new story soon with Ymke taking Elsa and Anna to the real world :) **

* * *

It was dark.

The only thing I could see was darkness.

I heard voices. They were soft and I couldn't hear what they were saying. The sounds were fading and it became quiet. I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice…or was it? I looked up to see a small ball of light. It was far away. It was calling me.

'HELP!' I looked confused. Help? But why? Was this a dream? But..I didn't fall asleep…did I? what happened?

'please….' That voice…was it…Elsa? My eyes shot open wide. Everything that had happened shot back to me. I collapsed! I started running towards the light. I needed to make sure she was safe! I ran as fast as I could by I didn't get closer. As the light started fading I started to fall. My eyes shut tight as the darkness over came me.

_Please make it…_

* * *

The sound of a small repetitious beep woke me up. I felt my body was still a bit weak. there was something in my nose for extra air. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was..in a white room. There were 3 other beds too but they were all empty. I looked to the left to see windows. My eyes opened a bit when I saw someone sit in the window. She had crutches stand next to her and a icy blue cast around her right leg. Her platinum blond hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She was staring outside while fiddling with her hands. Elsa…was alright. I smiled at her. as I sat up a pain struck me in my chest causing me to moan in pain. She turned around and looked at me instantly.

'Ymke! you're awake!' she grabbed her crutches and walked over to me quickly.

'w-what happened?' I look at her confused before she hugged me, sitting down on the bed. I'm still frozen in place. when she pulls away she looks at me concerned.

'how are you feeling.' I look at her confused.

'I..how…did I get here?' her face becomes a bit sadder.

'you..don't remember?' I shake my head.

'you collapsed in the park, remember?' I nod slowly.

'yeah..' she smiles at me.

'Anna heard me scream for help. She, kristoff, rapunzel and Flynn found us.' I look at her confused.

'they did?' she smiles and nods.

'yes, Flynn called an ambulance and they brought us to the hospital.' I look around.

'That explains the room.' She chuckles at me.

'they healed you. Apparently you have a few bruised ribs and a concussion as a result of all the punches and kicks.' I push away the blanket a bit to sit better.

'something else too?' she shoke her head.

'expect for your back, no.' I sigh in relief.

'you should lay down. I need to go and tell a nurse you're awake.' I nod and lay down. my left hand was connected to a sack with liquid. I scratch my nose a bit because of the thing that gives me air. Elsa stand up and grabs her crutches.

'I'll be back in a minute.' I nod and look at the window. It was sunny with a few clouds. I smile and look back at the door Elsa left through. It's good to see that she was alright. Elsa and a nurse walk into the room after a while.

'it's good to see you're awake.' She walked over to a device next to me and looked at it.

'seems like your state has become better after a few days.' I look at her confused.

'what do you mean..?' Elsa grabs my hand as she sits down on my bed.

'you've been out for more than two days.' My eyes go wide.

'2 days!?' the nurse looks at me concerned.

'your injuries were pretty serious.' I sit up and let out a small moan as the pain returns. Elsa grabs my shoulders and pushes me down.

'lay down!' I grunt at her before scratching my nose again. The nurse walk over to me and takes the air thing out of my nose. Luckily it had just to small openings instead of those things that go down into your lungs. She walks over to my left hand and shuts of the liquid. She removes it from my hand making me able to move it normally. she puts a bandage on my hand and walks over to the door.

'I'll go and call your parents to tell them you've woken up.' I nod as she walks out of the room. I look at Elsa who is staring outside.

'so..what happened to Hans?' she looks at me.

'what?'

'did you tell them he kidnapped us?' she nods.

'yes I did.'

'so, did they find him?' she hesitates but nods.

'yes..but..' I look at her concerned.

'but what?' I start to get up a bit.

'he..told everybody…about our powers…' my eyes go wide. I jump up and sit up straight.

'he what!?' Elsa looks at me and grabs my hand.

'he told everybody about our powers..and now the whole town and maybe the rest of the world knows..' I look at her in shock.

'how..?' she stand up and hops over to a small table next to my bed.

'the media found out. it's all over the news.' She grabs a remote and turns on the TV screen that's hanging above my bed. She sits down next to me as she zaps through the channels. I look at the screen till she stops on a news channel.

_the news about the two girls is still spreading everywhere. Some people call them monsters while others call them normal human beings. one of the girls has still not woken up after being in a weak coma for 2 days. The kidnappers Hans westerguard and Ron and john stabbington are in jail and will be hold trial for the accusation of: kidnapping, torture, molesting and almost raping the girls. More of the story will follow after the break._

Elsa turned off the TV and looked at me. my mouth was hanging open.

'there are some journalists outside of the building you know.' I look at her with fear. she grabs my hand.

'it'll be fine.' I look outside.

'you don't know that! maybe..they want us for science..like Hans wanted to do.' She puts her hand on my cheek and turns me towards her. she leans in and kisses me softly. I relax a bit before she pulls away.

'they won't.' I look at her concerned.

'I just hope they won't.' she nods too.

'let's change the subject.' I nod and look around. After a while I look at her cast and point.

'can I write on it?' she chuckles and nods. Her cast has already been written on by our friend group.

'let me find a pen.' She looks around and hops to another bed. She must have been sleeping there. She fiddles around in the drawer of the table next to it and pulls out a pen.

'got one!' I smile and clap my hands.

'bravo!' she sticks out her tongue and hops back. She falls back on the bed and lays her leg next to me. she hands me the pen and I start writing on it.

_Get better soon snowflake! Xxx fury :p _

She looks at it and smiles.

'aww, thanks.' I smile at her as she sit normally and hugs me. when I pull away the nurse walks in.

'your parents will come soon, you can change your clothes if you'd like. Over there are some your parents left here.' I look to a table to see a pair of sweatpants and a red t-shirt. I nod at the nurse as she leaves the room. I turn to get to stand up but stop. I grab the edge of the table next to it and use it to lean on. I winch in pain but manage to stand up. Elsa stands up too and hops over to the table. She grabs my clothes and hops back to the bed.

'sit down, I'll help you.' I become red and look at her.

'erm, I-I can do it on my own, I'm sure of it, really.' She shakes her head and pulls me back onto the bed.

'relax, you're entire chest in wrapped in bandages and you only need to remove that thing you're wearing now and put on your clothes.' I look at her nervous and smile.

'okay then..' she removes the large yellow thing that was wrapped around me as some sort of dress/shirt. I look at my chest to see that she was right. It must be there because of my back and ribs. I first put on the sweatpants. Elsa helps me and Hands me my shirt. I pull it over my face and put it in place. they smell like home. I smile and stand up slowly.

'what are you doing?' Elsa stands up and looks at me while leaning on her crutches.

'I'm gonna search a mirror.' She chuckles and points to a mirror.

'come, you can lean a bit on me.' I look at her and nod. Even though she's walking on crutches she helps me walk. We walk slowly as I'm still weak. When we arrive I look in the mirror and look a bit shocked. My left eye is blue and I have a bandage around my head. I look at Elsa who noticed my face.

'you okay?' she puts her hand on my shoulder and looks at me. I nod.

'yeah, just a bit surprised..' I turn around and start walking towards the window. My walking is starting to get better. I still need some help from Elsa though. When we get to the windows I sit down in it. Elsa sits down next to me. I look outside to see some news reporters on the ground with some cameras. We were on probably the third or fourth floor in the hospital. I look at Elsa who was looking down aswell.

'Elsa, what day is it?' she looks at me surprised.

'Monday, why?' I look back outside.

'just wondering. It explains why the rest of our group isn't here.' she chuckles.

'they'll come after school.' I nod.

'how long do I need to stay here?' I look at her and she shrugs.

'I don't know.' I lean back against the wall and look back at the door.

'you know, I'm pretty hungry.' Elsa chuckles and looks at me.

'it's true! After not eating for 2 days you get pretty hungry!' she laughs and stands up.

'I'll go and ask if they can bring you something, kay?' I look at her with a smile and stand up.

'if you insist.' She helps me back to the bed and hops to the door.

'what do you want?'

'some bread. Just something to fill my stomach a bit.' She nods and hops out of the door. I smile and lay down on the bed. I was still feeling a bit tired. I look at the ceiling. After a while the door opens. I look right to see Elsa hop in with a plate with some bread on it. She's trying her best to let it fall. I shake my head and stand up. She stops as I walk over to her. I take the plate and smile at her.

'I know it's hard to walk with a plate while having a broken leg.' She looks at me with her eyebrow raised. I grin at her and walk back to my bed. I sit down and take a bite from the bread. It had cheese on it. Elsa sat down next to me. she looked at me happily as I ate. When I finished I put down the plate and smiled.

'delicious!' Elsa chuckled. I looked at her and smiled.

'it's good to be back.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

'yeah.' She looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her back happily. The door opened and we pulled away from our kiss. We looked to the door to see my mother and father walk towards us.

'Ymke!' I stood up as my mother ran over to hug me. I opened my arms and hugged her happily.

'mom!' I nuzzled my face into her shoulder. I missed her. when I pulled away my father pulled me in for a hug.

'dad!' he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back happily. When I pulled away I sat down again.

'Elsa told everything that happened. We were worried sick!' I look at Elsa.

'you did?' she nods at me.

'it's not everyday they find out that their daughter has been kidnapped with someone with ice powers.' I roll my eyes and look back at my parents. They grabbed a chair and sat down infront of us.

'so, have you heard about the news?' I nodded at my mother.

'so..what will happen?' I look at her. she shakes her head.

'we don't know. The media and maybe the rest of the world will go crazy about it at first I guess.' I look at Elsa.

'well. As long as we're not getting kidnapped again and almost getting sold to science, it's alright.' Elsa chuckles and nods in agreement. My mother grabs something out of her purse and hands it to me.

'I thought you might wanted to have this.' My face grows into a smile. It was my phone. I grab it and unlock it.

_627 unread messages in 8 different chats._

'wow.' Elsa looks at my screen and giggles.

'you suddenly got a lot of friends.' I look at her with a eyebrow raised

'just kidding!' she grins at me while I look at her with an unamused face. I look through my messages to see most of them are asking where I am, how I am, if I'm alright and then there is Anna:

_WHERE ARE YOU TWO STINKERS! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYHING FUNNY! ARE YOU!?_

I smile and shut off my phone. I look back at my parents.

'do you guys know when I can go home?' they shoke their heads.

'we need to ask it while speaking with the doctor.' I look at them confused.

'what do you mean?'

'we need to talk to the doctor about your condition. He'll tell us everything that's wrong and what we need to do in about 5 minutes.' I nod.

'okay then.' After a while a nurse walked into the room.

'miss and mister north?' my parents looked at her.

'yes?'

'the doctor is ready to talk to you.' They nodded and stood up.

'will be back soon.' I nodded as they walked towards the door. When they left I looked at Elsa.

'so, did anything happen while I was asleep?' she looked at me.

'no, not really.' I nod and lay back on the bed. Elsa chuckles at me. I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

'what's so funny?' she looks at me with a smile and leans towards me.

'nothing. I just love it that you're yourself again.' I smile at her softly and sit up a bit and kiss her. she kisses me back softly. I sit up and wrap my arms around her. I pull away and look at her.

'I love you snowflake.' She smiles back.

'and I love you fury.' She leans in for a kiss again. I smile and kiss her back.

* * *

**AN: more fluffyness! Yay! I need to go and make math now! Yay… -_- I'll update soon! And what will happen now!? For more: please share, review and follow! Give me some suggestions for short chapters to add! You can suggest EVERYTHING! And I mean everything! Some silly ideas, or something's you want to see! Okay, bye!**


	14. reunion

**AN: new chapter! Man I hate school! I only go because I have fun with my friends and I need to go -_- anyway! Here you guys have a new chapter! Please share, review and follow! Give me ideas! And I don't know how many chapters are gonna follow! I won't say anything! I don't know yet :p PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

I was on my phone answering some messages while laying on my bed. I had my legs up and Elsa was leaning against them with her back while her head was hanging backwards looking at me.

'what are you doing?' I looked up to her.

'answering my fanmail.' She chuckled.

'like you would ever have fans.' She looked back infront of her. I raised my eyebrow and quickly opened my legs causing her to fall backwards on my stomach. I laugh as she looks at me with confused eyes while her hands are on my knees trying to safe her.

'not funny!' I stick my tongue out to her as she turns around. She puts her hands on the side of my stomach and rests her chin on it. She puts her legs next to mine as she lays on my. I look at her before turning my attention back to my phone. She suddenly snatched my phone out of my hand.

'hey!' she shut it off and put it in her pocket. I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

'you're being boring with your phone.' I sit up causing her to sit on my lap with her legs behind me.

'give it back.' She looks at me playfully before shaking her head. I grin at her.

'I'll tickle you!' I grab her waist before she could back away.

'you won't!' I grin even more as I poke her side. She jumps up and looks at me with a pout. I poke her side again causing her to jump again and making her try to slap my hand away. I start to laugh.

'you're extremely ticklish!' she looks at me with an angry puppy look. I start to laugh even harder. she looks at me annoyed. I grin and reach for her pocket. I grab my phone and hold it in victory.

'Haha! I win!' she tries to grab my phone, pushing me on my back and making her fall along with me. she quickly throws her legs back and lays on top of me. she grabs my phone and holds it behind her.

'ha!' I grin at her and grab her waist. I turn around throwing her underneath me and me on the top. She has her hands underneath her with my phone. I grin and start poking her sides.

'hahaha! No! not fair!' I grin even wider and tickle her harder. she pulls her hands away from underneath her and starts to try and push me off. I reach underneath her and grab my phone. She looks at me with a playful grin and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I put my phone in my pocket and kiss her back. She gets up and sits down on my lap as she pushes me into a sitting position. She kisses me softly as I fiddle a bit with her hair. A knock on the door made us pull away. Elsa sat down next to me.

'come in!' Elsa said. We both looked at the door to see Anna, kristoff, rapunzel, Flynn, hiccup, Astrid, jack, tooth and Merida step through.

'hey els- YOU'RE AWAKE!' Anna ran towards me and before I knew it she hugged me tightly.

'Anna! No..air!' I mumbled as Anna hugged me even tighter.

'oh! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just happy you're awake.' I cough a bit as she pulls away before standing up and smiling to her.

'it's alright. Just do easy with the hugs. My ribs still hurt.' She nodded as the rest of the group walked towards us.

'good to see you're awake again.' Merida walked over to me and hugged me.

'yeah.' I pull away and rapunzel hugs me too.

'don't ever scare us again like that!' Astrid hugs me too. I smile as kristoff, Flynn, jack and hiccup walk over to me and pat me on my shoulder.

'good to be back?' I look at hiccup and nod.

'yeah.' They all grab chairs and sit down. I sit back on the bed and Anna and rapunzel sit down next to Elsa and me.

'so, tell us what happened. Elsa told us most of it but we haven't heard it from your point of view.' jack said.

'well, were do I need to start?' they all looked at each other.

'from when you got kidnapped?' Astrid said.

'well, okay then.' I looked to the ceiling before speaking.

'we were walking through the park and I had the feeling we were being followed.' I look at Elsa.

'after we stopped I saw a man or someone disappear behind a tree. I turned back to Elsa and saw someone stand behind her. I tried to warn her but she got knocked out before I had the chance…and as I tried to get her away from them..they knocked me out aswell.' They look at me intently. They wanted to know more.

'when I woke up I was in a room. A metal one with a small window. I had a chain around my foot.' Kristoff spoke up.

'yeah, you had one around your foot when we found you.' I nod.

'anyway, Hans came into the room and told me if I would use my powers…he'd kill Elsa.' Everybody eyes went wide.

'one of his thugs brought Elsa in with a knife to her throat. He chained her too and left us.' Elsa looked at me.

'he did?' I looked at her and nodded.

'after he left us Elsa woke up and well, I told her what happened.' They nodded.

'Elsa told us.' I nodded.

'well, after a while Elsa had fallen asleep and I heard Hans and those thugs talk…about what they would do with us.' They all looked at Elsa and me.

'they wanted to torture me and well…rape..Elsa.' they all just looked at me. I just continued.

'the first day they just punched and kicked me. and they called me a monster.' Everybody shook their heads.

'you're not a monster!' I look at them.

'I know, but they called me that for fun.' Elsa grabbed my hand.

'the second day they wanted Elsa…but I took her place..and I kept taking her place.' Elsa's face dropped.

'the fifth day while they tortured me, I accidently burned one of them and..they cut my back.' Everybody looked at me with pained eyes.

'Elsa froze my wounds and helped it heal a bit but.. I was becoming weaker everyday..' Elsa held my hand tighter.

'and the next day they wanted to torture me more but..Elsa took my place.' I look at Elsa.

'when she returned she was in total shock. Elsa eyes were wide open and red from crying…' I see all the images come back in my head.

'her clothes were ripped and the thug carried her by her braid.' I see everybody looks at Elsa.

'when he chained her and left I crawled towards her. the moment I touched her she flinched away and looked at me in terror, as if she didn't know it was me yet.' I look at Elsa who looked at the ground.

'when she realized it was me she cried into my arms. She was terrified. I calmed her down eventually, but she was still in shock.' I put my arm around Elsa.

'after she told me what happened she fell asleep for a few hours. And after she woke up Hans came..and he tried to rape her for real.' I pull Elsa closer to me.

'I got so angry that my powers…toke over and..well, I stopped Hans and his thugs by knocking them out.' They all looked at me surprised.

'and well because Elsa's leg was broken, I carried her all the way over here. and I think you guys know the rest.' They nodded.

'but what happened with your powers then?' Flynn spoke up.

'I got stronger, like really strong! I defeated 3 full grown man and knocked them out with a single kick or punch.' All their eyes went wide.

'wow..' Astrid spoke up.

'yeah…by the way..how did they react...on school? Did they say anything?' they all look at each other.

'well..some people asked us how you two were doing and other's just…avoided us.' I look at Elsa.

'okay then.' I look at the Anna.

'so, did anything happen while we were gone?' she looks at me.

'no, not really. We spent most of our time searching you two.' I nod and look at the rest. They all nod too.

'okay then.' I look at Elsa and grab her hand.

We talk a bit before my parents walk back into the room.

'oh hi mom and dad! So what did the doctor say?' they look happily.

'you can go home today, both of you.' Elsa and I look at each other happily.

'great!' Elsa wraps her arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss. I kiss her back happily.

'hey lovebirds, save it.' We pull away and look at jack who is sitting with a grin.

'oh shut up jack.' I look at my parents to see them stand with a surprised face. Right..I hadn't told them about Elsa and me yet. I smile at them awkwardly before looking back at Elsa. She kisses me on my cheek before she grabs her crutches.

'better get ready then.' I nod and stand up too.

'I didn't have anything except my phone here, right?' my parents nod.

'well, your phone and shoes.' They held out some shoes for me. I walked over to them and grabbed my shoes. Walking still hurted a bit. My mother gave me a questioning look. I raised my eyebrow as she motioned towards Elsa. I grinned and mouthed 'later'. They nodded as I walked towards Elsa and helped her pack her stuff.

'Ymke.' I looked at her.

'yeah?' she grabbed something and held it out to me.

'your blouse.' I smiled at her as she handed it over to me.

'thanks. Too bad you lost your blouse though.' She nodded.

'it's not that bad.' I grin at her and nod.

'yeah, you're right.' I hand her something for in her bag. After her bag is packed we sit down on my bed and wait for the doctor.

We started talking about the most stupidest things out of boredom.

* * *

'so tooth has an obsession with..teeth?' she nodded happily.

'I want to become a dentist. Dentist tooth fairy.' I start to laugh.

'haha, sound legit!' everybody laughs along. My parents stand awkwardly with us while waiting for the doctor. A knock on the door made all of us look to the door.

'come in.' instead of the doctor, kai, gerda and Olaf walked through.

'Olaf?' Elsa asked confused.

'Elsa!' Olaf ran over to his sister and wrapped her in a warm hug.

'wait, Olaf? He couldn't go outside, right?' I looked at them confused.

'he couldn't..but how?' Olaf pulled away and jumped on his sisters lap.

'they found a cream for Olaf, he can finally go outside without needing to be wrapped in special clothes.' Gerda said happily.

'that's amazing!' Elsa and I said together. Olaf looked at us happily.

'this means a warm hug for everyone!' he held out his arms to me for a hug. I smiled and hugged him happily. Olaf always gave you a smile on your face. When I pulled away Olaf ran over to Anna and jumped in her arms for a hug. I smiled at them as kai and gerda walked over to us.

'it's great that you're awake again.' They put her hand on my shoulders.

'thank you for getting Elsa home safe.' I smile at them.

'no problem.' Elsa grabs my hand and smiles at me.

'uhum.' Everybody looked at the door to see a doctor clear his throat and walk over to Elsa and me.

'I'm here to check on your conditions and after that you two can leave.' We nodded as he walked over to me.

'could you walk over to that table please?' he pointed at a table on the other side of the room. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to it with a bit of pain. I looked back at him and he nodded.

'alright then. I suggest you stay home for a few days to recover. You too.' He looked at Elsa. She nodded back.

'so..can we leave and go home?' he nodded.

'you can go home now. You both need to come back next week for a check.' We nodded. I put on my shoes and helped Elsa with her bag. We grabbed all our stuff and left the room.

Elsa and I walked slowly and the rest walked a bit faster. Olaf walked with us and was talking about what he was going to do in summer. We went into the elevator with Olaf, Anna and hiccup as the rest toke the stairs.

When we got to the main floor of the hospital we went outside.

'so, what are you going to do when you get home?' I looked at Elsa.

'rest? Do something for myself? You?' I look at the sky.

'probably rest or do something for myself too.' She smiles at me. we walk over to the parking lot and see some news reporters.

'let's go and hide.' I whisper into Elsa's ear. She chuckles and smiles playfully at me.

'good plan.' She whispered back. My parents were parked next to kai and gerda's car. Our friend group went to us and said goodbye before heading over to their own cars. I gave Elsa a kiss before heading to my parents car. I stepped in and my parents started the car.

When we drove away I waved to Elsa in her car. She blew me a kiss before our car went the other way. After a while my parents spoke up.

'so, tell us about you and Elsa.' My mother turned around and looked at me questioning. I sighed and looked at them.

'what do you want to know then?' my mother raised her eyebrow.

'first you could tell us when you two started dating.' I look at them unamused.

'since I went to the cinema with the rest of the group.' My mother nodded.

'and did you know about her powers before that?' I nod.

'yeah, she told me about them after I accidently showed mine to all of them.' My mother nodded again.

'okay then.' She turned back forwards. I rolled my eyes and looked outside. I was finally going home.

* * *

_Jade: YOU FINALLY RESPOND! We heard what happened! How are you!_

_Maya: OMG! Tell us everything!_

_Zoë: we were SO FREAKING WORRIED! WERE COMING TO VISIT YOU THIS WEEKEND! NO BUTS!_

_Lise: TELL US!_

_Ymke: relax! All of you! I just got home alright! I need some rest okay!?_

_Zoë: okay okay! Just tell us soon!_

_Jade: yeah!_

_Maya: goodnight!_

_Ymke: thanks. I'll tell you guys tomorrow!_

_Lise: okay!_

* * *

I shut of my phone and laid back on my bed. It was good to be home, or.. my new home. I turn on my left side and look around my room. I see Elsa's ice heart lay on my desk.

I stood up and walked over to it. I grabbed it and looked at it. I couldn't help but smile. After everything that happened, the heart was still the same. I put it down on my desk against the wall. I smile and lay back on my bed.

I grab my phone and open my texts. I go to Elsa and start typing.

_I can't say it in person right now, but I'll text it anyway :) goodnight snowflake 3 don't let the frostbite bite :) _

I smile and click on send.

After a few minutes my phone buzzed. I opened my texts and see that Elsa replied.

_Haha :) goodnight too you too fury :3 have happy dreams 3 _

I smile and text her back.

_I will! (about you :$) _

I grin as Elsa replies instantly.

_Then I'll dream about you :) too bad I can't cuddle with you :( _

_Don't worry, I'm with you even when were away from each other 3_

_3 love you too :3 goodnight *virtual hug*_

_Goodnight 3 see you tomorrow? *virtual hug back*_

_Okay :) see you tomorrow 3 bye :3_

_Bye 3_

I shut off my phone and lay it on my nightstand. I turn of the lights and lay in my bed.

I curl up in my covers and close my eyes.

* * *

**AN: sorry for no updates! I'm being pulled really deeply into the httyd 2 fandom! I was already in it but yeah… oops? **

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! More fluffyness will follow! I absolutely love writing about Elsa and Ymke :) they're just really cute together! **

**Please share, review and follow! please leave reviews about my story! And give me suggestions!**


	15. games

**AN: new chapter! I'll start with a new story soon! I hope you guys won't mind the wait :s**

**Anyway! Please share, REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Warning: this chapter contains fluffyness and grown up stuff! (jk not really :p)**

* * *

I was playing skyrim on my Xbox when the doorbell rang. I paused the game and stood up. My parents weren't home and Bram was on school and afterwards he would go to a friend.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. I was wearing a simple T-Shirt with my sweatpants underneath. I had my hair in my usual ponytail. I looked outside to see Elsa stand infront of the door. She was wearing some sweatpants too and a blue jacket with a white shirt with a snowflake on it.

'hey snowflake.' She smiles as I step aside to let her hop inside. She looks back and waves at kai in his car. He drives away when I close the door.

'you can give me your jacket. I'll put it down somewhere.' She raised her eyebrow at me but nodded. I helped her take off her jacket and she handed it to me.

'aren't you a gentlelady.' I looked at her.

'that's not even a thing.' I put her jacket over at the place my jackets hung.

'well now it is.' I rolled my eyes and walked back to her.

'want something to drink or eat?' she bit her lip and looked at me. damm, she looks hot like that.

'something to drink would be nice.' I nod and walk to the kitchen.

'you can wait in the living room.' She nodded and hopped to the living room. I grabbed two glasses and poured in some coke. I took the glasses and walked over to the living room to find Elsa petting karel on the couch. I chuckle and sit down next to her. I hand her a glass and start drinking. She drinks it and puts it down when her glass is empty.

'what's his name?' she pointed at karel.

'karel.' She looked at me confused.

'karel? Never heard of that name for a cat.' I nod.

'my father chose it.' She shrugs.

'okay then.' She gave him a kiss on his head before looking back to me.

'what were you doing before I got here?' I put down my glass and stand up.

'playing a game, wanna see?' she nods and get's up. We walk over to the stairs and I help Elsa upstairs.

When we get upstairs I hand her the crutches and open the door to my room. She walks over to my bed and sits down in the middle of the bed. I sit down infront of her and cross my legs.

'so, show me the game.' I nod and grab my console and exited the menu.

'it's called skyrim. Look, this is my character.' I zoomed out and showed her my character.

'she looks angry.' Elsa sits behind me and puts her head on my shoulder.

'well she is because she always kills dragons, fight bandits and saves the world.' She chuckles.

'show me something!' I nod and walk further in a grass field.

'maybe I'll find a dragon.' Elsa put her arms around my waist and looked at the screen.

'are you going to kill it?' I nod.

'if it attacks me, yes. I could tame it but, that's boring.' She looks at me.

'how will you tame it then?'

'I shout at it.' She raises her eyebrow.

'shout at a dragon?' I look at her and nod.

'look.' I press the button to shout and my character shouts.

**FUS RO DAH!**

'what happened?' Elsa looks at me confused.

'my character just spoke dragon language.'

'what did she say?' I scratch the back of my head.

'ehh, I don't know right now.' She chuckles and nods.

'okay then. Now, go find a dragon!' I nod and play further.

After a while I hear a roar.

'what was that?' I grin.

'a dragon.' Elsa mouth goes in a O shape and her eyes go questioning.

'where is it?' I look around. I spot the dragon flying over some trees.

'there!' my character draws her bow and shoots at the dragon. It hits the dragon.

'yeah!' Elsa cheers and claps her hands. I roll my eyes playfully and grab the dragonbane sword. My character runs towards the dragon and starts fighting it.

'that dragon looks awesome!' I chuckle at Elsa's comment.

'it does yeah.' My character swings her sword one more time before the dragon dies.

'yeah! Killed it!' I grin as Elsa claps her hands again.

'good job!' she gives me a kiss on my cheek as my character starts to absorb the dragon's soul.

'wait, what's happening?' I look at her.

'I'm absorbing the dragon's soul.'

'you can do that!?' I nod.

'my character is the dragonborn. She's a human with the soul of a dragon. Pretty cool right?' she nods.

'I've never played a videogame before, so yeah.' I look at her.

'you haven't?' she shakes her head.

'never.' I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

'that's bad. You're a bad girl now.' She chuckles and sits on my lap. She grabs my console and pauses the game before throwing it aside. She pushes me onto the bed and hangs over my head.

'I am?' I grin playfully before grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of me.

'you are.' She smiles seductive back before kissing me. her kiss was with more lust than usual. She went with her hand through my hair before pulling away. She looked at me seductive and whispered something in my ear.

'I think I'm ready.' I looked at her with a grin. I grabbed her waist and rolled her over. I hang over her and kissed her neck. I heard her let out a soft moan. I grinned and moved towards her ear and whispered something.

'I think you're not the only one.' she looked at me seductive before leaning in for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around mine and pulled me closer. She pulled away and her forehead against mine. I whispered something to her.

'I love you snowflake.' She smiled and whispered back.

'and I love you fury.' I grinned before kissing her again.

* * *

Elsa was laying with her head on my chest. She had her legs intertwined with mine and her arms around my waist. Her hair was a bit messy and she had a big smile on her face. I was laying with a huge smile on my face too. I look around the room to see some ice has formed and some places are burned a bit. I went through Elsa's hair with my hand. She looked at me and smiled.

'it was great.' I smile back and nod.

'yeah. I promised you nobody would touch you but me, right?' she chuckles and nods.

'looks like you kept your promise.' I grin and kiss her head. she gets up and sits down. we were both wearing our clothes again. Elsa was still a bit sad about my bandaged chest, but I told her to ignore it.

I sit up and wraps my arms around Elsa's waist. I give her a soft kiss in her neck and on her cheek. She looks to me and gives me a soft kiss. I pull away and look around.

'snowflake, you might want to thaw my room.' She looks around and nods.

'yeah, sorry..' I shake my head.

'it's okay. I burned my room a bit too.' I kiss her cheek again and grab her hands. I hold them up and look at her. she looks at her hands and begins to thaw. She forms a snowflake and I thaw it. She looks at me and smiles.

'thanks.' I grin and wrap my arms around her again. I put my head on her shoulder.

'no problem.' She leans back against me. she turns around and pushes me back against the bed. She fiddles with the bangs in front of my face. She smiles at me and kisses me on my nose. She sits on my lap and looks around. She loosens her hair and looks at me.

'do you have a hairbrush here?' I shake my head.

'it's in my bathroom. Wait here, I'll get it for you.' I get up but Elsa shakes her head.

'I can find it myself.' I smile at her and shake my head.

'sit down, I'll get it.' She rolls of my lap and looks at me as I stand up. I walk over to my bathroom and look around.

'brush..brush..BRUSH!' I grab my hairbrush and walk back to my room. Elsa is going with her hands through her hair. I smile at her. she looked like a angel. I sit down behind her and hand her the brush.

'thanks.' She starts brushing her hair. I lay down and look at the ceiling.

After a while Elsa pulls me into a sitting position and looks at me.

'can I brush your hair too?' I nod.

'sure.' She smiles and loosens my hair. I turn my back to her and she starts to brush my hair.

'your hair is long.' I nod.

'I know.' Elsa chuckled and brushed further.

'can I braid your hair?' I look behind me at Elsa.

'ofcourse you can.' She smiles as I turn back as Elsa begins to braid my hair.

After a while Elsa sat down next to me and looked at me happily.

'done!' she smiled. I grabbed my braid and held it over my shoulder.

'it's beautiful. Thanks.' I wrap my arm around her neck and pull her closer to me and kiss her cheek. She chuckles and hugs me. a door that slams open makes me pull away.

'something wrong?' Elsa looked at me. I stood up.

'wait here. someone's home.' She nodded as I walked out of the door.

I walked silently downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. I sighed in relief when my mother stood in the kitchen.

'oh, hey mom.' She turned around and looked at me.

'oh, how are your wounds doing dear?' I look at her.

'good, I'm recovering and my back is hurting less.' She nodded. As I turn to go upstairs I stop.

'oh yeah, Elsa is here by the way.' I looked at her to see her nod.

'greet her for me.' I nodded and walked upstairs. When I walked back into my room I saw Elsa sit in the middle of my bed with my game console playing skyrim. She had her tongue sticking out a bit and looked concentrated as she was pressing buttons.

'what are you doing snowflake?' she didn't look at me as she hushed me.

'I'm fighting a dragon.' I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the screen. Elsa was indeed fighting a dragon, and..she was winning. I sat down next to her as she was focused on the screen. She slashed her sword again and the dragon died.

'YES!' she threw her hands in the air and smiled victorious. My mouth fell open.

'how did you…?' I looked at her confused. She grinned at me.

'I looked at how you were playing it and tried it myself.' She paused the game. I grinned at her and pulled her closer to me. she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I kiss her back happily. I pull away and look at her. she smiles and sits on my lap. She leans in for another kiss. She pushes me gently back onto the bed. She lays on top of me and kisses me softly.

'uhum!' Elsa pulls away and jumps up. My eyes shot open and look at the door. Anna is leaning against the door frame with a huge smirk on her face.

'Anna?' I say confused. Elsa is still sitting on top of me.

'hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but I'm here to pick Elsa up.' Elsa is bright red and looks at her sister.

'what time is it then?' Anna looks at my alarm clock.

'17:00, So get your butt of Ymke and move.' Anna turned around and left the room. Elsa looked at me and rolled of me. I stood up and grabbed her crutches. I held them out to her. she took them and stood up. I helped her downstairs and saw Anna talk to my mother.

'oh you're here. c'mon Elsa, let's go!' Anna opened the front door and walked outside. Elsa gave me a kiss before hopping after Anna.

'bye!' she waved at me before hopping into Anna's car.

'bye!' I waved back before closing the door.

'so, how are you two doing?' I looked at my mother.

'good, why?' she nodded before walking towards the living room.

'nothing, just a question.' I shrugged before walking after her.

'so…anything new about us on the news?' my mother shoke her head.

'Let's see.' She grabbed the remote and started the TV.

_More news about the two girls with powers: the kidnappers are in jail and will most likely stay there for another 10 years. The girls were both released from the hospital yesterday. _

_From the pictures we saw they are both doing well. Scientists are requesting to study the girls but their parents and the judges have told them they couldn't. the judges decided the girls could be asked questions and they could show their powers, but nothing more._

_For more information, please look on our website._

My mother turned off the TV and looked at me.

'okay then. As long as Elsa and I won't get kidnapped or get hurt anymore, it's alright with me.' my mother nodded as I stood up and left the room. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone. I fell on my bed and went to my messages. I saw that jade, Maya, lise and Zoë were asking me to explain everything.

_Ymke: guys, could you come onto Skype and talk with me by webcam? That explains easier._

_Jade: sure! I'm logging on right now!_

_Lise: okay!_

_Maya: Invite me into the group!_

_Zoë: I'll be there soon! Just need to do something!_

I stood up and went over to my pc. I opened it and logged onto Skype. I made a group with all of them and called them.

'can you guys hear me!?' I heard jade scream when she turned her webcam on.

'loud and clear!' I screamed back for fun while turning mine on.

'okay! I'm here!' I heard Zoë say as she turned on her webcam.

'I'm here too!' lise turned on her webcam.

'yo!' Maya appeared too.

'hey guys! So, were do I need to start?'

'from when you got in arendelle! We need to know everything!' Zoë said. I toke a deep breath and started telling about everything. When I got to the part from the movie jade spoke up.

'hold on! You're dating Elsa!?' I raise my eyebrow.

'yes…?'

'OMG!' they all screamed at the same time.

'what!?'I looked confused. Zoë spoke up.

'that's adorable!' I roll my eyes and tell further.

After the story was over they all looked at me.

'and well, that's it.' They all nodded.

'long story, but okay! We need to come and visit you!' Maya spoke up.

'yeah, sounds great. Or I'll come to visit you guys!' they all nodded.

'yeah!' lise spoke up.

'hey Ymke, I just wanna ask you something.' I look at jade.

'yes?'

'how far have you and Elsa gone?' I become bright red.

'well…um..yeah..uhh..' they all look at me with questioning glares.

'you really wanna know..? the truth…?' they all nod. I look around to see if my mother, father or brother is listening. I look back at the screen and whisper.

'frick frack far.' All their mouths fall open.

'WHAT!? YOU SERIOUS!? OMG!' they all scream as I lower their sounds.

'yeah, so what?' they all glare at me.

'So what!? Bitch, you're gonna tell us everything when you visit us or we visit you!' jade said with a sassy voice.

'yeah yeah. But, I need to go. I'm gonna sleep. Also, the Frick frack thing….happened today.' I grin and before they could react I hung up. I closed my pc and walked over to my bed. I put on some sleep clothes and lay under my covers. I close my eyes and drift away.

Today was awesome.

* * *

**AN: NEW CHAPTER! And yes, they frick fracked :3 why no scene? I'm not going to write that…ew. Please share, review and follow! A new story will be launched soon! **


	16. football game and party

**AN: new chapter! Yay! Everybody say yay? *yay!* **

**Okay enough of my stupidness….:(**

**Please share, review and follow! **

**Well…enjoy? Idk what to say :P**

* * *

'Ymke! Wake up!' somebody jumped on me, crushing me.

'ugghhh!' I grunted as all the air was pushed out of my longue.

'wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' I grunted as the person on top of me started shaking my shoulder while jumping up and down as she sat on top of me. I grunted loudly.

'you're hurting my back and ribs….get off...' I heard a loud gasp.

'OH! I forgot! I'm sorry! Really sorry!' the person jumped off and landed on the ground.

'Anna…seriously?' I grunted as I heard Elsa.

'are there more of you?…ugghhh. I'm tired…' I turned my back to them and covered my head with my covers. I heard someone walk over to me with crutches. she sat down on my bed and was leaning over me.

'fury?' she said in a singing voice. I just grunted and curled up a bit.

'get out of bed..please?' I grunted and shook my head. she removed the covers from my head and pulled the back of my shirt a bit. Suddenly ice shot into it. I jumped up and screamed.

'AAAAAAH! COLD COLD COLD!' I tried to get the ice out of my shirt as I was shivering of the cold. Anna and Elsa were laughing as I jumped out of my bed and jumped around until the ice fell out. I looked at Elsa with a death glare. They were still laughing. Anna was rolling over the floor while Elsa was laying on my bed. I walk over to my bed and hang over her.

'payback.' When I say it she stops laughing and looks at me with wide eyes. I smirk, grab her waist and start tickling her. she starts laughing again and tries to get away.

'AHAHAHAHA! NO! DON'T! STOAHAHAHAHAOP!' I pin her down and tickle her even more. she starts to slap my arms as an escape. I grin before stopping and sitting down next to her. Elsa is still recovering from the tickling and giggling.

'why are you two even here?' I look at Anna who stood up and leaned against my desk.

'we came to pick you up.' I raise my eyebrow.

'for what?' Elsa sits up and looks at me.

'for the football match between diworks high and liongates high.' I grunt and fall on my bed.

'couldn't you guys have told me? besides, who let you in anyway?' Elsa chuckles.

'your mother did and we wanted it to be a surprise for you!' Anna said happily.

'so, that's why you guys are dressed in red and blue?' they nodded.

'so get your butt moving and change into red and blue clothes! You're coming to the game if you want it or not!' I grunt as Anna pulls me of the bed and pushes me again my wardrobe.

'ugh! Did you need to do that!?' she nods happily as I open my wardrobe.

'red and blue right?' they both nod. I look around.

'what should I choose? I'm not an fashion expert.' Anna stood next to me and looked in my wardrobe. She grabbed a blue T-Shirt with a red sweater. She grabbed a pair of jeans and threw all of them at my face.

'there you go! Now change!' she walked out of my room and downstairs. Elsa was still sitting on my bed. I looked at her.

'you gonna wait downstairs too?' she shoke her head.

'nope, I'm good.' She smirked as I raised my eyebrow at her.

'nope, you're not.' I walked over to my bed and lifted her up.

'let me stay! Please?' she looked at me with big puppy eyes and a pout. I looked at her annoyed.

'after shooting snow in my shirt…no.' I walked over to my door.

'please!?' she wrapped her arms around my neck and made me look at her while she put up a sad puppy face. I look at her with a questioning look.

'and why do you want to stay so…badly?' she looked at me innocently.

'because I like staying with you.' She said with a happy voice.

'you just wanna see me change, don't you...you little perv?' she looked at me innocently.

'no….maybe…' I rolled my eyes.

'no. final answer. Now, out of my room.' I walked out of the room and sat her down on the ground. I handed her the crutches and stepped back inside of my room.

'see you downstairs snowflake.' I closed the door as she looked at me with an angry puppy look.

'you're mean!' I heard her say. I grabbed my clothes and sat down on my bed.

'you still love me though!' I screamed at her. I heard her chuckle and go downstairs. I started to change and brushed my hair. I put in my usual hair style and went downstairs. I walked into the living room to see Elsa look at me before crossing her arms and look away. Anna was cuddling with tiger and almost crushing him. I chuckled and walked over to Elsa. She let out an annoyed breath and turned around a bit.

'why are you angry snowflake?' I leaned against the chair she was sitting on.

'because you're being mean to me.' she said with a mocking tone.

'ohhh, but you still love me.' I said with a silly voice as I put my cheek against hers and hugged her from behind.

'no I don't.' she looked at me annoyed. I grinned.

'yes you do.' I said with a singing voice. She looked away.

'nope.' I grinned and kissed her cheek.

'yes you do.' She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'well…maybe.' I rolled my eyes and kissed her. when she pulled away she smiled at me.

'okay, I do love you.' I grinned and stood up.

'ready to go now?' I nodded and looked at Elsa. She stood up and hopped over to us.

'let's go then.' I smiled as we walked to the front door. My mother waved at us as we stepped through the door. I closed it behind me and saw Anna hop to her car. She was wearing a red shirt with bright blue jeans. She had bracelets around her right arm that were red and blue. Elsa was wearing a blue blouse with some red shorts underneath. We stepped into Anna's car. I sat down in the front with Anna and Elsa sat down in the back. As we drove over to the school Anna filled me in with some things about our team. Kristoff and Flynn were playing in it and rapunzel and tooth were some of the cheerleaders.

When we finally arrived at school I saw many people were heading towards the field. When we stepped out of the car I saw some of the students look at us. They whispered something and nodded in our direction. I sighed and turned towards Elsa. I helped her out of the car and handed her the crutches.

'come guys, let's go and find the rest!' Anna jumped and ran towards the field. Elsa and I chuckled and followed her. I looked around to see people look at us with different expressions. Some were questioning, some amazed, some confused and some were in disgust. I looked at Elsa to see she was just looking for Anna. I put my hands behind my head and looked up.

'so, why is Anna not a cheerleader? She is pretty cheerful.' Elsa chuckled.

'Anna is a bit…clumsy. She tried but, she somehow broke her arm while practicing.' I started laughing and looked at her.

'seriously?' she nodded.

'it's Anna! She always does stupid things.' I nodded in agreement.

'Jup, that's Anna.' She chuckles before we walk further. I see a boy and a girl walk over to us. The boy is in football gear and the girl in red and blue.

'hey, you are Elsa and Ymke, right?' the girl asked.

'yeah, and you are?' I asked.

'oh, I'm Mulan, and this is Shang.' She pointed at the boy who waved shyly.

'nice to meet you.' Elsa nodded to them.

'nice to meet you too.' Shang said.

'so, we were wondering how you two were doing. We heard what happened so..yeah.' I smile at Elsa.

'we're recovering, thanks for asking.' Elsa answered. I nodded in agreement.

'so…is it true?' mulan slapped Shang on his shoulder after he said it.

'Shang!' he looked at her.

'what!? I just asked them!' I roll my eyes.

'it's okay, and well, what do you mean?' they walked a bit closer to us and he whispered something to us.

'about…you guys having…powers?' he looks at us questioning. I look at him.

'well, yes. It's true.' I look at Elsa. Mulan and Shang look at us with questioning looks.

'could you guys show us?' mulan said happily. I look at Elsa and she nods to me.

'sure, ready?' she removes her hand from one of the crutches as I help her stand straight. we both hold out our hands as I make a small flame appear and Elsa a snowflake. I look to mulan and Shang to see their mouth are wide open as they look amazed at our hands. I saw many other people were looking too and had the same reaction, even though some people looked scared. Wouldn't blame them, if I would not have fire powers I'd be freaked out.

'wow….that's awesome!' mulan spoke up. We both closed our hands again and Elsa grabbed her crutch again.

'how do you guys do that?' Shang asked.

'well, I don't know really.' I rubbed the back of my neck.

'okay then.' Mulan grabbed Shang's arm and pulled him along.

'bye!' she waved at us.

'bye?' I said as Elsa chuckled.

'we should go and find Anna.' I nodded at her.

'yeah, probably.' she smiled as we continued to walk further.

After a while we found Anna and the group. They saw us and waved at us.

'why did it take so long?' rapunzel asked us.

'we got distracted, besides we are a bit slower than Anna.' I put my hand behind my head and smiled.

'okay then.' Rapunzel turned towards Flynn and hugged him.

'good luck!' she gave him a kiss on his cheek. We walked towards Anna, kristoff, jack, tooth, hiccup, Astrid and Merida. As we were walking a group of cheerleaders walked by. One of them put her foot against Elsa's crutch, causing her to trip. Luckily I could catch her before she would hurt herself.

'woah, you okay?' she nodded as I helped her stand and looked at the laughing cheerleaders.

'something funny?' I looked at them angry. They looked at me with bitchy looks.

'yes, problem?' as I clenched my fist Elsa stopped me from punching them in the face. I looked at her to see her shake her head. I sighed and nodded.

'oh, is the dog being taught by its master?' I look back at them with a angry look. they laugh as the rest of the group comes to stand with us.

'get lost you three.' Merida looked at Anastasia, heather and Drizella. They stood next to us as the three cheerleaders looked at us bitchy.

'fine, whatever.' They turned around and walked away shaking their hips left and right. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Elsa.

'you sure you're okay?' she looked at me and nodded.

'yeah, thanks.' I smile and put my arm around her.

'no problem.' Before we could turn around a man walked over to us. It was the principal Mr. Disney.

'hello girls, it's great to see you two are doing alright.' We smiled at him and nodded.

'thanks sir.' Elsa answered.

'could you two come with me?' we nodded as he started walking and motioned for us to follow. I turned around and looked at the rest of the group.

'save some seats for us!' they nodded as I turned back to Elsa and Mr. Disney. We followed him towards the school and walked with him into his office.

'so, I think you've noticed the whole school and maybe world by now knows about you two, right?' we nod as we sit down and look at him as he sits down too.

'some students asked us if we could show it, and they reacted amazed..but some people looked at us in disgust and some even tried to trip Elsa and insulted us.' He nodded.

'I expected something like that, but don't worry. They'll get over it.' Elsa and I looked at each other.

'I hope so.' Elsa nodded in agreement.

'don't worry girls, if anything happens you can come to me or Mr. works.' We nodded.

'okay.' He looked out of his window and stood up.

'looks like the game is going to start, are you two coming?' we nodded and stood up. We followed him back to the field and went to sit by the rest. Anna and Merida had saved some seats for us. We sat down as the players walked onto the field.

'what did he want?' I looked at Merida.

'he just asked us how we were doing, that's all.' She nodded and turned back to the field as everybody started to cheer as the game started.

* * *

'you were both great!' I gave kristoff and Flynn a thumbs up. Diworks high won with 29-14 from liongates high. Both kristoff and Flynn scored a few times. They were very good.

'thanks.' We were all at the victory party the football team gave. It was in the basketball hall in school. Many people were dancing or talking and some had left the room because they were too drunk or just bored. Elsa and I were sitting on a bench along with hiccup and Merida while kristoff and Flynn were talking with us. Astrid, Anna, rapunzel, jack and tooth were having fun while dancing and I guess they were drunk already.

* * *

A while later I was drinking some beer while Elsa was holding a empty bottle. Anna and kristoff were sitting next to us making out.

'Ymke, could you give me another drink?' I look at Elsa who was holding out her empty bottle.

'how many have you had already?' she looks at me innocently.

'6, why?' I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

'are you drunk?' she grins.

'maybe…' I just roll my eyes and grin. I guess I was starting to become a bit drunk too.

'wait here.' I grabbed her bottle and walked over to the drinks. I grabbed two bottles of beer and walked back. I handed Elsa one and put the other one down on the ground.

'thanks.' She wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. I just chuckled and drank a bit out of mine. Elsa took a large sip and wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I looked at her to see she was really drunk. She was smiling like an idiot and had her head resting on my shoulder. I chuckled and drank further. I looked over to Anna and kristoff to see that they were looking at us. Anna was smiling at her sister. I take another sip before looking back to Elsa who had already finished her bottle. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed the other bottle and took a large sip. She wrapped her arm around my neck and leaned in for a kiss. She smelled like beer. I give her a quick kiss before taking another sip. Elsa took another sip before leaning into my neck.

'fury….' I look at her.

'yeah?' she looks at me trying to look seductive but failing badly. I chuckled a bit before she spoke up.

'I wanna do something..' I look at her confused.

'like?' she leaned over to my ear but still spoke normally.

'something fun…' I heard someone burst into laughter next to me and looked over to Anna who was laughing her ass off with kristoff. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Elsa.

'I think you've had enough drinks.' She shoke her head.

'I can still go…you know..' I grin before shaking my head. I look over to Anna as Elsa is leaning against me. after a while I speak up.

'hey Anna, maybe we should bring this party animal home.' I point at Elsa who has fallen asleep. Anna bursts into laughing before nodding.

'sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow kristoff.' She kisses kristoff before standing up. She looks at Elsa before looking at me.

'I carry her crutches and you carry her?' I nod at Anna as she grabs the crutches. I lift Elsa into my back and stand up. Elsa's head rests on my shoulder as she is sleeping. We wave at the rest of the group before leaving the building.

'so…what did she want to do before passing out?' Anna looks at me with a huge smirk. I look at her with a serious face.

'have sex probably, why?' Anna smirks before looking away innocently.

'nothing….just that you would probably would have said yes if she wouldn't have passed out.' I just roll my eyes.

'pfft, why is that so important? You would have done the same with kristoff.' Anna looks at me with a death glare before slapping my arm.

'oh shut up! Besides, it's not like you two have done it already….right?' she looks at me with a questioning look as I grin at her.

'maybe….' Anna looks at me surprised and then at Elsa.

'you serious!?' I grin at her as we walk over to Anna's car. I sit in the back with Elsa as Anna starts the car. Elsa was sitting on my lap asleep. Her nose was red and she was snoring softly.

When we arrived at their house I carried Elsa inside. I walked up the stairs to Elsa's room. Anna had given me Elsa's crutches. I opened the door and put Elsa down on her bed. I took off her clothes and changed her in some sleep clothes. I put her under the covers and kissed her softly. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message on it.

_Good morning party animal, hope you won't have a bad hangover :P if you do, I can come over and help you get over it ;)_

_Much love, fury 3_

I put it down on her nightstand and turned off the lights. I closed the door and walked downstairs. I saw gerda stand by the door.

'come dear, I'll bring you home.' I smiled at her as we walked out of the door.

* * *

'had fun at the party?' after gerda had dropped me of I walked into the living room. I ploffed down on the couch before answering my father.

'yeah, it was fun.' I sit up and stretch my arms.

'I'm going to bed.' I yawn as my father nods.

'okay, goodnight.' I smile at him before heading upstairs.

* * *

**AN: I had fun writing drunk Elsa XD anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for no updates! I had a bit of an author block :o**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**


	17. nightmares

**AN: new chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please share, review and follow! I'm working on a new chapter for another world too :P (and even a new story :p)**

* * *

I got woken up by my ringtone. I opened my eyes and saw my phone was ringing. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 3:17. Who's calling me? I grabbed my phone and looked. My eyes got used to light and saw it was Anna. I grunted and picked up.

'hello…?' I said with a grumpy sleepy voice.

'OH THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!' I put my head a bit away from my phone as Anna screamed from the other side.

'it's 3:18, what the fuck do you want Anna!' I screamed as I got annoyed. I heard my parents wake up. Great, just great.

'sorry! But it's Elsa! Something is really wrong!' I jump as she mentions Elsa. I turn on the light.

'what's wrong with her!?' I sit up as my father enters the room with a grumpy face.

'there is a snowstorm coming out of her room! The entire hall is frozen solid!' I jump up and quickly put on a jacket.

'I'm coming, I'll be there in a few minutes!' I hang up and put on my shoes.

'could you explain what's going on!?' my father looks at me angry.

'something is wrong with Elsa. There is coming a snowstorm out of her room and the entire hall is frozen solid! I need to go there now!' I grab my keys and phone and walk out of the room. My father looks at me confused.

'I'll see when I get home! I'm not sure when!' I unlock the garage door and get in my car. I drive out of the garage and close it. I quickly drive over to their house and park my car next to Anna's. I quickly get out and run over to the front door. Before I get there Anna opens the door.

'thank god you're here! come!' she motions for me to get inside. I get inside and notice the temperature has dropped heavily. Kai, gerda and Olaf were standing downstairs as there was snow coming from upstairs. I look at them.

'I'll go upstairs and see what's happening, you guys stay down here.' they nodded as I walked upstairs. I looked around to see it was completely frozen and there was snow coming out of Elsa's room. I walked through the snowstorm and grabbed the doorknob. I tried to unlock it but it was frozen solid. I make some fire and thaw everything around the door. I push the door open and look into the room. It's frozen solid with sharp spikes pointing at Elsa as she's stirring in her sleep. I run over to her and see her bed is frozen. She has frozen tears on her cheek. She's having a horrible nightmare. I thaw her covers and start shaking her.

'Elsa? Elsa!' I shake her until her eyes shot open. she screams before shooting snow in my face.

'WOAH!' I fall backwards off the bed and onto the hard, icy floor. I groan before getting up. I see Elsa is sitting up with a terrified look. she looks at me confused.

'Elsa, you okay?' I sit back on the bed and reach out for her.

'Y-Ymke…?' I nod as I grab her hand.

'I'm here now.' She throws her arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back.

'you're o-okay….' I rub her back as she whispers it.

'it was just a nightmare.' She pulls away and cups my face. She kisses me happily. I smile before pulling away. She wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her head into my neck. I kiss her head before cupping her face and making her look at me.

'are you okay?' she looks at me.

'I guess..' I smile at her before looking around the room.

'you might want to thaw your room and house. Anna called me because there was a storm coming out of your room.' Elsa looked at me shocked.

'what!?' she looks around in shock.

'that must have been a pretty intense nightmare.' Elsa looked back at me with a sad face.

'it was….' I grab her hand.

'It's okay now, I'm here.' she looks at me. I lean in for a kiss and kiss her. she pulls away and looks back at the room. I crawl over to sit behind her and grab her hands from behind. I put my fingers between her and look at her.

'come on, let's do it together.' She looks at me and nods. She focuses on her hands and begins to thaw the room. I as she has gathered all the ice and snow into a big snowflake I thaw it. When the temperature is back to normal she looks back at me. I stand up and look at her.

'wait here, I'll be back in a minute.' She nods as she grabs her pillow and hugs it.

'okay..' I smile at her before walking out of the room and downstairs. Anna, Olaf, kai and gerda looked at me questioning.

'she's okay. It was just a really bad nightmare, and I think the alcohol had something to do with it too.' They all let out a sigh in relief.

'is everything thawed?' I nod at gerda.

'yes.' They all smile.

'thank you.' I nod.

'no problem, now if you excuse me, I'm going back to Elsa.' They all nodded.

'are you going to stay for the night? Now that you're here.' gerda looked at me.

'I'll leave that up for Elsa to decide.' They nodded as I turned around and walked back upstairs. Anna and Olaf followed and went to their rooms. I opened the door and closed it as I walked back into the room. Elsa was crying into the pillow. I quickly ran over to her and sat down next to her room on the bed.

'hey snowflake, what's wrong?' I put my hand on her shoulder as she looked at me. she put her head against my shoulder and sniffed.

'I just… remembered the…n-nightmare…' I rubbed her arm gently.

'do you wanna tell me?' she looked at me and nodded slowly. I smiled at her warmly before sitting down against her pillows.

'come here.' I opened my arms as she cuddled up to me. she sat down against me and leaned on my shoulder with her head. she grabbed my hand and started.

'I was back in the room Hans and his thugs kept us…and I heard you s-scream again…' I pull her closer to me as she continues.

'then…they threw you b-back into the r-room…and…you didn't move…' I had a feeling I knew were this was going.

'you weren't b-breathing anym-more…and…' she starts to cry again. I cup her face and make her look at me. I kiss her softly to calm her down. when I pull away she looks at me thankful. she takes a deep breath before continuing.

'then h-Hans came into the r-room….and he kicked you b-body away and you..d-disappeared..' I nod as she rests her head back onto my shoulder.

'and then he…grabbed me…and…he..he..' I look at her.

'raped you?' she nods slowly.

'it was awf-ful…and then…they..s-sold me t-to science…and…' she was on the edge of tears again.

'I was treated…like a m-monster…and..they beat me…they preformed e-experiments o-on me… and then…before they could inject me a-another time…you woke me up.' She looks at me. I look at her with concerned eyes.

'don't worry, it was just a nightmare. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again.' She smiled before hugging me.

'besides…you're not the only one who is having nightmares about it..' she pulls away and looks at me.

'y-you have them too?' I nod.

'they're a bit different than yours…but still just as horrible.' She sits down on my lap and looks at me.

'w-what are they about?' I look at her.

'do you really wanna know?' she hesitates but nods. I take a deep breath.

'I'm in the room too, but you're not there.' Elsa nods.

'then the door opens and Hans throws you in. you look the same as when they took you the first time, only worser.' Elsa looks at the ground.

'and when I reach out for you…you look at me angry before screaming at me. you ask me why I didn't protect you and how you got raped.' Elsa looks at me in shock.

'and then the door opens again. Hans walks into the room with a knife and grabs you. He says that they only need one of us for science and he…..kills you.. because he was done with you.' Elsa looks at me with wide eyes.

'he then throws your body away and walks over to me. I back away but when I reach the wall I fall. I land in a cage with all scientists standing around me.' Elsa nods.

'I have chains all over my body making it unable for me to move..and there is a TV screen in the room. It has the news on it and it shows how they found our bodies and…I see our families in tears…' Elsa looks at me concerned.

'the scientists start to do tests on me…and then when they start to test how I react to being electrocuted I wake up in shock.' Elsa nods.

'and is your room…burned too?' I shake my head.

'I think the alcohol had made it worser.' Elsa looks at me confused.

'how much did I.. drink?' I grin at her.

'you don't remember?' she shakes her head.

'8 bottles of beer. You even fell asleep at the party.' Elsa looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

'seriously?' I nod.

'Anna and I brought you home. You're probably gonna have a huge hangover today.' Elsa grunted. I chuckled at her.

'you should probably go back to bed.' I lift her off my lap and lay her down. as I grab her covers she puts her hand on mine.

'Ymke?' I look at her and nod.

'yeah?'

'can you stay with me? just in case the nightmare returns?' I smile at her and nod.

'ofcourse, I'll tell kai and gerda really quick. She nods as I stand up. I leave the room and go downstairs. Kai and gerda looked at me.

'is it alright if I stay with Elsa?' they nodded.

'ofcourse dear, we'll let your parents know.' I nodded as I waved and left the room. I walked back to Elsa's room and closed the door. I took of my jacket and shoes and sat down on her bed. Elsa was already laying under her covers and was looking at me. I laid down next to her and got under her covers. Elsa cuddled up to me and put her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

'good night snowflake.' She chuckled and kissed my neck.

'good night fury.' I closed my eyes and dozed off as Elsa did the same.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. After being woken up in the middle of the night I was exhausted. I open my eyes slowly to see some light was shining through the windows. I look down to see Elsa was using my body as a pillow. She had her head a bit under my chest while she had her arms wrapped around my stomach and hips. One of her hands was a bit in my shirt and her legs were intertwined with mine. She was snoring softly. I chuckled at her as she has pushed away the covers a bit making them cover only our legs. I think I accidently woke her up because she stirred a bit. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Looks like somebody has a hangover.

'goodmorning sleepyhead.' She looked at me with a sleepy face before stretching herself out a bit. She yawned before looking back at me with a grumpy face.

'looks like my party animal has a hangover.' I said with a singing voice. She grunted and put her head back on my chest.

'uggghhh…I don't feel very good…' I chuckled as Elsa wrapped her arms closer around me and groaned again. I grabbed her arms and pushed her off me. she groaned and grabbed a pillow.

'my head hurts…' she buries her face into the pillow and groans again. I sit up and stretch myself a bit.

'I'll get you something.' She moans as I stand up and walk out of the door. I walk downstairs into the kitchen. I see a note lay on the counter with a small box next to it and I pick it up.

_Kai and me are at the supermarket, Anna and Olaf are at school. Medicine for your hangover are in the box next to this note._

_Much love, gerda._

Must be a note for Elsa. I grab the box and walk back upstairs. I walk back into Elsa's room to see her spread out in her bed while groaning and holding her head.

'first time you've had a hangover?' she looks at me unamused and nods. I sit down next to her and open the box.

'here, some medicine.' She sits up, takes one and eats it. She falls back onto the bed and closes her eyes. I just chuckle and hang over her.

'I'm hungry….and thirsty….' I raise an eyebrow at her as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

'do you want me to make you something?' she shakes her head.

'ask gerda…' I look at her with a eyebrow raised.

'we're home alone.' She looks at me confused.

'what…why…' I hang over her face and look at her.

'they're at the supermarket and Anna and Olaf are at school.' Elsa grunts.

'uggh….can you make me something..?' I nod.

'and what does your majesty want?' I said in a formal voice. she looks at me unamused.

'food….and water….' I stand up and bow.

'ofcourse your majesty. Do you want anything else with it?' she looks at me.

'you….' I grin at her before walking out of the door. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I make her a simple sandwich with cheese and grab a glass with water. I walk back upstairs and enter her room. I cover my mouth when I see that Elsa had fallen back asleep again. I put the plate and glass on her nightstand and sit down next to her. I shake her shoulder a bit.

'hey, wake up.' She doesn't respond. Mmhh, let's do it the hard way then. I lean over her face and put my hand on her hip. I poke her side causing her to stir a bit.

'snowflake.' I said with a singing voice causing her to stir again a bit. I smirk as a plan comes up in my head. I lift Elsa up and put her down at the edge of her bed. She doesn't react. I grab the glass with water and lift Elsa's head. I put her so that her bed won't get wet. I splash the water in her face causing her to jump up and wake up.

'AAH!' she screams. I burst into laughing as she gives me a death glare.

'whahahahahaha! Your face!' she pushes me backwards on the bed and hangs over me while I'm laughing so hard I'm starting to cry.

'not funny!' she looks at me like she's planning to kill me. she sits up and makes a huge snowball above her head. I look at her with wide eyes.

'shi-' before I could finish it she threw it on my face. I don't move as the snow is piled up on my face. I feel Elsa move and her hands go on the snow. She wipes it away making my eyes and nose stick out. She chuckles as I look at her unamused. Her head is still wet and the front of her bangs are wet. She grabs a hand full of snow and blows it into my face. I close my eyes and wipe it away. I sit up causing the snow to fall to the side. Elsa looks at me and bursts into laughing. I look in a mirror that close to her bed. Snow is all over my face and sticking in the bangs in front of my face. I turn to Elsa and grab her waist. I pull her closer to me and grin at her.

'does her majesty still want her food?' she nods as I grab the plate and hand it to her. she eats the food and when she's finished she looks at me.

'where is the water?' I smirk at her.

'I gave you that already. you asked for water, but you didn't mention it needed to be in a glass.' She raised her eyebrow at me.

'not funny.' I just grin more.

'yes it is.' She rolled her eyes and handed me her plate. I put it back on her nightstand as she fell back onto her bed. I sit next to her and look at her.

'still sleepy?' she nods.

'yeah, me too.' I fall onto the bed.

'why are you tired? You don't seem to have a hangover.' I hang over her and look at her.

'well I got woken up in the middle of the night by Anna because you froze the entire house.' Elsa looks at me.

'oops..?' I just roll my eyes as sit up and grab my phone. I unlock it and see I have some messages from my mother.

_Are you coming? We need to go to the hospital so they can check on your wounds. _

'I need to go.' As I want to stand up Elsa comes up from behind me and wraps her arms my waist.

'no…stay..?' I look at her as she pops her head under my arm looking at me with a pout.

'I'm sorry but I need to go to the hospital for a checkup.' Elsa hangs onto my body as I stand up. As I walk towards my shoes and jacket Elsa had wrapped herself around my leg like a little kid.

'don't go….' I look at her as I grab my jacket and shoes.

'snowflake, what are you doing?' she looks at me.

'begging you to stay…' I chuckle as I put on my shoes. I put on my jacket and look at her.

'you need to go back to bed party animal.' She shakes her head.

'no.' I walk over to her bed.

'yes.' She shakes her head as I try to pull her off of me.

'no. you can't make me.' when I lift her up she pulls me along with her. as she lays on the bed she pulls me into a tight hug and wraps her legs around me.

'are you going to let me go?' she shakes her head.

'no.' she says in a happy voice. I poke her side causing her to let go. She grabs my arm as I stand up.

'no...don't go…' I turn around and grab her covers. I put her under them and kiss her forehead.

'I'll come back afterwards, okay?' she nods as I stand up.

'sleep well.' She grunts as I walk out of the room.

* * *

**AN: hey guys! Could you guys please please please please leae reviews!? I love reading feedback from you guys! and I feel sad when I don't get any new reviews :( **

**Anyway, please share, review and follow!**

**NOTE: I have no idea how a hangover feels like! I don't drink okay! **


	18. free time

**AN: new chapter, don't worry! I'm working on another world! It's just a bit hard to get all the reactions right at some moments :p**

**Please share, review and follow! **

* * *

After I went to the hospital I went back to Elsa's house. The bandages around my chest were removed and I could finally move better. I parked my car in front of the house and stepped out. I had had put on regular clothes at home. I walked towards the door and rang the bell. Gerda opened the door and looked at me.

'oh hi dear, you here for Elsa?' I nodded. She stepped aside as I walked inside.

'is she still in her room?' I looked at gerda who nodded.

'she's still asleep.' I nodded as I walked up the stairs. I walked towards Elsa's room and opened the door. I saw Elsa was asleep while hugging a pillow and being curled up in her covers. I smile as I walk over to her. I sit on her bed and poke her cheek.

'snowflake?' she didn't react as I poked her cheek again. She looked adorable. I stood up, grabbed my phone and opened my camera. I made sure the sound was off as I took a picture. I grinned at the picture as it was absolutely adorable. I sit down back on the bed and lean over to Elsa's face.

'how to wake you up..' I whispered softly. A idea pops up in my head as I was thinking. I grab her covers and pull them off of her. I poke her side. She instantly reacts and stirs a bit. I grin and poke her again. She stirs again and moans. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at me.

'hello sleeping beauty.' She was still half asleep I guess. She looked at me dumb for a few seconds before stretching herself.

'how late is it..?' I look at the clock.

'11:34, get your ass up.' She grunted and buried her face in her pillow. I chuckled and hang over her.

'get up or I'll leave.' She grabbed my arm and pulled it towards her and held it like it was a teddybear.

'no…' I raised my eyebrow at her and pulled my arm away.

'bye bye.' I said with a singing voice as I stood up. I turned around and walked towards the door as a pillow flew to my head. I turned around to see Elsa look at me with an annoyed look.

'get back here…now….' She pointed at her bed. I looked at her and shoke my head.

'neh, I'm good.' I sat down on the floor as Elsa grunted. I had a huge smirk on my face. Elsa rolled of her bed onto the ground and grunted again. I just chuckled as she started to crawl over to me. when she got to me she fell against me and moaned. I looked at her.

'somebody doesn't like to get out of bed?' she grunted and fell on my lap and looked at me. I chuckled and pushed her up. When I let go of her she just fell back. I looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

'lazy ass.' She grunted again. I rolled my eyes and lifted her up.

'you should never drink alcohol again so you never have a hangover again.' I walked over to her bed and put her down. I sat down next to her and fiddled with the thoes sticking out of her cast. She giggled as it tickled her. I grinned and hang over her.

'so, wanna do something other than you being a lazy ass?' she looked at me.

'I want a hug.' She stuck out her hands and motioned for me to hug her. I lifted her up and gave her a hug. When she pulled away she sat up and yawned.

'so, what does her majesty want to do?' she looked at me annoyed.

'sleep…' I chuckle and pushed her onto her bed.

'you go sleep and I go back home, kay?' she shook her head.

'no…stay…' I shook my head.

'you need to rest, beside, what reason do I have to stay if you're going to sleep.' She grunted and wrapped herself around me.

'I want you to stay…that's why you need to stay…' I chuckle but shake my head.

'I have a other things to do snowflake, I'm sorry.' She grunts as I try to stay up.

'please…' she let's go as I stand up and look at her.

'sorry snowflake, but I need to go.' She looks at me sadly. I put her covers over her and kiss her forehead.

'text me when you're feeling better again.' She nods as I turn around and leave the room.

* * *

I was talking with Merida for a while now. She had mythology and was bored as hell. After a while her mother caught her and she needed to go.

I locked my phone and stood up. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I was home alone again. I grabbed a plate and some bread. I made some sandwiches and walked over to the living room. I sat on the couch next to tiger and toke a bite. I put my plate next to me on the couch as tiger looked at it.

'don't you dare.' He sniffed at it before starting to lick the cheese on it. I grunted and looked at him angry.

'my food, get your own.' Before I could grab my plate her slapped a piece of cheese on the ground and jumped on it. He slapped it a few times before sprinting out of the room. I looked at him confused before shrugging.

'I wonder what goes on in your little head sometimes.' I grab the piece of cheese from the floor and look at it. It was still edible I guess. I put it in my mouth and eat it. I nod.

'yup, edible.' I grab my plate and eat further.

When I was finished I put my plate back in the kitchen and clean up. I go upstairs and open my laptop. I go on tumblr and look at the most popular tags.

_Fire and ice, monsters, powers_

Is this about Elsa and me? I click on powers and scroll.

_Skylord-xenysis: _

_So, what do you guys think about the news of those girls?_

_I think they're awesome! They're like real life superheroes!_

I smile a bit and scroll further.

_Sullivanright: _

_What is all this about? Can't we just stop about it? They are normal people! Treat them like it!_

I scroll up and go to my dashboard. Almost all posts are about me and Elsa. Some as discussing about stuff and some are just plain rude. I cross a few pictures of me and Elsa at the hospital before going home. One of them showed us laughing and another showed us kissing. I looked at what the person had written underneath it.

_Pictures of the two girls released by the media a few days ago._

_They look like normal humans to me, but so do psychopaths. Can't trust those monsters, they're hiding their true selves._

That last sentence caused me to become angry.

'WHAT!?' I screamed out loud. I clicked tumblr away and closed my pc. I stood up and grabbed my shoes. I was sick of staying inside, and the doctor told me exercise was good.

I grabbed my wallet and phone and a jacket. It was a bit colder outside today. I grabbed my keys and went outside. I locked the door and went to walk towards the mall. Might as well get something to eat. As I was walking I saw many people were done with school. I walk past it to see Anna, rapunzel, Merida, Astrid and tooth walk to their cars. They saw me and waved at me.

'hey! What are you doing here?' they walked over to me as Merida asked it.

'I decided to go for a walk and go to the mall. I'm tired of doing nothing.' they all smiled at me.

'well, we were planning to go to the mall too! Care to join us?' I smiled at them.

'it's much more fun with you guys, so yeah. Are we going to walk or are you guys going with your cars?' they looked at each other.

'we were planning on going with our cars, wanna ride with me?' Anna spoke up. I nodded.

'yeah sure.' She motioned for me to follow as she walked over to her car.

'we'll meet each other at our usual spot right!?' Anna yelled at the rest. They all nodded as we got in the car. Anna started the car and started driving.

'we're all going to our houses first to get some money.' I nodded as I leaned back in my seat.

'so, how is Elsa?' she looked at me questioning.

'she's got a hangover.' Anna started laughing.

'hahaha, seriously? How much did she drink?'

'8 bottles of beer.' She started laughing even harder.

'well, atleast she doesn't have a huge hangover like Flynn and jack. They've had 15 bottles or something like that. They couldn't even stand up anymore without throwing up.' I start laughing as we arrive at Anna's house. We stepped out and walked towards the door. Anna was fiddling on her phone before showing me a picture. It was me and Elsa sleeping in the same position I woke up in.

'you two looked adorable so I took a picture.' I chuckle and grab my phone. I clicked on the picture I took of Elsa.

'look at this one.' she awed at the picture.

'aww, was she really asleep like that?' I nodded.

'that's how I found her after I got back from the hospital.' Anna looked at me.

'oh, what did they say?' I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Anna.

'they took of my bandages and told me how my condition was, that's all.' Anna looked at my back.

'how are your cuts?' I look at her.

'they are all healing well, but they will probably become scars.' Anna looked at me sadly.

'that's too bad.' I shake my head.

'it's not that bad. Come on, let's go inside.' She nodded as we started walking further. When we got to the door gerda opened the door.

'hi girls.' Anna waved and pulled me inside along with her.

'I'm going to grab some money, then we're going to the mall!' Anna ran upstairs before gerda could react. I chuckled and leaned against the wall.

'okay then.' Gerda smiled at me and walked back into the living room. I walked upstairs and towards Anna's room.

'Anna! Hurry up, we don't want to be late!' I walked past Elsa's room to see she was still in bed. I enter Anna's room to see it was an absolute mess.

'wow…this is even a worser mess then my room.' Anna was trying to climb on her wardrobe as her money box was placed on it.

'shut up you!' she was trying to grab it but when she got it she fell. I bursted into laughing as she was laying on the ground proudly holding the box. She stood up and grabbed her money out of it.

'let's GO!' before I could react Anna grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards out of her room.

'Anna! I'm going to-' before I could finish I tripped and Anna fell along with me. as we were laying on the ground I looked at her with an annoyed look.

'trip.' She smirked at me before we both bursted into laughing.

A door opened in the hallway and Elsa walked out of it and looked at us.

'what are you two doing?' we both looked at her while laying on the ground.

'Anna made me trip.' Anna slapped me on my arm as I stuck my tongue out to her.

'shut up!' I got up and helped Anna up. Elsa was still looking at us with a confused look. I got up and helped Anna up too.

'how you feeling sis?' Anna looked at Elsa.

'better.' Anna nodded before looking at me.

'let's go!' she grabbed my arm and started pulling me further. As I passed Elsa I quickly kissed her cheek. I waved at her before turning around as Anna pulled me off the stairs.

* * *

**AN: SORRY FOR NO UPDATES! Busy week :) **

**Please share, review and follow!**

**I'm working on another world right now! And a possible sequel for fire can melt even the hardest ice! Yay!**


	19. shopping and work

**AN: sup guys! I'm back into writing! Hell yeah! Also: skylord-xenysis, a friend of mine, is writing an AU of this story :o how awesome is that! Go check his stories! I follow them, so you should too!**

**Anyway, please share, review and follow!**

* * *

'how hard is it to buy something!?' Merida grunted as we were waiting outside while the rest was in a store looking for dresses. We were sitting on a bench near the store.

'let them. You know what? Let's go and check out that game store over there.' Merida grinned and nodded as we stood up. We walked over to the store and entered. I saw some people look at me and then whisper at their friends. They must know who I am. Merida put a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to ignore it. I nodded and we walked over to some games.

'hey, do you have kingdom hearts?' she picked up the game and showed it to me.

'I have all of them except coded.' She grinned at me and put it back.

'I have all of them except coded and chain of memories.' I nodded as I looked at some other games. I looked around the store to see many people stare at us. I looked back at Merida who was looking at the legend of Zelda: skyward sword.

'this one looks interesting.' I looked at her and nodded.

'I've played it once with my brother, it's pretty good.' Merida nodded and looked at the price.

'39,99 because of a sale. Sounds good to me.' she looked at me as I nodded.

'we should play together sometimes.' Merida nodded.

'even though I'll kick your ass!' Merida grinned at me as I slapped her arm lightly and looked further.

'you gonna buy a game too?' I looked at her.

'I don't know if I have enough money, I'm not as rich as the rest of you and I don't have a job either.' She grinned as I grabbed my wallet and showed I had only 100 dollars.

'I have 100 dollars too. I'm not as rich as them too. But maybe you should come and work at the same place as me!' I looked at her confused as I put my wallet back in my pocket.

'where do you work then?' she grabbed skyward sword as we walked towards the counter.

'I work at the same animal shelter as hiccup. He mainly works with the cats, dogs and birds while I mainly work with some of the horses that are there.' I nodded.

'I do like working with animals, sounds like fun.' Merida grinned as she put the game on the counter. The guy behind the desk grabbed the game and Merida bought it. When we walked out of the store we saw the rest had finished buying dresses.

'hey, there you two are!' we walked over them as they sat on the bench.

'so, did you guys find any dresses?' they nodded as they showed of their bags. All except Astrid had bought something.

'so, where do you guys wanna go next?' they all looked at each other.

'let's go and get some ice cream or something.' We all nodded at rapunzel's suggestion.

We all walked over to a bar and ordered something. Anna, rapunzel and tooth bought ice cream while Astrid, Merida and me bought some soda. Merida and me had coke while Astrid had Fanta. Anna had strawberry, rapunzel had banana and tooth funky chunky. We sat down on a bench outside and started talking.

'so Merida, how is your romantic life going?' she looked at me.

'well, I might have a crush…' we all looked at her questioning.

'who?' Anna said in a singing voice.

'robin.' Everybody awed except me.

'heh?' she looked at me.

'oh right, you don't know who that is.' I nodded as she grabbed her phone. She showed me a picture of a boy with red hair and a bow.

'is that him?' she nodded.

'I met him during archery and well…he's pretty hot.' She got red and shut off her phone.

'Merida is in love.' Rapunzel and tooth said in a singing voice.

'oh shut up!' she slapped their arms.

'so, does robin do anything else then archery?' she nodded at me.

'he also works at the animal shelter.' I smirk at her.

'we're going to the animal shelter to get me a job, got it?' she nodded.

'hell yeah.' She high fived me as I took another sip.

'hey guys, rapunzel and me are going to get a new haircut, see you guys later!' rapunzel and tooth stood up and walked away. The rest of us looked at each other.

'so….where should we go?' Merida and I looked at each other before looking back at Anna and Astrid.

'we could go to that store over there.' I pointed at a shop.

'yeah, that's my favorite shop!' I grinned as Astrid and Merida fist bumped.

'lets a go!' Anna jumped up.

'super Mario!' Anna grinned at my reaction.

'super Anna you mean!' I put my arm around her neck and rubbed my fist into her head, messing up her hair.

'more like messy Anna.' She pushed me away and looked at me annoyed. I smirked and ran into the store as Anna charged at me.

* * *

'you should buy this!' Anna threw a beanie at my head. I looked at it and saw it was crimson red. I put it on my head and looked in a mirror.

'yeah, looks good.' I nodded at Anna as I took it of my head.

'hey, look at this.' Merida motioned over to us.

'what is it?' I looked at what she was pointing at. She was holding a necklace with a bear on it.

'looks cool.' Merida nodded.

'I think I'll buy it.' We all nodded as I grabbed the beanie and a necklace with a flame. Anna had found a heart keychain for 2 sisters so she wanted that for her and Elsa. Astrid had a dragon necklace and Merida had her bear necklace. We all bought our items and walked towards the exit.

'so, are you gonna give that necklace to hiccup?' Astrid nodded. I looked back infront of me before bumping into someone.

'oh, I'm sorry!' I looked at the guy who bumped into me. he had brown hair with a bandana. he had green eyes and was wearing a black jacket.

'it's okay, don't worry about it.' He said.

'okay then.' Before I could walk further he stopped me.

'wait…aren't you that girl from the news?' I looked at Anna, Astrid and Merida before looking back.

'um..yes?' he looked at my clothes before looking back at me.

'okay, nice to meet you.' I nodded at him.

'I hope to see you again sometime.' I smiled at him awkwardly before he walked away.

'yeah…sure.' I turned around and walked back to the rest.

'who was that?' I looked back at the guy to see him look at me. I looked back at Merida and shrugged.

'I have no idea.' They just nodded and we walked further.

* * *

'well, I need to go to the animal shelter, you coming along?' Merida looked at me.

'yeah, see you two later.' We waved at Anna and Astrid as we walked to Merida's car. It was a black truck that was a bit damaged.

'hop into the party truck!' Merida said as we both stepped in.

'do you like to party party?' I sang as Merida started the car.

'yes I like to party party!' she sang back. We continued to sing that until we arrived at the animal shelter. It was a big building with a barn next to it. We stepped out of the car and entered the building. We saw hiccup play with some dogs near the entrance.

'hey hiccy!' hiccup looked at us and waved.

'hey, what are you two doing here?' he walked over to us.

'we're going to get Ymke a job.' He nodded.

'great, we could use some help around here.' I smiled at him as Merida pulled me along.

'let's go and find Mary.' I nodded as Merida walked infront of me to an office. She knocked on the door and waited.

'come in.' a voice came from the other side. Merida opened the door and we both walked inside. A woman around 30 years old stood by her window with a bird on her finger. She has short black hair and was smiling at us.

'hi Merida, and who are you?' she looked at me.

'I'm Ymke.' she nodded as she let the bird fly into a birdhouse.

'nice to meet you. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, but you can call me Mary or miss Blanchard.' I nodded as Merida spoke up.

'Mary, I was wondering if my friend could come and work here along with me and hiccup?' Mary looked at me and then back at Merida.

'it's okay with me if you like working with animals.' I nodded.

'I love animals.' She nodded and walked over to her desk. She grabbed some papers ad handed them to me.

'if you can fill in all the questions right now, than you can start soon and learn how it's done from Merida.' I nodded as she handed me a pen. I looked at the info and nodded.

'okay then, give me a few minutes.' She nodded as I started filling in the information needed.

After a while I had filled in everything and I handed her the paper.

'good, Merida can give you a tour and I'll get your working schedule done.' We nodded as Merida and I left the room. We saw hiccup stand with a cat in his arms while a little kid petted it. He saw us and smiled.

'why don't you give it some catnip, he'll like it.' The kid nodded and hiccup put the cat down as the kid ran away to get some catnip.

'did you get the job?' I nodded as hiccup walked over to us.

'yeah, Merida is going to show me around and tell me what I need to do.' Merida nodded as hiccup turned around to the little kid.

'I got the catnap!' we all chuckled a bit as hiccup helped the kid feed the cat. Merida motioned for me to follow as she started walking towards some doors.

* * *

'and these are the stables where all the horses, deer's, donkey's and the other animals stay.' I nodded as Merida showed me the last thing of the animal shelter. It was a very good one where all the animals were treated with love and care.

'okay, and who's that?' I pointed at a guy who seemed familiar.

'that's robin.' She said with a dreamy voice.

'he's handsome alright.' She nodded as robin looked at us. He waved at Merida who quickly waved back. She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the building.

'he waved at me!' she whispered hard. I just chuckled at her and nodded.

'yeah he did!' she jumped a bit before calming herself.

'okay, relax Merida, relax.' She went with a hand through her hair and toke a deep breath.

'okay, let's go back to Mary.' I nodded as we walked back to the building. I looked at robin to see him look at Merida with a dreamy look. could that mean…?

'hey hiccup, is Mary still in her office?' I looked at Merida who walked over to hiccup.

'yeah, why?' Merida nodded and she walked over to it.

'no reason.' I followed her as Merida knocked on the door. She opened it and we walked inside.

'oh hi girls, I have your work schedule done.' I nodded as she handed it to me.

'thanks.' I took a look at it and saw I needed to work on Tuesday, Thursday Saturday and Sunday. The same days as Merida and hiccup.

'can you begin on Saturday?' I nodded at her.

'okay, I recommend you wear old clothes as they can become dirty. Wear boots and make sure your hair is in a bun or ponytail.' I nodded.

'okay, got it.' She stood up and walked over to me.

'good luck then. I'll see you Saturday.' I nodded as Merida and I walked out of the door.

'so, I need to get started in about an hour, want me to give you a ride home?' I nodded at her.

'okay then, let's go.' I nodded as we waved at hiccup before leaving.

* * *

I was reading the info about my new job. I would get 4,50 an hour and I needed to work from 16:00 till 19:00 on a week day and 13:00 till 17:00 on Saturday and Sunday. It was easy and fun work so I won't complain. Merida had texted me about some clothes I might wanted to wear and what was useful and what not.

'Ymke! dinner's ready!' I got up from my chair and walked downstairs. I gave my mother the paper and sat down.

'you got a job?' I nodded.

'at the animal shelter where hiccup and Merida work.' I cut of a piece of meat and ate it.

'sounds fun.' I nodded.

After I had finished dinner I went upstairs and on tumblr. I scrolled through the tags again and after a while went back to my dashboard. I scrolled through it and reblogged some stuff.

After a while I started playing assassin's creed IV black flag. I had finished assassin's creed III a while ago and started this one a few weeks before moving. After playing for a while I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it and saw I got a text in the group '_dumb idiots with phones'_. Jade must have chosen that name.

_Lise: hey Ymke, tomorrow we have no lessons, so can we come over?_

_Ymke: yeah! Sounds like fun!_

_Zoë: I'm coming too! _

_Jade: yay!_

_Maya: how late can we come?_

_Ymke: around 13:00?_

_Jade: sounds okay, it's 2 hours driving so we'll be there on time._

_Ymke: okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then! _

_Lise: see you then!_

_Zoë: I'm gonna hug the shit out of you :p_

_Ymke: :D Zoë hugs are the best!_

_Zoë: hell yeah they are!_

I grinned at my phone before shutting it off. I saved my game and shut off my TV. I yawned and went to bed. I curled up in my cover and fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

**AN: new chapter! WOOHOO! Also a small cameo from skylord-xenysis his oc xenysis. He's the guy Ymke bumped into. **

**Please share, review and follow! **

**I'm also planning on adding a second main story part here since the main story is over and I'm planning on continuing. Tell me if you want it to be a separate story or if I should just continue here.**


	20. mor'du

**AN: new chapter! I hope you guys read these! Cause they have info and stuff in them :p **

**Please share, review and follow!**

**I'm working on another world! I hope you guys won't mind the wait! **

**Also, the first part of this chapter contains dark themes, so don't read all of it if you can't stand those things.**

* * *

_It was dark but I could see. _

_I was in a room. A metal one. it looked familiar. I looked around to see there was blood all around the room. I looked down to see a blonde girl with her arms wrapped around me. She was holding onto me as if she was about to die. As I reached out to touch her a door opened. _

_A guy with sideburns walked into the room. He smirked at me and motioned at the door. Two guys walked in and over to me. _

'_bring her to me.' they nodded and reached out for the girl. As they grabbed her by her braid and pulled her up I saw her face. She looked familiar…._

'_no!' she screamed. My eyes shot open as I recognized her._

'_Elsa!' as I wanted to reach out darkness grabbed my arms and pulled them against the wall. they became like chains and held me in place. Elsa got pulled over to Hans who grabbed her by her braid and held her close to him. I smirked at me before speaking up._

'_why don't I finished what I started with?' he grabbed Elsa by her arms before ripping her clothes off. She looked at me with terrified eyes as Hans unbuckled his pants._

'_Leave her alone! You bastard!' I tried to escape but the darkness kept me in place. as he started Elsa screamed. I tried to look away but I couldn't. Elsa cried out for me to help her. I tried to break free but it was of no use. I looked at Elsa who was still screaming. I closed my eyes as tears started to form. I looked away until the screams stopped. _

_I looked up to see Elsa being hold by her braid while Hans stood next to her._

'_well, now that I'm done with her…' he grabbed a gun and held in by Elsa's head._

'_NO!' he pulled the trigger and Elsa flew to the side. My eyes were open in terror as I saw blood form underneath her head. I let my arm fall to the side as the darkness disappeared. I looked at Hans who was staring at me with a smirk._

'_you monster.' I growled at him. _

'_the only monster here, is you.' He walked over to me and punched me in my face. I fell onto the ground with my face. As I got up I saw I was in a cage. My arms and legs were chained. I looked around and saw scientists stand around me. they had all kinds of things standing around and in their hands. _

'_ah, let's test how you react to poison now.' A men with an injection walked over to me and grabbed my arm. He stuck the needle deep in my arm and I screamed in pain. _

'_STOP!' a few other walked over with more and grabbed me._

'_give her the injections.' They nodded and started try and inject me. I pushed and kicked them off but the kept coming. _

'_GET AWAY!' I screamed as some of them injected me. I saw one with a tazer walk over to me._

'_let's see how you react to being electrocuted.' My eyes went wide as he tazered me. I screamed in pain before I heard someone scream my name._

* * *

'Ymke!' I jumped up and sat up in bed. I was breathing heavily as I looked around my room. My mother was sitting on the edge of my bed and her hand was on my arm.

'are you okay?' I looked at her and then at the ground.

'yeah…sorry for waking you.' She rubbed my arm and spoke again.

'it's okay, go and drink something to calm down.' I nodded as my mother stood up.

'same nightmare?' I hesitated but nodded.

'yeah.' _Only worser._ I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed some water in my face and drank some. I turned off the water and went back to my room. My mother had gone back to bed already.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them again. I sat up and opened my window. I breathed the fresh air and looked at the sky. I smiled at the beautiful scenery around. I whispered something in the wind.

'it was just a dream….you're okay…' I closed the window and laid back on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

The bell rang from downstairs while I was playing Assassin's creed IV. I paused the game and jumped up. I heard my mother open the door.

'hi girls.'

'hi miss north.' They were finally here. I ran downstairs and walked towards the front door.

'hey guys!' they all saw me and ran inside for a group hug. I got squeezed in the middle as they all hugged me.

'Ymke!' I laughed as they let go after a while.

'I missed you guys!' they all nodded and smiled.

'we missed you too!' I smiled at them.

'so, what do you guys wanna do first?' they looked at each other.

'show us your room!' I nodded before leading them upstairs. They entered my room and looked around.

'looks nice.' I nodded as I walked over to my bed and turned off my TV.

'is this a heart made of ice?' I looked at Maya who had Elsa's ice heart in her hands.

'yeah, Elsa made it.' They all chuckled.

'that explains why Y+E is written in it.' I grinned as I walked over to them. I grabbed the heart and put it back in place.

'so, show us a picture of her. you haven't send one yet.' I looked at them with an eyebrow raised. They all just grinned at me. I grabbed my phone and opened the picture of Elsa and me under the tree.

'this was take before we got kidnapped.' I showed them the picture and they all nodded.

'she's pretty.' I grinned as I put my phone away. I looked at the time.

'so, you guys wanna have a tour around town?' they all nodded.

'can we go and eat first?' I just laughed and nodded at lise.

'sure, come on.' We went downstairs and ate something. Before we were finished I got a text. I looked at it and saw it was from Anna.

_Hey, wanna come with us to the forest? Merida is gonna teach us how to use a bow and arrow. _

'hey guys, my friends asked if I wanted to come along with them to the forest, should we go and join them?' they all nodded.

'yeah, we'd like to meet your friends.' I nodded at jade and answered.

_Yeah, is it alright if I bring my 4 friends? They're visiting_

_That's okay! I'd love to meet them!_

_Where should we meet?_

_At the forest edge, just near kristoff's house_

_Okay, see you there _

After everyone had enough we got in my car and left. We were singing along with a song jade had on her phone. Jade and I sang the short lines while lise, Maya and Zoë sang the rest but the first and last we sang together.

'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.'

'and they're like:'

'It's better than yours!'

'damm right!'

'it's better than yours!'

'I can teach you.'

'but I have to charge!'

We continued to sing it until we arrived at the edge. I saw the group stand there waiting for us. I saw Elsa was also with them. Rapunzel had cut her hair short and dyed it brown. I parked my car by theirs and we all stepped out.

'hey, you guys are here!' we walked over to them as they all waved.

'well, these are my friends from my previous school: jade, Maya, lise and Zoë.' They all waved when I said their names. Everybody waved.

'well, let's introduce ourselves then.' I nodded at rapunzel.

'I'm Anna.'

'rapunzel, but you can call me punzie.'

'I'm tooth.'

'I'm Astrid.'

'I'm Merida.'

'I'm Elsa.' Elsa hopped over to me and stood next to me. I could see they grinned at us. I just rolled my eyes as the boys started.

'I'm Eugene, but everybody calls me Flynn.'

'I'm hiccup.'

'I'm jack.'

'I'm kristoff.' They all nodded.

'nice to meet all of you.' Zoë said.

'well, let's get going then.' Merida said as we all started walking into the forest. Anna, tooth and rapunzel were talking to jade, Maya, lise and Zoë. Merida and Astrid were talking about bows and arrow while the boys were just talking about things. Elsa and I walked a bit behind the group as it was a bit difficult for Elsa to walk through the forest with crutches.

'you okay?' I looked at Elsa when she asked it.

'yeah, why?' she looked at my eyes.

'you have bags under your eyes.' I looked in front of me before back at Elsa.

'I just hadn't slept well tonight.' She nodded.

'is it because of a nightmare?' I nodded.

'yeah, but they're not that bad anymore.' I smiled at her but she knew I was lying.

'okay then.' We walked further and arrived at an open area in the woods. There were big pillars standing around in a circle and some rocks near them.

'wow..' I said as I looked around. Merida just laughed and spoke up.

'this is where I used to go with my parents, my dad thought me how to use a bow and arrow here.' Merida grabbed her bow and an arrow. She shot at a tree and hit it.

'cool!' everybody spoke up.

'okay, who wants to try first?' Anna jumped up and ran over to her.

'me! me!' Merida chuckled and handed her the bow.

'okay, hold the bow like this and… yup, you have the right position.' Anna stood a bit clumsy but had the bow right. As she shot the arrow she missed the tree and it shot into the forest.

'oops, that was a bi-' before she could finish a load roar was heard from forest. Everybody looked at each other in shock.

'what was that!?' before we could react a bear ran out for behind the trees.

'mor'du!' Merida screamed out.

'what!?' I looked at the giant bear with an arrow in his shoulder. It was in absolute rage.

'run!' everybody started running back towards our cars as the bear charged at us. I saw Elsa was trying her best to run but with her crutches she wasn't very quick. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her crutches.

'jump on my back!' she quickly nodded and jumped on my back. I handed her the crutches as I started running. I wasn't as quick but I ran as fast as I could.

Merida shot some arrows at mor'du while kristoff and Flynn ran ahead to warn some people. I looked behind me to see mor'du run towards Elsa and me. as I looked back infront of my I tripped over a root sticking out of the dirt. As we fell Elsa screamed out in pain as she fell on her leg. As I got up mor'du looked at Elsa and charged at her. she was frozen in place as the bear ran over to her.

_SAVE HER YOU IDIOT!_

I jumped up and shot a fireball at mor'du. The bear flew back and roared. Everybody stopped running and looked back. I was standing with burning red eyes looking angrily at mor'du. My fire red locks were burning and I was walking over to the bear.

'don't you fucking touch her!' the bear stood up and roared at me. I just stood there before creating a fire arm around my own and punching the bear back.

Behind me everybody stood frozen in place still processing what was happening.

I walked over to the bear who roared at me again. He charged at me before I opened my mouth and shot fire out of my mouth as a dragon. Mor'du got blasted back against a pillar that started to crack. As he charged at me again the pillar fell and he got crushed. His paw was sticking out underneath the pillar. I looked at him in anger before I got a pain in my head. I grabbed my head and had a hard time standing normally. my red locks stopped burning and my eyes turned back to normal. After I blinked a few times I looked at the pillar before backing away.

'w-what…?' I looked at my shaking hands and then back at the paw.

'did I-I….do this?' I looked confused before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see jade stand there.

'what happened to me?' she looked at me just as confused.

'I don't know…but, you got rid mor'du.' She pointed at the pillar. I looked scared at my hands before falling on my knees.

'this never happened before…..I-I..never lost…control.' Jade kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt another 3 hands and saw Maya, lise and Zoë were standing by us.

'we've seen you like this before a few times you know. I think it happens when someone you care about is in danger.' Maya spoke up.

'what..?' I looked at them confused before Zoë spoke up.

'remember when we were going home from a party? And a dude wanted me to have sex with him?' I nodded slowly.

'you became something like this and knocked him out before he could touch me.' I looked at her to see her smile at me.

'you're right…' they all smiled before standing up and Zoë reached her hand out to me. I took it and stood up.

'thanks.' They all smiled.

'no problem.' I turned around to see Anna had helped Elsa up. Everybody was looking at the pillar. I walked over to Elsa and looked at her.

'are you okay?' she looked at me and nodded.

'yeah, you?' I rubbed my arm but nodded.

'I'm okay.' She hopped over to me and hugged me. I stood a bit surprised but I put my hands around her.

'thanks for saving me.' I pull away from the hug and face her.

'no problem.' She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back before pulling away. She grabbed her crutches and stood straight. kristoff and Flynn came running towards us with robin, a man with red hair and stoick.

'is everyone alright? We heard mor'du was here!' the man with red hair spoke in a Scottish accent.

'it's alright dad, he's dead.' Merida pointed at the pillar. Kristoff, Flynn, robin, Merida's father and stoick's mouths all fell open. Merida's father was the first to speak up.

'well would ya look at that.' They all looked confused.

'how did that happen?' robin spoke up.

'Ymke defeated him.' Astrid pointed at me. they all looked at me.

'how?' Flynn spoke up. I just looked at the ground.

'does it matter? Mor'du is gone.' Rapunzel spoke up quickly.

'yes, you're right.' Stoick and Merida's father walked over to the pillar and checked on the bear. Robin walked over to Merida.

'you okay?' she blushed a bit and nodded.

'yeah, I'm okay.' Robin smiled at her.

'okay then.' He nodded before walking towards the pillar.

* * *

After the incident me, jade, Maya, lise and Zoë went back to my home. We spent the rest of the afternoon having fun and catching up with each other. When they needed to go home I gave them a big hug.

In the evening I talked with the rest of the group over text and I prepared myself for tomorrow.

* * *

That night I had the same nightmare, only this time when I woke up I felt a sting in my arm. As I looked at it I saw a burned area.

'w-what…?' it seemed to glow like it was burning. I stood up and walked over to the light. When I turned it on the burn stopped burning. I looked at it to see it had some sort of symbol. It looked like a sad smiley or something. I turned off the light and went back to bed.

* * *

_I was in a dark room, all alone._

'_looks like we finally meet.' I turned around to see a woman stand there. She seemed to be made of fire and she was floating._

'_who are you?' she looked at me with glowing eyes._

'_you.' I looked at her confused as she grinned._

'_what?' she walked towards me until she faced me._

'_I live in you. I'm the real you.' My eyes went wide._

'_what are you talking about!? I'm me! nobody else!' she smirked before grabbing my arm._

'_no, you're fighting against the real you, me.' I pushed her away and looked at her._

'_who are you!' she walked back to me before stepping inside of me. I heard her voice through the room._

'_I'm your power…the fire inside of you….I'm you. The real you.' _

* * *

**AN: new chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter! My FCMETHI readers might know who the person in the last part is :p **

**Please share, review and follow!**


	21. 2 personalities

**AN: new chapter! I decided to put the next main story (it's small, relax) just by this one. **

**Please share, review and follow! **

**Another world will be updated soon! **

**I should actually be learning but…I'm writing fanfiction instead XD oops?**

* * *

It was Monday morning. This weekend nothing really had happened. I worked at the animal shelter for the first time but that was everything.

I woke up with another burn mark. They were starting to cover my right arm. I grabbed a white T-Shirt and a red jacket. I put them on and covered my arm. I grabbed the fire necklace I bought and put it around my neck. I put on my jeans and grabbed the beanie I bought Thursday. I put my hair in a braid and put the beanie on my head. _looks good._

I walked downstairs to be greeted by my mother and Bram.

'sup sis.' He looked at me as I walked over to the fridge.

'sup bro.' we both chuckled a bit as I prepared some bread.

'hey beanie.' I looked around to see my father walk into the kitchen.

'shut up dad.' I packed my lunch and walked upstairs. I grabbed my bag and put my stuff in it. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

'I'm going to school.' My mother stopped me before I could leave.

'could you bring Bram with you?' I looked at her annoyed.

'why?'

'we're working and I say so.' I groaned as Bram walked over to me.

'let's go sis!' I looked at him annoyed as he grinned. We walked over to my car and stepped in.

'you better be on time, you dipshit.' He nodded as he threw his bag in the back. When we drove over to school he spoke up.

'I have lessons till 13:00, you?' I grunted.

'12:10, couldn't you have told me that before!?' he shoke his head happily.

'I can make you walk home.' He slapped my arm as we arrived at school. I stepped out and grabbed my bag. We walked towards school as someone threw her arm around my neck and put me in some sort of a headlock.

'Ymke!' she rubbed her fist into my head as I pushed her away.

'Anna!' she grinned at me as I put my beanie back in place.

'I told you it would fit you!' I nodded at Anna as Elsa hopped over to me. I noticed both of them had the keychain Anna bought as a bracelet around their arms. Elsa kissed my cheek and I heard my brother make a disgusted sound. I turned to him and spoke up.

'shut up, one day you might have a girlfriend yourself.' He started walking away as I spoke up again.

'or a boyfriend.' He looked at me with an angry glare as I smirked at him.

'shut up!' I just laughed as we all walked inside. We walked over to our lockers and put away some of our stuff.

'hey, you guys are back at school.' We looked up to see jack and hiccup walk over to us.

'yeah.' I closed my locker and looked at them as Flynn and rapunzel arrived.

'what lesson do we have first?' Anna looked on her phone.

'German from the weasel.' I grunt.

'ugh, great way to start of the day.' I said sarcastically. Anna nodded. I kissed Elsa on her cheek as Anna and I walked over to the classroom.

'ah, it's great to see you're doing well.' I nodded as Mr. wesselton talked to me. we walked into the classroom and sat down. Merida and Astrid walked in a while later and sat down behind us. During the lesson I catch some people look at me. I just shrugged it off until a prop of paper flew against my arm. I grabbed and unfolded it.

_U freak! U should go and kill urself! Nobody wants u here anyway!_

I looked next to me to see snotlout, ruffnut and tuffnut laugh. Anna saw the piece of paper and grabbed it out of my hand. She read it and looked angry before throwing it towards snotlout's head.

'hey! What was that for!' snotlout looked at Anna who was looking angrily at him.

'for writing something like that to Ymke!' Mr. wesselton looked at us confused.

'Anna, it's alrig-'

'NO, it's not!' before Anna could attack them I grabbed her arm.

'Anna! Calm down!' she looked at me while I looked at her serious.

'let them, please.' Anna looked irritated but nodded. She sat down and huffed.

'what was that all about?' Mr. wesselton looked at Anna and me.

'they threw a note at Ymke telling her to kill herself.' He looked at snotlout.

'is that so? I will not have that kind of behavior in my classroom. The three of you can go and report yourselves to the principal for detention.' They all groaned and grabbed their bags. They left the room and glared angrily at Anna and me. I just looked away. I didn't think it would hurt me that much but it did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Anna look at me.

'you okay?' I just nodded.

'yeah. Don't worry about it.' She let go of my shoulder as I started working further. A voice inside of my head started talking.

_Weakling, you should have destroyed them!_

* * *

During art's class we needed to draw things we liked on a paper. I was drawing my OC killing some titans from attack on titan with her titan form in the background.

'wow, what are they?' I looked at the teacher who was looking at my drawing.

'titans.' She looked at me confused. I decided to explain it a bit.

'they're from an anime called: attack on titan. It's about humans trying to survive while humanoid creatures, titans, try to kill all of them.' She looked at me impressed.

'sounds creepy, It's a beautiful drawing though.' I nodded.

'thanks.' She looked at the drawing and back to me.

'also, how are you?' I looked at my hands and back at her.

'I'm doing better.' She nodded before walking away. I drew further until the 2 hours were over.

* * *

We all went to the canteen for lunch. We sat down on our usual spot where jack, tooth, hiccup, Astrid, Flynn, rapunzel, Merida and Elsa already sat.

'hey, how were your lessons?' I sat down next to Elsa.

'they were alright.' She nodded as I grabbed my phone. When I put my phone away someone walked past me and "accidently" let his bag slam into the back of my head.

'oops.' He said in a sarcastic voice. I just looked angry at him.

_Why don't you show him who's boss? Burn him!_

I grabbed my head as I became dizzy. _What was happening to me!?_

'Ymke, are you okay?' Elsa put her hand on my shoulder. I let go of my head and nodded.

'yeah. I'm okay.' I felt the burning in my arm went to my shoulder but I did my best to ignore it.

'are you sure? Your whole right arm is shaking.' I looked at hiccup's comment but shoke my head.

'yeah, I'm okay. Really.' The guy who's bag hit me just laughed and some other guys and a small dude laughed along.

'get lost Gaston.' Flynn spoke up.

'or what pretty boy?'

_Just beat him up already!_

I felt my eyes started to become red. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. Merida saw it and looked at me concerned.

'guys, why don't we go outside?' Merida spoke up. Everybody nodded and we stood up. I heard Gaston speak up again.

'pfft, they're just scared of me.'

_Did you hear that? He called you weak. Show him how strong you are!_

I grabbed my head again as my shoulder started burning again and I felt it go up a bit in my neck.

'are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange.' I saw Astrid look at me.

'I'm fine, just a bit dizzy from the hit.' I pulled my hoodie a bit up in my neck to cover the burn mark.

* * *

After the lunch had ended Merida, Elsa, hiccup and I had mythology from Merida's mother. I sat down next to Merida and Elsa sat down in front of us while hiccup sat in the row next to us. Miss dunbroch walked over to us and spoke up.

'hi girls, how are you two doing?' Elsa and I both smiled at her.

'we're both doing better.' She nodded before turning to Merida.

'Merida, put your phone away.' She looked at her mother before putting her phone away with an annoyed look. her mother walked away and wrote something on the board. The burns started burning and I grabbed my arm in pain. Merida and Elsa looked at me confused.

'what happened? Are you feeling alright?' I just shoke my head.

'I'm alright, I just hurt my arm a bit this morning.' They hesitated but nodded as the lesson began.

* * *

Merida was bored throughout the whole lesson while Elsa was listening carefully. I threw some small pieces of paper in Merida's hair out of boredom as her face was lying on the table.

'Merida, pay attention and Ymke, stop throwing paper in Merida's hair.' Merida looked at me as she got up and went through her hair. I grinned at her before she slapped my arm and I started laughing.

'you ass.' I just smirked at her as she leaned on her arm and listened to the lesson.

_Do you seriously let her slap and insult you!? Hit her back! _

I grabbed my head again as the voice kept coming back. I blinked a few times as I got dizzy. My sight started to fade a bit.

_Show them who's the strongest! Destroy them! Burn them! KILL THEM ALL!_

'NO!' I screamed out loud as my eyes turned fire red. Everybody looked at me in shock to see me hold my head while shaking it. I had my eyes closed shut as the voice kept screaming in my head.

_Destroy them! Show them the true power of fire!_

'I won't! Stop! Please!' I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shot open. I saw Elsa stand next to me with concerned eyes. When she saw my fire red eyes she looked shocked.

I quickly turned away and closed them. I rubbed my eyes a few times before opening them again.

'are you okay?' I looked at Elsa, Merida, hiccup and miss dunbroch as they looked at me concerned. I grabbed my neck as the burns started to burn again. Luckily before they couldn't ask further the bell rang. The class stood up and left the room. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Elsa, Merida, hiccup and miss dunbroch were still standing with me.

'miss dunbroch?' she looked at me and nodded.

'yes dear?' I hesitated by asked it.

'could I talk to you…alone?' I looked at the rest who understood what I tried to say.

'ofcourse.' She walked over to her desk. Elsa, Merida and hiccup walked to the door.

'do we need to wait?' I shoke my head.

'no, it's okay.' They all nodded and went to the door except Elsa. She hopped over to me and kissed me before walking away. I smiled at her before she closed the door. I turned to miss dunbroch who was sitting behind her desk.

'sit down, you can tell me what's bothering you.' I nodded and sat down in the desk infront of her.

'I'm scared…of losing control.' She looked at me confused.

'what do you mean?' I toke a deep breath and looked at her.

'have you heard what happened with mor'du?' she nodded.

'Merida and my husband told me everything.'

'I lost control of myself and my powers when Elsa was about to be attacked. Everything went black and when I saw again…mor'du was dead, under a pillar I threw it against. A giant bear dead because of me!' she nodded.

'I heard that and I was a bit shocked myself. Has this ever happened before?' I shoke my head.

'not like that but something like it had happened before, when Hans tried to rape Elsa. I got so angry my powers grew. Luckily I had still control otherwise Hans and his thugs would have been killed.' She nodded.

'but…after the mor'du incident…something changed.' She looked at me confused.

'what happened then?' I toke a deep breath and toke of my jacket to reveal the burns. She gasped and looked at them.

'what happened!?' I shoke my head.

'I don't know. Every night I have the same dream…about a woman who claims to be me, the real me. and everytime I wake up, more burns appear and they burn everytime I wake up.' She stood up and grabbed my arm carefully. She inspected a symbol and walked over to her computer.

'that symbol is the ancient symbol of fire.' she showed me a picture of it and I looked at my arm. They matched.

'but what does that mean?' she shoke her head.

'I'm afraid I don't know. But, could you tell me more about what happened during class.' I nodded and sat down again.

'everytime someone hit me or something happened like a fight…I heard her voice telling me to show who is the strongest or fight back. My eyes would turn fire red and I would start to lose control.' She nodded as she listened carefully.

'when Merida slapped me for fun the voice told me to…destroy her and to show her the true power of fire…' she looked at me in shock.

'It became too much and I screamed out loud. Today it happened a few times but I managed to ignore her and gain control.' She nodded and stood up. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

'I'm afraid I don't know what's happening to you. I've never heard of this before.' I looked at the ground before a tear rolled over my cheek.

'I'm just so afraid of hurting someone I care about again…' I sniffed as I put on my jacket. I stood up and grabbed my bag. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

'don't worry, if anything happens you can always come to me.' I nodded as I wiped away my tear.

'miss dunbroch?' she nodded.

'yes dear?'

'could you keep this a secret? Please?' she nodded and looked at me warmly.

'ofcourse I will.' I smiled at her before a pain hit my head. I grabbed my head before the voice spoke again.

_You can't trust her! kill her while you can! _

I felt my eyes started to change color again. I closed my eyes again and rubbed them. When I opened them I saw miss dunbroch look at me confused.

'are you alright?' I nodded and smiled at her.

'yeah, I should go now. Sorry for taking up your time.' She shoke her head and looked at me warmly.

'it's okay, remember: you can come to me anytime you like.' I nodded before walking out of the classroom. _That was close._

* * *

**AN: new chapter :D okay, I'm going to have two weeks test week, im going to a 1D concert and the week afterwards in going to germany….so I'll try to update as often as I can! **

**Anyway, please share, review and follow!**


	22. darkness

**AN: new chapter! And I should be studying form math and history, but im writing instead! I'm so going to pass those tests :D**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

I was waiting by my car on my little brother as he still had a lesson. I looked at my watch to see it was 12:57.

'almost time.' I just groaned and threw my head back. When I looked back in front of me I was surprised by someone standing there. I gasped and backed away a bit as the woman, or girl actually, from my dream was standing in front of me.

_Don't be scared. I'm just here to talk. _

I looked around to see if anyone else could see her. nobody seemed to see her.

'what do you want.' She walked closer to me until she faced me and smirked at me.

_For you to stop fighting me. give in to me and accept it._

I looked at her angrily and shoke my head. I could see her good this time and looked at her. she was a spirit that was fire red with a dark aura where her heart should be. _Strange._

_I didn't ask you. You will give in eventually. _

She smirked at me evil before disappearing. I felt a pain in my head and grabbed it.

_You will accept it, and then, you'll be the strongest human being in the world._

'hey sis, you okay?' I opened my eyes and looked to Bram who looked at me confused.

'yeah, get in the car.' He shrugged and stepped in.

* * *

_I was in a white room. I looked around to see if anyone was here with me but I was alone. _

'_Ymke…'_

_I looked around to see Anna, Merida, Astrid, rapunzel and tooth look at me. they looked at me in disgust and anger. _

'_guys..?' they walked over to me and Anna punched me in my face, making me fall to the ground._

'_you're a monster!' I looked at them scared._

'_what..?' before I could say more Merida kicked me._

'_you don't deserve to be called human!' I looked at them terrified as they kicked and punched me._

_Kill them. They all hate you!_

_I opened my eyes and shot a fireball at them. They all burned to ashes as I stood up with fire red eyes. I heard someone gasp and turned around. I saw Elsa stand there in shock. I smirked at her before walking over to her. she looked at me terrified as I grabbed her by her neck and held her above me. _

'_stop…please..' I tightened my grip on her causing her to grab my arm. _

'_you never loved me, did you?' she looked at me in terror as I looked at her with more anger. _

'_I guess that's a yes.' I tightened my grip more making it unable for her to breath. After a while her arms fell to her side and her body became lifeless. I threw her body away and turned around. I saw another person in the room. It was a little girl with brown hair and a few fire red locks. She was around the age of 8. _

'_is this what I've become? A monster?' she looked at me sadly. _

'_no, this is what you've always been.' I looked next to me to see the spirit stand there. _

'_wait…what!?' I lost my anger and looked around to see the ashes and Elsa. I gasped in terror and looked at the spirit._

'_what have you done!?' she smirked at me._

'_no, what have you done.' I looked at her with anger. I walked over to her and stood right I front of her._

'_who are you?' she grinned before answering._

'_you.' I grabbed the robe she had around her and pulled her up a bit._

'_I MEANT YOUR NAME!' I growled at her. _

'_Nuria.' She disappeared and the room started to crumble. I fell into the darkness and the last thing I heard was her voice repeat her name._

_Nuria…_

* * *

I woke up with another pain. Not in my arms but in my legs. I looked at my legs to see they were already covered in burns. They were glowing red. I got out of bed and looked at the time. 02:16. I walked over to my window and opened it for fresh air. I looked at the moon and sighed.

_beautiful, isn't it?_

I turned around to see Nuria sit on my desk.

'what do you want now.' I said in an annoyed voice.

_I just came to check on you, that's all._

'sure you do.' I closed my window and walked over to my bed. Nuria looked at my burns and smirked.

_Looks like it's working. _I looked at her confused.

'what's working?' she grinned at me and stood up.

_Those marks. When your whole body is covered, I will control you. _I looked at her with wide eyes.

'what!?' she just grinned and waved.

_Bye bye._

'wait! Get back here!' she disappeared before I could reach her. _control me? _I just grunted and fell back on my bed.

* * *

'and that's how…miss north!?' I had almost dozed off during biology as Mr. porter called my name. I was leaning on my arm before sitting up a bit.

'huh?' I looked at him sleepy before yawning.

'no sleeping during my classes.' I nodded as I rested my head back on my arm.

'are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange lately.' I looked at Elsa who looked at me concerned. I just nodded.

'I'm-' I yawned. 'fine. I'm just tired.' I had huge bags under my eyes. Elsa put her hand on mine and looked back to Mr. porter.

_Sleep is for the weak, like you._

I blinked my eyes a few times to ignore Nuria. Elsa was fiddling with jacket as she suddenly gasped. I looked at her to see she had discovered one of the burn marks.

'what happened?' I quickly covered it with my hoodie and looked at her.

'nothing! I'm fine!' I said in a rude tone. She looked confused at my rude answer. I looked away and sighed.

'I'm sorry.' She put her hand on my arm and nodded.

'it's okay. If you don't want to tell me, then fine.' I looked at her and smiled.

'thanks for understanding.' She nodded before looking back to Mr. porter.

* * *

After school was over I went to search for miss dunbroch.

'um, excuse me.' I went to miss bulda to ask.

'yes dear?' I stood infront of her desk.

'do you know where miss dunbroch is? I need to speak with her.' she looked at her computer and typed a bit.

'she's currently in room 305 for a lesson.' I nodded at her.

'thank you.' I turned around and left the room. I walked up the stairs and passed Merida.

'hey, where are you going?' I looked at her as we were standing on the stairs.

'I need to speak with your mother about something.' She looked at me confused.

'okay, but you know we need to go to work soon, right?' I hesitated but asked it anyway.

'I'm not feeling well, could you tell miss Blanchard I can't come to work today?' she looked at me knowing I was lying but nodded.

'sure, but be sure feel better Thursday because I'm not letting you get away with this again.' I smiled at her and nodded.

'okay.' I waved at her and walked further upstairs. When I reached the room I saw she was still teaching. Luckily the hour was almost over. I waited outside until the bell rang. When most people from the class left I entered the room.

'Henry, don't forget your book.' I saw a boy with brown hair stand next to Bram.

'hey sis, what are you doing here?' I just smiled at him as miss dunbroch noticed me.

'oh, what can I do for you dear?' I walked over to her as Bram and Henry left the room.

'I wanted to talk about something.' She nodded as she wiped out the board and closed the door.

'is it about that spirit?' I nodded.

'yes, I learned her name and what the burn marks mean.' She nodded and sat down by her desk as I put down my bag and leaned against a table.

'tell me.'

'the spirit's name is Nuria, and the burn marks…when they cover my whole body…she'll control me.' she looked at me confused.

'wait. I've heard of something like that.' She grabbed a book out of her bag and opened it. It was old and full of mythological things. She searched a bit before stopping by a page.

'found it.' I stood next to her and saw what she was pointing at.

'magical markings.' I saw a drawing of a person's arm with a symbol on it.

'it says here that a person whose body is covered with these markings will be devoured by darkness and….' I looked at her scared.

'and what?' she looked at me with a pained expression.

'if the markings begin…they won't stop till the person is devoured by the darkness inside.' I looked at her scared.

'so does that mean…'

_That you can't stop it? Yes._

I looked up to see Nuria sit on a table with a smirk. Miss dunbroch looked at me confused as I looked angrily in the room.

'is something wrong?' I looked at miss dunbroch and back to Nuria who had disappeared.

'no…it's just that Nuria sat there.' I pointed at the table where she sat.

'really? You can see her?' I nodded.

'since yesterday after I spoke to you. She appears sometimes and talks to me.' she looked at me.

'I'm afraid I don't know anything to stop the markings.' I sighed.

'it's okay…'

_SHE CAN'T FIX IT! KILL THAT USELESS BITCH!_

I grabbed my head in pain as my vision got hazy.

'are you okay dear?' I looked up with fire red eyes and looked at her angry.

'NO, YOU NEED TO FIX IT!' I grabbed her collar and pulled her of her chair. She gasped as I pushed against the wall and started choking her.

_What am I doing!? STOP!_

I gasped before letting go of her and backing away in terror. my eyes turned brown again as I started to tear up. Miss dunbroch coughed as I fell to my knees and started crying.

'what's happening to me!' I sat on my knees and had my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see miss dunbroch kneeled next to me. I looked at her with a sad expression as tears rolled down cheeks.

'I think the darkness is starting to take over.' She looked at me with a concerned expression as my eye went wide in terror. I felt a burn in my neck and grabbed it in pain. Miss dunbroch grabbed my hand and looked at my neck.

'oh dear. The burns are starting to go up your neck…and hands.' she showed me my hand and I saw how it got covered with marks. It was shaking as I closed it.

'what do I need to do now…? When the darkness takes over I might kill everyone I care about.' I looked at her scared. She helped me stand up and walked over to her desk.

'I'll do my best to find something, okay?' I nodded as I put my hoodie over my head and grabbed my bag. I put my hands in pocket and looked at miss dunbroch who had also packed her bag.

'hang in there, okay?' I nodded slowly. Before I could walk away she put her hand on my shoulder.

'Ymke?' I looked at her.

'you might want to talk about this with someone like Elsa. Just to get it off your shoulders.' I looked at her scared but nodded.

'I will… Thanks…and sorry…' she shoke her head.

'it's okay.' I smiled at her before we both left the room.

* * *

I knocked on Anna and Elsa's front door when I arrived at their house. The door opened and Elsa stood in the entrance.

'Ymke?' I looked at her with my eyes full of tears. She gasped as she saw me.

'what's wrong!?' before she could talk more I stepped to her and wrapped her into a hug. I held her close to me as she wrapped her arms around me.

'are you alright?' I shoke my head as I pulled away.

'I need to tell you something.' She nodded as we stepped inside and I closed the door.

'come.' She led me upstairs into her room. She closed the door and we sat down on her bed.

'what did you want to tell me?' I looked at her with my hoodie still over my head.

'I'm…' I stopped and looked at the ground.

'I'm losing control…' she looked at me confused.

'what do you mean?' I put my hoodie of and looked at her sadly.

'look.' I took of my jacket and she gasped. She looked at my arms, neck and hands.

'what's happening to you!?' I took a deep breath and explained everything to her from mor'du till this afternoon.

'so…the darkness is taking over you and you can't stop it?' I nodded and looked at her.

'Elsa, I'm scared…of hurting the people I care about when the darkness takes over…' she hugged me and put her head against my shoulder.

'I love you too much to let the darkness take you.'

_She doesn't! She's lying! Nobody loves a monster! Kill her before she can kill you!_

My vision got hazy as I spoke again.

'No, you don't.' Elsa pulled away and looked at me shocked.

'w-what?' I looked at her with red eyes before grabbed her by her shirt.

'you don't love me. nobody loves a monster!' I threw on the ground as she looked at me in shock.

'Ymke! don't listen to the darkness! It's lying!' I walked over to her as she tried to crawl away.

'you're the one who's lying.' I grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up. I pushed her against the wall with one hand and created a fireball in the other.

_**'****goodbye, snowflake.' **_

* * *

**AN: muhahaha! Cliffhangers! Sorry if this is a short chapter, I need to go and study now! (tumblr is going to keep me from it, but anyway :p) **

**Please share, review and follow! Review for a next chapter :) **


	23. no cure

**AN: new chapter! Also, my test went…well? Idk, I haven't gotten the results yet.**

**Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

'Ymke! stop!' Elsa screamed in terror as I brought the fireball closer to her. she tried to get out of my grip but she couldn't even stand with her leg. Her eyes started to tear up before I heard a voice.

'Elsa, are you alrig-' I looked to the door to see Anna stand in the doorway looking at me shocked. I smirked at her before looking back at Elsa.

'LET HER GO!' before I knew it Anna grabbed me and pulled me away from Elsa. I fell onto the ground and looked up to see Anna jump to me. I rolled out of the way as Anna jumped onto the ground. I grabbed her roughly by her braids and stood up.

'well, looks like you're first to die then.' She looked at me confused and scared. Elsa was sitting frozen on the ground. my voice had Nuria's voice through it and It sounded like two voices talking at the same time.

'any last words?' I pulled Anna roughly up by her braid before making another fireball and forming it into a fire dagger that I held close to Anna's face.

'what happened to you!?' Anna screamed as she tried to break free. I smirked at her with blood red eyes.

'Ymke! please stop!' I looked at Elsa to see a tear roll down her face.

_I made her cry!? Wait…WHAT AM I DOING! STOP! _

I looked at her in shock before letting go of Anna and looking at her terrified. The fire dagger disappeared. She gasped as she saw my eye color change back to brown as I backed away and started tearing up.

'oh god….what am I doing..?' I fell on my knees before bringing my knees to my face. I started crying as I heard Anna speak.

'what happened here?' I heard someone crawl over to me before I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up while tears rolled down my face. Elsa was sitting next to me with a concerned expression. I looked at the ground before speaking up.

'don't come near me…I'm a monster…' I felt a hand on my cheek before it moved my face to make me look at Elsa.

'no, you're not.' I looked at Anna who was still confused. She was looking at my arms and hands with a questioning look.

'I'm sorry…*sniff* I almost killed you two…' a tear rolled over my cheek while saying it. Elsa just shoke her head.

'hey, is everything alright in here?' Elsa looked to the door to see the rest of the group looked into the room. Rapunzel looked at us questioning.

'we heard Anna and Elsa scream so…..what happened?' Flynn asked. they looked at us while I hid my face behind my arms and knees.

'Ymke? what happened to your arms?' I didn't respond as hiccup asked it. they all walked into the room.

'hey I know that symbol.' Merida spoke up.

'what is it then?' jack asked. Before Merida could answer Elsa spoke up.

'the ancient symbol of fire.'

'yeah, but why is it burned all over her arms and hands?' Merida asked.

'should I tell them?' I looked up from behind my arm and looked at Elsa. I hesitated but nodded slowly.

Elsa repeated everything I told her and everybody gasped.

'how did that happen!?' tooth spoke up. I shoke my head.

'I don't kno-' as I wanted to stand up a pain hit my head. before I knew it everything went black and I fell to the ground.

* * *

'_So, now everyone knows.' I turned around to see Nuria stand behind me. her spirit was darker and the darkness had spread through her body. _

'_they do. So? Why didn't you just show up? Why did you knock me out?' she smirked and walked over to me._

'_I just wanted to show you where you'll be trapped once I take over your body. In complete darkness.' I looked around to see she was right. It was a dark room with dark aura's everywhere. _

'_why?' she just smirked and looked at me._

'_because I want you to like your future home.' I just looked at her annoyed._

'_sure you do. Can I leave now?' she shook her head._

'_why leave so soon?' I looked at her angry._

'_because I want to go.' She walked over to me and faced me._

'_you're no fun.' I just looked at her. _

'_like you're any fun.' She laughed bitchy before answering. _

'_well, if I'm no fun, then I should leave.' She started to disappear._

'_wait!' I tried to reach out for her but all I touched was smoke._

'_enjoy your stay.' I saw the dark aura's reach out for me but I jumped out of the way. As I landed the floor crumbled underneath me and I fell. As I touched the floor underneath I jumped up._

* * *

'Ymke!' I sat straight up and looked around. I saw I was in a different room and Elsa sat next to me as I was laying on a bed.

'where am I?' I looked around questioning.

'you're at Merida's house. We brought you to miss dunbroch after you passed out.' I looked at her and nodded.

'where is the rest?'

'they're in miss dunbroch's library. They're all looking for something to help you.' I sighed and looked at her.

'Elsa? Can you promise me something?' she looked at me confused but nodded.

'what is it?' I looked at her serious.

'if the darkness takes over…I want you to..kill me.' her eyes went wide.

'WHAT!?'

'when the darkness takes over, you must kill me.' she shoke her head.

'NO! I won't kill you!' I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

'you need to Elsa. There is no other way. When the darkness takes over, I'm not myself anymore and I'll destroy everything I care about, including you. And I can't live with myself if I'd hurt or kill you. Please.' She looked at me with tears in her eyes before nodding.

'I understand…' she looked at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her in for a hug. she buried her head in my shoulder and sniffed a few times. I went through her hair with my hand before speaking up.

'I love you.' She pulled away and looked at me.

'I love you too.' She leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her back but was afraid it would be out last one. when I pulled away she looked at me sadly.

'let's go to the rest.' She nodded as I stood up. We walked out of the room and towards the library. When we passed a mirror I saw my face. A fire symbol had formed over my left eye. I sighed and walked further. When we arrived at the library we saw rapunzel, Merida, hiccup, kristoff and miss dunbroch going trough books while Anna, tooth, Astrid, Flynn and jack were searching for books. Miss dunbroch spotted us first and stood up.

'how are you feeling?' she walked over to me and looked at me.

'I'm feeling better I guess…' she nodded and motioned for us to sit down. we walked over to where they were reading. Elsa sat down while I leaned against the table. miss dunbroch continued reading.

'so, have you found anything?' Elsa looked questioning at them. They all shoke their heads.

'everything we do find says there is no cure…' I looked at the ground.

_See, they're useless._

'shut up.' I said out loud causing everyone to look to me.

'what?' Elsa looked at me to see my eyes turn red again.

'there is a cure. Find it.' I looked at them with an angry look. they all just nodded as they knew it was the darkness talking. As Elsa reached out to grab my hand I just slapped it away.

'don't fucking touch me.' she looked at me shocked as I crossed my arms. I looked at her to see she was sad. My eyes turned back to normal as I grabbed her hand.

's-sorry..' she nodded and smiled to me.

_Softy. Don't you see she's using you?_

I let go of her hand and walked towards a book case.

'we already searched that one.' I heard Anna speak up.

'I don't give fuck.' I grabbed a book and turned some pages.

'I couldn't find anything I this one, someone give me another one.' hiccup spoke up. I looked at him.

'what do you mean you couldn't find anything!? Read it again!' everybody looked at me to see me throw the book away and walk over to hiccup.

'but there's nothing-'

'THERE HAS TO BE!' I grabbed the book out of his hand and turned some pages.

'I told you, there is nothing in it!' I looked at hiccup and grabbed him by his shirt.

'there has to be, you useless wimp!' Astrid pushed me away from him.

'don't talk to him like that!' I looked at her angrily before I grabbed her by her neck. She gasped and grabbed my arm.

'Astrid!' I heard some of them scream as I held her up in the air. I threw her against a bookcase before looking back at hiccup who had stood up. I pushed him back into his chair and pushed the book to his chest.

'go and find a cure!' I hissed as Nuria's voice went through mine. I looked at Astrid to see Anna and tooth hurry to her.

_What did I do!?_

'Astrid! Are you okay!' I ran over to her as my eyes turned back to normal. She looked at me to see I was looking at her scared and full of concern.

'yeah, I'm okay.' I helped her up and looked at her.

'I'm so sorry!' she put her hand on my shoulder and nodded.

'it's okay.' She smiled at me. I sighed before turning to hiccup.

'I'm sorry hiccup.' He just nodded as he grabbed a new book.

'it's fine.' I grabbed my neck in pain as the marks started going up my face.

'oh no, there isn't much time left.' Miss dunbroch spoke up. Everybody looked shocked. Elsa most of all as she knew what she needed to do when the darkness toke over. I looked in a mirror to see only the area's around my right eye, nose and mouth weren't covered. I walked over to Elsa and grabbed her hand as I leaned back against the table. I looked at her to see had tears forming in her eyes. I kneeled down next to her and grabbed both of her hands.

'are you okay?' she looked at me sadly before shaking her head. I smiled at her with a weak smile and sat next to her on the couch.

'it's okay. I get it.' She looked at me sadly before throwing her arms around me and pulling me in close. I was a bit surprised but wrapped my arms back around her.

'I just don't want to lose you..' I heard Elsa whisper. I pulled away and looked at her.

'you won't, we'll find a cure in time.' Elsa smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. Just as I was about to lean in a huge pain stroke my head.

'AH!' I screamed in pain and fell of the couch. I grabbed my head in pain as everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. my vision went black and a high pitched tone was the last thing I heard.

* * *

As I leaned in for a kiss Ymke screamed in pain. I opened my eyes shocked to see her fall of the couch and grab her head. she started shaking before sitting up. She opened her eyes to see they were glowing. She screamed as the marks started to cover her face. dark stripes formed on her face and all the marks started to burn fire red.

'guys, we need to get out of here!' kristoff spoke up.

'agreed!' Merida spoke up.

'no! we need to help her!' I spoke up as I looked at them.

'Elsa! There is nothing we can do anymore! The darkness has taken over!' I shook my head in terror.

'NO!' before I could react kristoff picked me up and Anna grabbed my crutches.

'LET ME GO!' tears started to run down my cheeks as kristoff carried me through the door and everybody followed. Miss dunbroch locked the door and we all stepped back. I slapped kristoff in his face causing him to drop me.

'Elsa! Stop!' I crawled over to the door but Anna and rapunzel pulled me back.

'I need to get to her!' I looked at Anna with tears rolling down my face but she pulled me back. The screaming stopped and everything went quiet.

'no…' I whispered as kristoff picked me up again. We all started to back away towards the stairs as footsteps were heard from the room. The door suddenly flew out of its frame against the wall on the other side and Ymke walked out of the room.

She had her head down and her hands were just hanging. There was a dark aura surrounding her as she stood there. Everybody was frozen in place and looked at her.

She slowly titled her head up as a smirk formed on her face. everybody gasped when we saw her face. the marks were glowing and dark stripes were on the side of her face. she had a huge smirk and her eyes were wide open. They were fire red with dark stripe through it.

'eheheheh.' Her voice sounded different. She looked at the rest before her eyes locked on mine.

'so….who wants to die first?'

* * *

**AN: short chapter! I know! But the next one will be more awesome! I promise!**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow! And for those who noticed, I deleted/canceled another world :/ I didn't really want to write it anymore, and It bored me a bit :p**


	24. final battle

**AN: new chapter! This will be a battle chapter! Yay! Action! Woew!**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**

**Please review! I love hearing feedback from you guys!**

* * *

Everybody was frozen as Ymke, or well the darkness, said it. _I need to kill her…but I can't.._

Before anyone could react an arrow flew towards Ymke and hit her right in the heart. Everybody gasped to see Merida stand with a bow. Ymke just looked at us before pulling the arrow out.

'what the..' everyone saw the wound heal with some sort of black blood that also covered the tip of the arrow.

'you can't kill me that easily you know.' She grinned as us before snapping the arrow with one hand. Everybody started to back away as Ymke smirked.

'where do you think you're going?' everybody just kept backing away. Flynn had grabbed some swords from one of the armory pieces in the house that miss dunbroch had. He passed a sword to jack and hiccup. They stood in front of the girls and kristoff walked a bit further back with me still in his arms. _I need to…kill her…. _the thought alone made me freeze. I just couldn't do it.

'if you want them, you have to go through us!' Flynn, jack and hiccup stood in front of us with their swords pointed to Ymke. luckily all of them had experience with swords. She smirked before speaking up.

'okay then.' She conjured a fire sword. Her fire wasn't the same. There was darkness going through it. she ran at jack and she slashed his sword in half instantly. Jack looked at his sword in shock before being thrown to the wall by a punch from Ymke.

'jack!' before hiccup could react his sword got slashed too and he flew against the ceiling. He fell flat on the ground and Ymke looked at Flynn. He stood in defensive position and was ready to fight. As Ymke charged at him he jumped out of the way and swiped at her. she blocked it with her arm as the sword cut into it. she smirked before reforming her fire sword into a fire dagger and stabbing Flynn in his arm. He screamed in pain before being thrown aside. Everybody looked shocked at them. Kristoff put me down by Anna and walked towards her.

'fight me, fist to fist.' Ymke smirked and let the fire sword disappear.

'if you insist.' She ran towards him and prepared to punch him but kristoff jumped out of the way and grabbed her head. he punched her right in her face with all his power and she flew back a few meters. He shoke is hand in pain and looked at us.

'get out of here, quickly!' everyone nodded as rapunzel, tooth, Astrid and miss dunbroch helped hiccup, jack and Flynn up. Anna helped me up and handed me my crutches. We were the most behind as we ran towards the stairs. Suddenly a fire ball shot at it and create a magma wall infront of the stairs that instantly hardened. Everybody turned around to see kristoff lay against the wall unconscious.

'KRISTOFF!' Anna screamed in terror as she ran over to kristoff. I looked at Ymke to see her smirk at me. Ymke conjured dark hand and she grabbed Anna and kristoff. She threw them towards the rest and conjured a wall of darkness behind me.

'ELSA!' everybody screamed as I was trapped on the other side with Ymke while the rest tried to break the wall. Ymke smirked at me before the wall conjured two hands that grabbed my crutches and pulled them through. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I saw Ymke walk over to me with a huge grin. I sat up against the barrier with my eyes full of fear. _I had no other choice._ I threw my hands in front of me and ice spikes shot out of the ground and went right through Ymke's heart. She looked at me with a wide expression before laughing. I looked at her terrified as she broke the ice spike that went through her heart with one hand and pulled it out. The wound closed with darkness and she looked at me with a smirk.

'I told you, you can't kill me that easily.' She grinned as she threw the ice spike with black blood on it away and she looked at me.

'but I can kill you easily.' My eyes went wide as she formed a fire ball. I closed my eyes and held my arms infront of me as I started crying.

_This was it…I'm sorry Ymke.._

'goodbye, snowflake.'

* * *

_I woke up in complete darkness. I saw I was floating around in a dark room. _

'_wait…no!' I screamed as I got into a stand position and looked around. _

'_has the darkness…taken over already!?' I heard a scream and looked behind me. I saw some sort of cloud that showed me the real world. I saw Anna run towards kristoff who was knocked unconscious. I saw Elsa look at me in terror. _

'_what is Nuria doing!?' I saw her create dark hand before throwing Anna and kristoff away. She created a dark barrier and shut Elsa off from the rest. The darkness grabbed her crutches and she fell. She sat up and looked at me before she threw her arms infront of her impaling my body. instead of dying, Nuria pulled the spikes out and threw them away._

'_NO! it should have worked!' _

'_I told you, you can't kill me that easily. But I can kill you easily.' My eyes shot open._

'_NO! DON'T YOU DARE!'_

'_goodbye, snowflake.' _

'_NO!' I punched the vision before everything got light._

* * *

'NO!' a loud scream was heard and a loud crash. I saw Ymke's body fall to the ground as a dark spirit flew out and hit the wall.

fire formed out of her body into a human form. As the fire disappeared a spirit was standing in a position as if she punched something. I gasped as I saw the face.

'Y-Ymke?'

* * *

I heard Elsa whisper and looked at her. I smiled at her before looking back at Nuria who was a complete dark spirit now.

'WHAT!? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!?' she screamed angrily. I remained calm and looked at her.

'you might have taken over my body, but you have no control over my soul!' I got into a fighting position as my real body was laying lifeless on the ground. I shot a fire ball against the dark shield and it disappeared. Anna ran over to Elsa and quickly pulled her back. Nuria looked at me in anger.

'let's end this, outside my body and as spirits.' She growled at me and stood into a fighting position. She charged at me with a dark ball of fire while I ran towards her with a fire ball. We punched the balls into each other and a huge explosion let us both fly back. I crashed into the floor infront of the rest but jumped up. Luckily as a spirit I didn't feel too much pain. Nuria looked at me in rage and charged at me while making two swords in her hands.

I quickly made a shield as she jumped ready to slash me. she landed on the shield and I threw her back and turned my shield into a scythe.

I ran over to her and slashed at the ground. Nuria avoided it nearly and shot a ball of darkness a me. I let go of the scythe and shot a fire ball at the darkness. It exploded again and we got blasted against the walls again.

I create a tomahawk and threw it at her. it hit her in the shoulder but I felt the pain too. We both cried out in pain as I saw my shoulder had the same wound as hers.

'what the..?' she smirked at me.

'looks like we're already one.' she created a sword and charged at me. I jumped out of the way but she slashed my arm. I looked at it so see a cut form. I looked at Nuria to see she had no damage. _So if I get hurt, she doesn't feel it. but if I hurt her, we both feel it._

I created a sword and ran over to her. she created a sword too and we slammed them against each other and looked each other in the eyes. Nuria's eyes where as dark as the night while mine were fire red.

We jumped away from each other and I threw the sword at her, hitting her in her left arm. I felt the pain myself and saw a wound form. I looked behind me to see everyone look at us scared. I lifted my right hand and created a fire shield in front of them to protect them if needed. _If I want to defeat her I'll kill myself. But there is no other way…_

I understood that I needed to sacrifice myself if I wanted the rest to be safe. I toke a deep breath before creating a fire sword. Nuria make a sword and charged at me. before she reached me I jumped out of the way and I grabbed her from behind.

'I'm sorry.' I stabbed her with the sword and went right through her body.

Everybody gasped as they saw Nuria started to disappear.

'you fool! now we'll both die!' she said with her last breaths.

'I know.' I felt the stab too. I pulled the sword away and Nuria fell to the ground. she disappeared in smoke as I looked down. I saw my chest had a split in it and it was bleeding.

The fire barrier disappeared and everybody looked at me in shock.

'Ymke! what's happening!' I saw Elsa hop over to me with one leg before falling on her knees infront of me.

'in order for Nuria do be destroyed…I needed to sacrifice myself..' tears started to form in Elsa's eyes as my leg started to disappear.

'NO!' she tried to grab my but went right through me. I kneeled down infront of her.

'please…' Elsa said as tears streamed down her face. 'don't leave me…' I looked at her sadly. As I reached out to her I saw my hand started to disappear. I felt my body disappear as I looked at everyone for the last time. I looked at Elsa.

'I love you…' I said as everything got white and my body disappeared. The last thing I heard was Elsa scream.

* * *

'I love you…' Ymke said as her face disappeared.

'NO!' I screamed before I started crying. I looked at the place she once sat. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Anna stand with tears in her eyes.

I looked at her sadly before throwing my arms around her and pulling my sister in for a hug. she sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. I buried my face into her shoulder as I cried my heart out. _I lost her…for good._

'Elsa...' I looked at my sister in tears. She was crying too. I looked at the rest to see everyone was crying too. Rapunzel was crying into Flynn's shoulder. Tooth into jacks arms. Astrid had her arm around hiccup while crying. Merida had her mother in a hug while both crying and kristoff walked over to us. He put his hands on our shoulder as comfort. I looked to the ground to see Ymke's lifeless body lay there. I let go of Anna and crawled over to her.

it looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I let my tears fall on her shirt as I sat next to her. I rested my head on her chest.

Normally I would hear her heartbeat, but now there was nothing. her body was ice cold and not warm as usual. I looked at her face and reached out for her cheek. The markings were still all over her body. I put my forehead against hers as tears fell.

'I love you…' I whispered as I closed my eyes and held her body.

* * *

**AN: did you cry? If you did, tell me! I want to hear feedback on this chapter! Also, action scenes are not my best writing skill. I'm not good at them :s and sad scenes aren't my best too :p (also, why do I always kill my oc!? Do I hate myself that much!? (damm this just got deep.))**

**Sorry if this is a short chapter but I needed to cut it off there! **

**Next chapter might be online today aswell! I have no test and early weekend and im in a writing mood! **

**Anyway, please share, review and follow! **

**See you guys I the next chapter!**


	25. pure soul

**AN: this chapter will be short. more back story and explaining shit. Yeahh**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

I looked around to see I was in a white room or something. I saw I had white clothing and my hair was hanging loose. I remembered what happened before I got here. I sighed and looked sadly at the ground.

'don't be sad.' My head shot up at the voice and I looked behind me. there was some sort of angel standing there. She was wearing beautiful green robes that seemed to flow in the wind. Her hair was some sort of green with flowers in it. she had a smile on her face as she looked at me.

'who are you?' she smiled at me warmly as I walked over to her.

'I'm Gaea. Goddess of the earth and all elements.' I looked at her confused before I understood who she was.

'wait…you're mother nature?' she nodded.

'b-but, why are you here?' she smiled at me before speaking up.

'I'm here because I wanted to talk to you.'

'why me?' she just kept smiling.

'about what happened with Nuria.' I looked at her confused.

'you know about that?' she just chuckled.

'dear child, I know everything.' I scratched the back of my head.

'oh yeah, forgot you're mother nature. Ofcourse you knew.' She chuckled before talking further.

'I assume you don't know the truth about Nuria, do you?' I shoke my head.

'I didn't even knew she existed inside of me.' she nodded.

'the truth is, Nuria was one of the ancient elemental groups.' I looked at her confused.

'elemental groups?' she nodded.

'allow me to tell you her story.' I nodded as she started telling.

* * *

_Long time ago, when the earth was first formed, there were four main elements._

_Water, earth, fire and air. _

_Each element had a small group of spirits who could gift people with the element. Nuria was part of the fire group. All the spirits lived in peace until Nuria decided to gift people with the fire element so they could use it for war. _

_I warned her that if she didn't stop, I would need to take away her powers. _

_Nuria continued and darkness started to grow inside of her heart till the point a dark being was born out of her. that being was called Xehanort. He was the first dark elemental. After this Nuria's heart became corrupted by darkness and she started to bring chaos to the world. She let volcano's form and erupt, killing hundreds and thousands of people. _

_I had no other choice to destroy her as she couldn't be saved from the darkness. As I fought her, disasters happened on the earth. Volcano's erupted everywhere and earthquakes destroyed thousands of villages as Nuria had become as strong as me. _

_I beat her in the end and banished her soul into oblivion. But unknown to me at the time, a few pieces of her heart had fallen to earth. each contained a small fragrant of her soul made of the darkest darkness. I had searched everywhere for them but I have never found them. _

_All the elemental groups and me decided to gift one out of ten thousand humans with the gift of one element. The elements could only be gifted to people with good hearts._

_Through the years 5 new main elements were added: ice, light, time, space and darkness. These five gifts were formed out of the other elements and me. time, space and darkness were gifted to three families that were sworn to never speak about or show them to other people. They could only use it for good and if they were to use it for bad, the same fate as Nuria would happen to them. _

_Shards of Nuria's soul were found by other elementals throughout the years. All of them weren't good enough to bear the darkness and got destroyed in process._

_Maybe 2 thousand year after the fight, in the summer of 2000 a young girl was playing with her brother in a field of tall grass. She was blessed with the power of fire by the elemental group. It was you._

_When you got lost you found a dark shard. The shard contained Nuria's soul and it fused with you. you had no knowledge about it as Nuria erased that bit of memory._

_Through the years you grew. Nuria grew inside of you everytime you got angry as Nuria's soul could only grow by darkness. _

_When you were 18 I found out about the shard and saw that Nuria was growing and starting to take control. When Nuria toke over I was afraid she could destroy the earth but before I could step in, your soul banished Nuria from your body and fought back. _

_you won but needed to sacrifice yourself in the process. Nuria was destroyed for good and her soul is trapped in oblivion for ever now. _

* * *

'and that's her story.' I looked at her understanding.

'so Nuria was a guardian?' she nodded.

'and she turned evil?' she nodded again.

'it all makes sense now. I never understood why but now I do. Nuria wasn't always a part of me. she fused with me when I was 4 years old.' Gaea nodded.

'and do you know why I wanted to talk to you?' I looked at her and shoke my head.

'there is something about you that's very rare.' I looked at her confused.

'what's that?' she put one of her fingers on my chest, pointing at my heart.

'you have a pure soul.' I looked at her even more confused.

'a..pure soul?' she nodded.

'it's very rare, but people with pure souls put other people needs before their own and are able to fight even the darkest darkness.' I looked at her questioning.

'is that how I was able to fight Nuria as a spirit?' she nodded.

'your soul was powerful enough for it.' I nodded.

'so, I'm dead now, right?' she nodded.

'destroying Nuria, killed you in the process.' I sighed.

'but.' I looked at her. 'there might be a way.' I looked at her curious.

'a way for what?' she smiled at me.

'for you to get back to life.' I nodded.

'there is?' she nodded.

'two ways actually.' I looked at her questioning.

'the first one is that I can make you a guardian of fire.' I looked at her with wide eyes.

'you can do that?' she nodded.

'or, I can bring you back to life in your body.' I nodded.

'so I can either be a guardian…or come back to life?' she nodded.

'it's your choice.'

'so, when I come back to life, I won't be a zombie, right?' she chuckled and shoke her head.

'I'll heal your body and you'll be the same like you were before the markings started to form.' I nodded at her.

'and what will happen if I become a guardian?'

'you'll become a spirit of fire and can use your powers to gift them to other and help people with them.' I thought deeply about my decision.

After a while I made my decision.

'I have made up my mind.' She nodded at me.

'so what will it be?' I toke a deep breath before speaking up.

* * *

**AN: short chapter! I know . but, I wanted this scene to be one chapter. And I don't want to spoil her decision XP**

**Anyway, please share, review and follow! **

**Please leave reviews!**


	26. Bring back what once was mine

**AN: chapter 26! I love writing this story! :p I hope you guys actually enjoy it xD**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow! **

**Also, I've seen httyd 2 AND I CRIED SO FUCKING HARD! .**

* * *

The room was silent. The only thing that you could hear where people crying. I don't know how long I've been crying now. I was still in the same position with my forehead on Ymke's forehead and me holding her body. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Anna sit next to me. she put her arm around me and pulled me closer.

'I know how much you miss her sis.' She put her head against mine as I let out a shaky breath. As I was about to speak up miss dunbroch gasped. Everybody looked at her to see her look into the hall with wide eyes. Merida looked the same way as her and had the same reaction. I followed their gases and gasped.

There was a woman with green robes standing there. She has green hair with flowers and smiled at us warmly. She waved with her hand and the markings on Ymke's body started to glow. I let her body lay on the ground and Anna and me backed away a bit. the markings started to lift up and disappeared from her body. They formed together in the air before disappearing. We all looked at the woman to see her heal Ymke's wounds from the battle.

I looked at her questioning and confused. _Who was she?_

'all your answers will be answered child.' She looked at me as I looked at her with wide eyes.

'w-who are you?' I said with a shaky voice.

'I'm Gaea. Goddess of the earth and all elements.' Everybody gasped.

'mother nature..?' miss dunbroch spoke up. Gaea nodded at her. she put her hands together and opened them again. A small orb of light had appeared in her hands. she held it up to her face before blowing it softly. She started singing a song with a soft and beautiful voice

_Flower, gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the Fates' design__  
__Save what has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__What once was mine_

The light orb flew towards Ymke's body. I looked back to see Gaea had disappeared. I looked back at Ymke to the light orb went into her body by her heart. I crawled over to her before a light flash covered the room. Everybody put their arms or hands for their eyes. When the light disappeared I looked at Ymke to see her chest move up and down.

My eyes went wide as I quickly crawled over to her. I put my head on her chest and I was frozen as I heard a slow heartbeat. I looked at her as a tear rolled down my cheek. I reached out for her face and when I touched it my hand felt warm. I gasped as her eyes twitched a bit.

'Y-Ymke?' I whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

'Y-Ymke?' I opened my eyes slowly to hear Elsa's voice.

After I told Gaea I wanted to return to my body she happily toke me there as a small light orb. I blinked a few times to see Elsa look at me with a few tears rolling over her cheeks.

'Elsa?' I said with a weak voice as my body needed to get used again. Her eyes went wide and a big smile formed.

'Ymke!' she pulled me a bit up and threw her arms around me. I chuckled as I heard everybody gasp in the room as I hugged Elsa. I sat up a bit before she pulled away and put her hands on my shoulders. She laughed happily before grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her as she pushed her lips on mine. I was a bit surprised but put my hand by her neck and kissed her back happily. When she pulled away she looked at me confused but overjoyed.

'b-but..how?' I just smiled at her.

'long story short, I was given a second chance.' Elsa smiled happily before kissing me again. I sat up straight before pulling away again.

'Ymke!' before I knew it I got tackled into a hug by Anna and Merida. I couldn't breathe as they hugged me tightly.

'guys, she can't breathe.' I heard hiccup say as they still held me tightly.

'oh!' they let go a bit and I gasped for air. Anna just pulled me into a normal hug before speaking up.

'but, you were dead?' she faced me as Merida sat next to me.

'yeah, we saw you die right in front of us!' Merida added.

'it's a long story. But I'm alive now.' They all smiled happily.

'it's good you're back.' Rapunzel, Astrid and tooth walked over to me and hugged me. Hiccup, Flynn, jack and kristoff hugged me too.

'Ymke?' I looked up to see miss dunbroch look at me.

'yes?'

'why was Gaea here?' I looked at her.

'well, why don't I tell you guys how I got back to life again.' They all nodded as I started to explain everything that happened. During the story everyone listen carefully.

After I had explained everything everybody looked at me impressed.

'so, Nuria's gone forever?' I nodded at tooth.

'I have a question, why didn't you become a guardian?' jack asked. I looked at everyone.

'I'd rather be mortal with all my friends and family, then be immortal without anyone.' I grabbed Elsa's hand and she smiled at me as we were still sitting on the ground.

'promise me you won't do something like that again!' I looked at Anna who was looking at me serious.

'I promise.' I stand up and help Elsa stand. Rapunzel gives her the crutches. I look at the hallway to see it was a bit destroyed.

'sorry for the damage…and did anybody get badly hurt?' I looked at miss dunbroch.

'it's okay dear.'

'well, Nuria stabbed me with a fire dagger.' Flynn said as he held is arm in pain. Luckily the wound was burned by the fire so it didn't bleed much.

'and she punched us three pretty hard, but we're okay.' Kristoff pointed at him, hiccup and jack.

'okay then.' we cleaned up the hallway and library the rest of the afternoon.

After we were finished I went with Anna and Elsa to get my car and head home. When we arrived Anna had gone inside and Elsa walked with me towards my car. Before I got in I gave Elsa a big hug.

'I thought I lost you today…' I pulled away and faced her.

'you will never lose me. i promise.' she smiled before looking at the ground and biting her lip. I gave her a kiss on her cheek before stepping in my car. Elsa went inside as I drove away.

* * *

When I got home I embraced my parents into a big hug to their surprise. They were surprised and asked me what happened. After it told them everything they were shocked. They hugged me tightly and told me I never should scare them like that again. After that I walked to the stairs. My mother spoke up as It was only 18:16.

'Ymke, are you sure you're not hungry?' I shoke my head and walked upstairs.

'I'm fine. I have eaten by Merida.' I walked upstairs and into my room. Luckily we didn't have any homework for tomorrow. I changed into my sleep clothes and faceplanted into my bed. I grunted before closing my eyes. I fell asleep quickly due to the fact that I hadn't slept well in a few days.

* * *

**AN: short chapter! I know. but I couldn't fit more in it and I wanted the next part to be a separate chapter :p**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**


	27. back to school

**AN: school chapters! Yay! I should write a book :p that's probably my worst idea ever XD**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling well rested. I stretched my arms before sitting up. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a few new emails. I went through them to see some fanfics had updated. (shameless promotion of other fanfics! Titles are changed a bit by the last two :p)

_Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's adventure _

_The ice behind bars_

_A snowflake in spring_

_R9Kelisa is suffering_

_Shadow of paramount _

I read the first two updates before getting out of bed to prepare for school. I put on my red and black blouse with a new black shirt my mother bought. I grabbed my bag and sport clothes and went downstairs.

'you're up already?' I looked at my father.

'yeah, I went to bed early.' he shrugged and walked into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and prepared my lunch. I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30, the usual time I got downstairs. Bram walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar.

'no chocolate for breakfast.' My mother looked at him and he put it away with a pout. I laughed before putting my lunch in my bag.

'I'm off to school, bye!' I grabbed my jacket and walked to the garage. I got into my car but before I could drive away Bram ran over to my car.

'can I ride with you?' I looked at him annoyed.

'why?'

'I'm going to the movies with a friend today and his brother is driving us so you won't have to wait.' I nodded.

'fine, get in.' he smiled before running towards the passenger's seat. He jumped in and threw his bag in the back.

'let's go dwarf.' He slapped my arm as I laughed before driving to school.

* * *

'hey guys!' I saw Merida, Astrid, tooth, jack and hiccup stand by the lockers.

'hey.' Merida waved as I opened my locker and put stuff in it.

'hey everyone.' I looked behind me to see kristoff walk over to us.

'hey.' I closed my locker and looked at him.

'Anna and Elsa are late.' Jack spoke up as rapunzel and Flynn walked over to us.

'now that you mention it, yeah.' I looked at my watch to see the lessons were almost going to start. I looked at my schedule to see I had music class.

'I have music class, see you guys later.' Everybody nodded as I walked towards the classroom. As I entered I saw many people were sitting already. I sat in the back and looked around. I saw some people look at me and whisper. I just rolled my eyes and looked outside.

After a while class started and there was still no sign of Anna and Elsa.

'ello class, today we're going to try a capella.' Everybody looked happily as I just remained silent. As Mr. Sebastian wanted to speak up again the door flew open. I looked at it to see Anna and Elsa out of breath walk into the room. I put my hand for my mouth as I tried to hold in my laughter.

'why are you two late?' Anna held her hand up while catching her breath before speaking up.

'we overslept.' She said with breaths during each word. I held in my laughter as they sat down in the empty seats next to me. I grinned at them as I laughed a bit.

'shut up.' Anna looked at me annoyed. Elsa sat next to me and pushed some of her bangs back.

'you have toothpaste around your lips.' I said to her as she looked at me. she blushed and quickly rubbed it away. I grinned as I leaned back in my chair.

* * *

'care to explain why you two were late?' after music class was over we walked to PE from miss Calhoun. This was my first PE lesson since I got here.

'we overslept. We forgot to set our alarms and well…' I grinned as we entered the locker rooms. A few of the bitches of our class looked at Elsa and me before looking at each other. We just walked past them and sat down on the other side of the room where Merida, Astrid, rapunzel and tooth were. Everybody had to wear a white shirt with black pants. Elsa just sat on the bench as Anna and I changed. As I took of my shirt I heard people whisper.

'look.'

'see those scars?' I looked around to see people point at my back.

'nice scars. From which battle did you get them?' I looked sarcastically at Merida who grinned.

'tss, you know how I got those.' She stuck out her tongue as I grabbed my shirt.

'do you know what we're gonna do today?' I looked at Astrid questioning as I pulled my shirt over my head.

'nope, but it's probably going to be tuff, knowing miss Calhoun.'

'yeah, she thinks we're soldiers or something.' She nodded as I put my phone in my bag. Elsa stood up as we exited the room and walked towards the gym hall. When we entered I saw Flynn, jack, kristoff and hiccup were already there.

'and the ladies have arrived.' Jack pointed at us as we all walked towards them.

'hey. Do you guys know what we're going to do?' tooth spoke up.

'I think we're going to play basketball and soccer in two groups.' Hiccup pointed at the things standing in the gym hall.

'alright then.' We walked over to one of the benches and sat down. miss Calhoun was writing some things down on a paper. A short guy walked over to her.

'hey dynamite gal.' she looked at him with a unamused look.

'what do you want fix-it?' he just cleared his throat.

'have you seen Ralph? We're supposed to fix some of the lose seats in the tribunes outside.'

'wreck-it? I haven't seen him.' He nodded.'

'thanks ma'am.' He turned around and walked away.

'funny nicknames.' I whispered at Astrid who was sitting next to me.

'she has nicknames for everyone here. you're probably going to get one too. Mine is Viking girl.' I chuckled.

'tell everyone's nicknames.' She nodded and pointed at jack.

'jack's nickname is snowman. Hiccup is called dragon boy. Flynn is called pretty boy. Kristoff is troll. Anna is bouncy ball. Elsa is ice queen. Merida is ginger. Tooth is fairy and rapunzel is Blondie or now, I think she'll need a new nickname.' I nodded as miss Calhoun stood up and walked a bit forward so everyone could see her.

'alright ladies, today we're going to play basketball and soccer. The boys will start with soccer and the girls with basketball. Now get moving.' We all got up except for Elsa who would need to sit down the whole lesson. As we were walking I heard a voice.

'you!' I stopped and looked around to see miss Calhoun walk over to me. I pointed at myself.

'me?' she nodded as she stood infront of me.

'who are you?' I cleared my throat.

'Ymke north.' She looked at me questioning before nodding.

'how come I haven't seen you here before?' I just looked at her.

'the first week I was here you were sick, the second I was kidnapped by Hans, the third I was at home recovering from all the torture from Hans and this week I have my first PE lesson.' She nodded.

'okay then, go to the rest hot-head.' I heard Astrid and Merida laugh behind me as I nodded.

'hot-head fits you.' I just rolled my eyes as we needed to get into groups. Luckily basketball was one of my favorite sports.

'okay, we're with twelve girls, so two teams of six?' we nodded as Vitani spoke up. Merida, Astrid, tooth, rapunzel, Anna and me were a team and Vitani, Larxene, Ruffnut, Eep, Vanessa and Taffyta formed a team. We got into the starting positions before miss Calhoun let the game begin. The ball flew through the air and Merida caught it. she started dribbling it and passed it to Anna as Astrid and I ran to the basket of the other team.

'Astrid!' Anna screamed as she jumped and threw the ball over eep and ruffnut towards Astrid. She caught it and got surrounded by Vanessa, Taffyta and Larxene. She held it by her as I stood behind them with a good shot. She made a swift movement to the left before bouncing the ball through larxene's legs and passing it to me. I threw the ball to the basket and scored.

'yeah!' Astrid and I high fived as the other team got the ball.

After 10 minutes our team won with 20-4 as the other team sucked at basketball. Astrid and I each scored 6 times, Merida 4, Anna 2 and rapunzel and tooth once.

'pfft, I bet she used her powers to score.' I heard Vitani say as the passed us. I looked at them to see they were looking at me with dirty looks.

'or we won because you guys suck!' Merida spoke up and looked at them bitchy. They all looked at us dirty before walking away. I gave Merida a fist bump as we switched to soccer. We passed the boys and they said they won with 5-1 from the other team. (world cup reference XD)

We needed to switch some of our team members with the others at command of miss Calhoun. Astrid, rapunzel and me formed a team with ruffnut, Taffyta and Eep while Anna, Merida and tooth formed one with Larxene, Vitani and Vanessa. The other team got the ball to begin.

* * *

After our team was in the lead with 2-0 I got the ball from Taffyta. I ran towards the goal but as I wanted to shoot I quickly passed the ball to Astrid who kicked the ball into the goal.

'YEAH!' Astrid and I high fived as we stuck out our tongues to Anna and Merida who looked at us grumpy.

'losers!' we said at the same time before heading back to our side. As the game continued Astrid and I headed for the goal again. Vitani ran next to me and bumped her shoulder into mine. I just ran further and as I wanted to pass the ball to Astrid Vitani tackled me sending both of us to the ground. I fell on my arm and Vitani fell on top of me smacking her head onto the ground.

'AUW!' Vitani said as she was laying on the ground holding her head in pain. I sat up and grabbed my arm in pain. Everyone ran over to us as I looked at my arm.

'what happened here!?' miss Calhoun looked at us as Vitani who was laying on the ground. she sat us and pointed at me.

'she tackled me!' I looked at her in disgust.

'excuse me bitch!? You tackled me!' she looked at miss Calhoun with a pained expression.

'Ymke's right! Vitani tackled her!' tooth spoke up as they all stood by me.

'who's telling the truth. Be honest, right now!' she looked at us.

'I am!' Vitani said as she was still sitting on the ground. I stood up.

'I am!' I said while looking at miss Calhoun.

'who was it.' she looked at the other girls. Taffyta, Vanessa and Larxene said my name while the rest said Vitani.

'lying to me lioness?' she looked at her with an awkward smile. Calhoun pulled her off the ground.

'go do 50 pushups over there.' She pointed at the side of the field.

'but!'

'no but! Go!' Calhoun looked at her angrily. Vitani quickly ran over there and started.

'are you hurt?' I looked at rapunzel who looked at my arm.

'I just fell on my arm, that's all.' I smiled at them.

'well, time's up anyway. You guys can go back to the bench.' We nodded at miss Calhoun and walked over to the bench where Elsa was sitting.

'I didn't know you were that good at basketball.' I sat down next to her and smiled.

'I'm just amazing.' I held my head high while snapping my fingers. Everybody bursted into laughing. We looked at Vitani who was doing pushups while miss Calhoun stood next to her.

'that'll teach her.' I leaned against the wall.

'what exactly happened then?' I looked at Elsa.

'that bitch tackled me and accused me for tackling her.' Elsa looked at her.

'yup, she deserves it.' I smile at her as the boys walk over to us.

'hey, did you guys win?' they nodded.

'ofcourse we did! We're the best!' Flynn said while looking proudly.

'shut up pretty boy.' Miss Calhoun walked past Flynn and pushed him towards the bench. We all giggled as Flynn almost fell. I saw Vitani, Taffyta, Larxene and Vanessa walk out of the hall to the locker rooms.

'well, I've seen many people play very well today so I decided to give everyone grades.' She grabbed her notebook and started calling our grades.

Astrid, Merida and me had an 7. Anna, rapunzel and tooth a 6.5. Kristoff, Jack and Flynn a 8 and hiccup had a 7. Elsa had a 5 because she couldn't play.

After we were dismissed we walked into the locker room. As I came to the spot where I put my clothes I spoke up.

'where are my clothes?' they looked at me and saw my clothes were gone. I heard some giggles from behind me and I turned around to see those four bitches laugh at me.

'where did you four put them?' they just looked away innocently.

'we have no idea.' They said in a singing voice. I looked at the rest.

'found them.' I looked at Elsa who stood by the entrance of the showers. I stood next to her to see my clothes and shoes lay on the ground, completely soaked. I grunted and walked over to them before picking them up. I walked out of the showers and looked at those four. I looked at them annoyed before looking at Elsa.

'can you give me a hand?' she nodded as she sat down. I held out my clothes and shoes and she waved her hand. She frozen all the water and thawed it.

'thank you.' I said happily as my clothes were instantly dry. I grinned at the four who were standing with their mouths hanging open. I quickly changed and looked at the time.

'what lesson do we have after this?' I looked at the rest.

'we have geography form Mr. Fredricksen.' I grunted.

'ugh I hate geography. I should have become a guardian when I had the chance.' They all looked at me unamused.

'I'm kidding!' Anna slapped the back of my head.

'you better be! You scared us to death yesterday.'

'literally.' Anna looked at me annoyed as I grinned. Astrid slapped my arm.

'you deserve that for dying!' I just rolled my eyes as I put on my shoes.

'what are you guys talking about?' we looked at the rest of the girls to see them all look at us.

'oh, Ymke died yesterday but mother nature brought her back to life because she had a pure soul or something.' Rapunzel spoke up.

'what?' everybody looked at us confused.

'nothing! stop eavesdropping if it doesn't concern you.' Merida spoke up as we all grabbed our bags. I grabbed Elsa's and we walked out of the locker room.

* * *

**AN: just so you know, I'm not that good at sports XP I'm that lazy fat kid in class who is exhausted after walking to the sport hall of field :s**

**Also the real names of the last two fics:**

_**R9Kelsa is suffering**_

_**Shadow of Diworks**_

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**

**I guess I'll continue the fic with some small adventures or something? **

**Request one shot things I can add!**

**Also, I think I'm going to start thinking of a real sequel to 'fire can melt even the hardest ice' or something.**


	28. heartbroken

**AN: well…..new chapter? Idk, I'm not in a writing mood but I'm still doing it FOR YOU GUYS! Be grateful and review! Please? This is a sort chapter because of that XD**

**Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

After school hiccup, Merida and me needed to work at the animal shelter. Merida and hiccup asked miss Blanchard if we all could work on Wednesday instead of Tuesday when I said I couldn't go to work. I was brushing Angus and hiccup was brushing Bullseye while Merida was putting some of the hay in the stables. Robin walked outside too and was feeding some of the deer's and donkeys. Merida was stacking up some of the hay bales but they were too heavy.

'Ymke! help!' I looked at her to see her push a hay bale onto another one but it couldn't get up it and she was trying to lift it up. I grinned at hiccup and looked at robin. I quickly ran over to him.

'robin! Could you go and help Merida? I'm not strong enough.' He looked at me and then at the stable.

'you want me to help her?' he looked at me confused. I just smiled at him.

'yes! Go!' I pushed him towards the stables and looked at hiccup who looked at me confused.

'why didn't you go and help her?' I rolled my eyes and grabbed hiccup's arm. We looked inside to see Merida bright red as robin took the hay bale and put it on top of the other one.

'oh, I get it. you want them to spent time together so they can become a couple.' I just nodded as they awkwardly looked at each other while they were both blushing. Merida looked in our direction to see us with our thumbs up while grinning.

'I think it's working.' I looked at hiccup as we continued to brush Angus and Bullseye. We looked at the stables to see robin walk out of it with a red face while looking at us. Hiccup and I just hid our grins behind the horses as we continued to brush them.

After we were done brushing the horses hiccup and me went to miss Blanchard in order to get robin and Merida to spend more time together.

'so you two want me to let Merida and robin do some things together, because you two want to couple them?' hiccup and I both nodded happily.

'yup.' Miss Blanchard looked at us with an eyebrow raised before smiling.

'okay then. I'll help you two.' Hiccup and I fist bumped and grinned.

'yes!' miss Blanchard stood up from behind her desk and walked with us out of the room. Hiccup and I waited as robin and Merida were called inside. When they arrived miss Blanchard looked at all of us.

'okay then, I want hiccup and Ymke to go and clean the cages and feed the dogs and cats. And Merida and robin, you two need to go and feed the animals outside and clean the stables.' I saw Merida and robin become bright red as hiccup and I grinned at each other.

'It'll be done miss.' Hiccup and I turned around before laughing quietly as we walked over to the cages.

* * *

'Aren't you all cutiepies!?' I was playing with some of the puppies while cleaning their cage. They were all jumping against me while waggling their tail. Hiccup just looked at me with a smile. I lifted up a puppy and he started licking my face. I just laughed until miss Blanchard walked passed us. She looked at hiccup who was still smiling. When she cleared her throat I looked at her.

'oh, hi miss Blanchard.' I put the puppy down and stood up. The puppy were all jumping and looking at me as I awkwardly put some hair behind my ear.

'are you two almost done cleaning?' we both nodded.

'we are done already to be honest.' Hiccup looked at her as I stepped out of the cage and closed it.

'well, why don't you two go and check on robin and Merida.' She winked at us before walking away. We grinned before walking to the door. Before we could open it we saw robin walk through with a sad expression. He bumped into me and looked at me. I swear I could see tears form.

'oh…sorry….excuse me.' he walked passed us with a depressed walk. Hiccup and I looked at each other confused and shocked.

'you go after him, I'll go and look for Merida.' Hiccup nodded before heading after robin as I walked outside. I saw nobody at the stables or by the animals. I looked around until I heard soft sniffles.

'Merida?' I said with a soft voice. I heard the sounds came from behind the stables by the tree next to it. I looked around the corner to see Merida with her head behind her arms and her knees brought up to her chest. I quickly sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

'hey….what happened?' I looked at her concerned. She looked at me as tears streamed down her face. she looked so hurt. she threw her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder. _Man, why do people always cry when im around!? Am I that depressing? _

'what happened?' I rubbed her back as she was still crying.

'r-ro….' She said through her sobs

'robin?' she nodded.

'what happened between you two?' she faced me and looked at the ground. she was still trying to calm down.

'take your time.' she nodded slowly.

After a while she had calmed down a bit and she started explaining everything.

* * *

'okay then, I want hiccup and Ymke to go and clean the cages and feed the dogs and cats. And Merida and robin, you two need to go and feed the animals outside and clean the stables.' _What!?_ I saw hiccup and Ymke grin at each other. _first they try to couple robin to me by helping me and now they made sure we needed to work together!? Assholes. _

'It'll be done miss.' Hiccup and Ymke turned around and laughed as they walked away. I looked at robin to see he was bright red too.

'so…..let's go?' I looked at him to see he nodded in agreement.

'yeah..' he quickly turned around and we both walked towards the stables. I grabbed some of the food and walked over to angus. I fed him some of it and looked at robin. He was staring at me before quickly looking away with a blush. I looked away too. _Does he….like me? no. that can't be._

'Merida, look at this!' I looked up to see robin stand with a donkey. He made the same face as the donkey and I started laughing.

'just like twins.' He grinned as I petted the donkey. Robin impersonated a few other animals and smiled everytime I laughed.

'you have a cute laugh.' I blushed at his compliment.

'thank you.' I smiled at him as I picked up one of the bunnies that was walking around.

'hey, he's just as cute as yo-' robin stopped as he petted the bunny and looked at me with a blush. I was just as red as him and looked him in the eye.

'thanks..' I bit my lip as I put the bunny down.

'Merida.' I looked at him and nodded.

'yes?' he scratched the back of his neck.

'c-can I ask you something?' I got a bit redder.

'y-yeah, sure.' He looked at me.

'do you..like me?' I became as red as my hair. _What should I say?! Panic! Oh no! Why can't those two be here!?_

'I...well….em….y-yes.' _NAILED IT!_

'y-you do?' his face lit up a bit.

'y-yes?' he smiled at me.

'well…I like you too.' My face lit up.

'r-really?' he nodded happily but his smile suddenly disappeared.

'something wrong?' he looked at the ground.

'it's just…..I can't..' I looked at him confused.

'you can't what?' he looked at me with an apologizing look.

'I…already have girlfriend Merida…' my heart broke into 50,000 pieces. _What? _I felt my eyes started to tear up.

'I'm sorry.'

'no….I-it's okay.' He reached out for me.

'Merida.'

'no! you love her. I get it. no big deal…' I turned around before he could see me cry.

'excuse me for a moment…' I walked away as a tear rolled over my cheek. I heard robin sigh before he walked over to the door as I sat down behind the stables as I let my tears roll.

* * *

'and that's what happened…' Merida looked at me sadly.

'so…he likes you too, but he has a girlfriend already so he chooses her!?' Merida nodded slowly.

'that sucks...I'm sorry Merida.' She shoke her head.

'it's okay.' I made her look at me.

'no, I've been a bad friend. I tried to couple you two but I had no idea this would happen.' She just looked at me.

'but, know that me and the rest of the group are here for you.' I pulled her into a hug.

'thanks..' I pulled away and faced her.

'that's what friends are for, right?' I smiled at her happily.

'yeah…' she looked at me differently. She was still hurt but…there was something different in her eyes. Before I knew it she suddenly leaned in and closed her eyes. I sat frozen as she had already pushed her lips on mine. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!? I can't pull away! It'll hurt her even more but… ARGH! Why do these things happen to me!?_ I just looked at Merida with wide eyes before her eyes shot wide open and she pulled away in shock.

'oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it…. I'm just so confused and hurt I couldn't think normal anymore and..' she looked at the ground and was on the edge of crying again.

'Merida!' I grabbed her shoulder and made her look at me.

'it's okay!' she looked at me in shock and confused.

'w-what? No it isn't! I kissed you! Can this day get any worser!?' she brought her legs up to her chest and looked at the ground.

'Merida, it's okay! I get it.' she looked at me.

'w-what..'

'you were just confused and hurt. I understand. It's okay.' She looked at me with wide eyes.

'how can you say that?' I put my hand on her shoulder.

'it's because I'm your friend.' She looked at me with a weak smile.

'but…how will E-Elsa react?' _shit._

'well….let's keep it between us. As a secret.' I held out my hand in a fist with my pinky sticking out.

'pinky promise?' she smiled and did the same.

'pinky promise.' I stood up and grabbed her hand. I helped her stand up and looked around.

'let's go inside to fix you up.' She nodded as we walked towards the door.

* * *

'looks like that hot-head is cheating on the ice queen.' I smirked at Larxene as she had made a picture. On the picture Ymke blinked so it looked like they were kissing.

'why don't we text this to Anna and see their reaction? Right Vitani?' I grinned as Larxene sond the picture to Anna. We both laughed before walking away.

* * *

**AN: yay, update! And drama :D **

**I'm off to Germany tomorrow so don't expect any updates soon. I'll be back on Friday but I'm probably tired so…..yeah**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow!**

**Review because I wrote this last minute just so you guys could have a update!**


End file.
